


In the Name of Peace

by SkittySkittySkitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Poe Dameron, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alpha/alpha/omega relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittySkittySkitty/pseuds/SkittySkittySkitty
Summary: Kylo and Hux are mates, although they're both alphas. Everyone has told them it won't work out. Two alphas might work out for a quick fling, but not as lifelong mates. Everyone knows that. And it seems like perhaps everyone is right because they are constantly at each other's throats. But Kylo has a plan. Perhaps if there was an omega in their lives, they might be able to balance things out. But Hux isn't going to like his choice of a third mate.





	1. Chapter 1

As Hux ends his shift on the bridge, his first thought is that he can’t wait to return to his chambers and fall into his mate’s arms. It doesn’t take him long to remember that won’t happen. They’d had a fight. Again. Hux never thought that bonding to Kylo Ren would end their fighting, but he’d hoped it might lessen it a little.

Maybe everyone who told them that two alphas wouldn’t work together have a point.

If nothing else, both he and Kylo are very stubborn and are determined to prove everyone wrong. Hux knows they won’t split up, but he wishes they were happier. As he walks back to their shared chambers, he wonders if he might have been better off finding an omega, but he can’t imagine wanting anyone besides Kylo. Despite all their problems, Hux loves him and he knows Kylo feels the same.

His love is tested as soon as he enters the door. Once again, Kylo has gone on a rampage and caused a significant amount of damage. Hux should be glad that it’s only their own personal property and not the ship itself that’s damaged, but he’s also sick of dealing with it. The tantrums have been less frequent since Kylo named himself Supreme Leader, but Hux wants them to stop.

“What caused it this time?” he asks Kylo who is sitting on the floor with his lightsaber in front of him. 

“I was thinking.”

“If this is the result, please refrain from doing so in the future.” He starts to head into their bedroom. If he could, he would make Kylo sleep on the remains of their destroyed sofa, but he’s never been able to make Kylo do anything. He might find another place to sleep. He’s not in the mood to put up with any more of Kylo for the moment.

“I think I’ve found a solution to our problems,” Kylo says. Hux turns and sees that Kylo is standing. Before he asks him to elaborate, he walks out the door.

Kylo doesn’t return that night. The next day, Hux learns that Kylo has left the ship. He hasn’t informed anyone of where he went. Hux can’t help but think about what Kylo’s last words meant. They had fought a lot recently. Maybe Kylo’s solution was to just leave. Hux hates thinking that Kylo will never return to him but it does prevent them from fighting.

Hux knows he can call him. Wherever he is, Hux can send a message to his shuttle. Or he can use their private comm frequency. But if Kylo really left him, Hux won’t be the one to beg him to come back. Maybe Hux had been too harsh, but he will only apologize when Kylo returns and apologizes for taking off like that.

At night, Hux has trouble sleeping without his mate by his side. Their overly large bed is too empty without someone else to share it with. Hux wonders if Kylo has found someone else. Maybe he’s found an omega that better suits him. Maybe Hux should do the same. He tells himself he’ll wait another week before thinking about moving on. As he tries to fall asleep, he decides he could give Kylo two weeks. Or maybe a month. He finally decides he’ll worry about how long to give Kylo in the morning.

Hux still hasn’t decided if or when he’s going to move on from Kylo when he sees Kylo’s shuttle requesting to land. He almost decides to be petty and deny it but Kylo will simply do what he wants and it’ll just cause another fight. And Hux does want to see him. He wants to finish his shift on the bridge before returning to their chambers but finds himself instead walking to the shuttle bay.

He still doesn’t know what he wants to say to Kylo. He wants to yell at him for leaving without saying anything and he also wants to throw his arms around him and kiss him and tell him how much he missed him and beg him to never leave again. When the shuttle ramp descends, Hux does none of that because Kylo isn’t alone.

Walking in front of Kylo is the Resistance pilot, Dameron, his arms restrained in front of him. Kylo has a large bag slung over his shoulder. Hux can’t even imagine what Kylo was doing that resulted in Dameron’s capture. He doesn’t ask. 

“We need to talk,” Kylo says as he and the pilot walk by.

Hux doesn’t have time to question him. He follows him and quickly realizes that he’s not taking Dameron to the prison level. They’re heading to their chambers. Hux starts to realize his worst fears are coming true. Kylo has found someone else. He’s going to replace him with a prisoner. Someone he can control. Hux doesn’t know if he’s more angry or sad at the thought.

“Make this quick,” Hux says once they’re in their chambers. He stays near the door so he can leave quickly. “I need to get back to the bridge.”

“Then maybe we should have this conversation later,” Kylo says as he removes the handcuffs from Dameron. “It’s not going to be short.”

“What are you doing?” Hux asks. He thought Kylo would keep him tied up and unable to cause trouble. He doesn’t like the idea of Dameron being loose in his chambers, even if they won’t be his for much longer.

“That’s part of the conversation that has to wait because you’re too busy to talk to me,” Kylo says. He walks Dameron to a chair and sits him down. Then, for some unknown reason, Kylo gets him a cup of water.

“Fine,” Hux says. He doesn’t want to go to the bridge knowing that Kylo is with his new lover. He just wants it over with. Why it’s going to take him so long to tell him, Hux doesn’t know. “Let’s just do this now.”

“We’ve been fighting a lot,” Kylo says and Hux has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “And I thought of a solution. Since we’re both alphas I think sometimes our instincts are causing us to clash. So I thought if we had an omega with us, he might help balance us out. Make us happier and less at each other’s throats.”

Hux nods and waits for him to get to the point. He’d thought as much before as well, but he doesn’t see what that has to do with their current situation or why Kylo had left. Then it hits him. Dameron. Kylo brought him back because he’s an omega.

“Wait,” Hux says. He looks over at Dameron. “You want us to stay together, but with him? Ren, can I talk to you? In private?”

“Poe,” Kylo says, “if you don’t mind, the bedroom’s in there. I’ll let you know when he’s done yelling at me.”

Dameron gets up without a word and walks into their bedroom. Something seems off about the pilot. Hux has never met him in person but he still thinks being so obedient is somewhat out of character for the man. As soon as the bedroom door closes, he brings his accusations to Kylo.

“Are you mind controlling him? This is absolutely not happening and I can’t believe you thought it would! What’s wrong with you? You can’t mind control someone into a relationship!” Hux doesn’t even care that he’s yelling. He can’t believe Kylo thought he’d be okay with that.

“He’s not mind controlled!” Kylo says loudly before Hux can continue. “He’s here of his own free will. He’s just nervous, I think.”

“Even if he is here willingly, you really thought the three of us could be in a relationship together? He’s with the Resistance! I want him locked up, not in my bed!”

“I thought you’d say that. But Hux, please listen.” Kylo steps over to him and takes his hand. Hux lets him. “We need this. We can’t keep going like we are. I love you, but we are constantly fighting. The only time we get along anymore is in bed. And I hate it. I want to be with you but I’m so scared I’m going to lose you.”

“Kylo, you can’t just spring this on me and expect me to be okay with it!”

“I tried to tell you,” Kylo mutters. “Before I left. But you didn’t listen. So I just did what I had to do.”

Hux remembers what he said to Kylo right before he left and he can’t help but feel guilty. It had been rather rude. He puts a hand on Kylo’s cheek and strokes his cheekbone with his thumb. He can’t really blame Kylo but he really wishes he had talked to him first.

“I know you did what you thought was right. But Kylo. He’s Resistance. You can’t possibly think this will work. If we need to find an omega, fine. But can’t we find someone in the First Order?”

“No,” Kylo answers with a shake of his head. “With you being Grand Marshal and me the Supreme Leader, it’s hardly appropriate to bring some lieutenant or trooper into our bed.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Hux says. He’s surprised Kylo thought of such a thing. “But why not find a civilian? Surely there is some other omega we could convince to join us.”

“I guess,” Kylo shrugs. “But I know Poe. We were friends. A long time ago. And I know we’re on opposite sides of a war here but I think maybe it’ll work out. We won’t know unless we try. That’s why he’s here. So we can talk about this and decide if all three of us are going to be okay with it. I didn’t just expect the both of you to accept this right away.”

Kylo takes Hux’s hand from his cheek and kisses his fingers. He’s surprised that Kylo’s thought his plan through. He’s disappointed that he’d assumed the worst of his mate and didn’t give him a chance to explain. Even though he doesn’t like the idea of the Resistance pilot in their bed, he can at least give everything a chance. Kylo obviously went through a lot of effort to bring him here. And Hux is so sick of fighting with him.

“I still don’t think this will work,” Hux says. “But I’ll give it a chance.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Kylo lets go of his hand and goes to the bedroom. Dameron walks out and they sit at their kitchen table. Hux sees that Dameron looks nervous, just like Kylo said. At least Kylo told the truth about him not being mind controlled.

“Okay, this is awkward,” Kylo says finally after they’ve been sitting and just staring at each other for a while. “So let’s just do this. Both of you know what I’m asking of you. Personally. So let’s just figure out what it’s going to take to make that happen.”

“On a personal level,” Hux speaks up, “I don’t know if I want to sleep with him.” He waves his hand in Dameron’s direction. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Dameron replies. “I feel the same. But if you give me what you said you would, Kylo, then I will give him a chance.”

“What did you promise him?” Hux asks.

“That’s a conversation for later,” Kylo says. “It involves politics and I want to focus on just the three of us. On a personal level. Then we can talk about all the rest of the problems. And if we all still want to try this, we’ll take it from there. Hux, are you willing to give Poe a chance?”

“I suppose,” Hux says. “Unless you promised him something ridiculous in exchange. So it is dependent on that. But for now, yes.”

“Okay, good. We have time before Poe’s next heat. And if we haven’t decided one way or the other by then, Poe’s agreed to stay until his second heat.”

“You’re willing to go into heat on a First Order ship with no one to help you through it?” Hux asks Dameron. “Why?”

“You’ll find out,” Dameron says. “And I’m not too worried about my heat. Me and Kylo have a plan.” Dameron winks at Kylo and Hux sees that his mate his blushing. He’ll definitely have to ask about that later.

“So. Assuming we all decide that you’re going to what… fuck us? Just Kylo? Become our mate? What exactly is the plan here?”

“Ideally, he’s our mate,” Kylo says. “You are still open to that idea, right?”

Dameron nods. “Yeah. I don’t think this’ll work if I’m only fucking Kylo. So either both of you or this isn’t happening. Although…” Dameron shifts in his seat. “If it comes to it. I, uh, I don’t think I can take both of you at once. At least not your knots. It’s gonna have to be a one at a time deal.”

“I think logistics can wait until we get there,” Hux says, although he can’t help but think of another factor now that Dameron got him thinking about it. “Just how far are you willing to take this mate thing? Just sex? Or are you planning on actually letting one of us breed you?”

“Uh,” Dameron looks like he wants to disappear. Then he just nods.

Hux almost can’t believe it. He knows Kylo must have promised him something insane and Hux feels certain he’ll have to put a stop to it. But at the same time, he also wants children. He’s always wanted them, but since he’s mated to another alpha, he’d resigned himself to not having them. He’d considered adoption, although he’d yet to bring it up with Kylo. But if they have an omega willing to carry their children…

It’s too good to be true.

“Okay, so I think that covers that,” Kylo says, breaking the silence. “So. Now we just need an agreement on some political issues.”

“Well, this is probably a bit of both,” Dameron says. “But I want to be able to go back and visit my friends. Regardless of what happens with the rest of this. I need to be able to see them.”

“I think that’s fair,” Kylo says.

“We’ll have to make sure you’re not sneaking them First Order secrets,” Hux says quickly. “And I’d expect you to not engage in combat against the Order as well.”

“Fine,” Dameron agrees. “And you won’t track me to the Resistance.”

Hux already suspects he’ll break that promise, but he nods.

“Maybe it won’t even matter,” Kylo says. “Once you make your decision about becoming our mate, the First Order will enter into peace talks with the Resistance and what remains of the Republic.”

“What?” Hux can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Ren, you can’t be serious! You can’t do that just to get a mate!”

“Hux!” Kylo interrupts him. “I’m the Supreme Leader and I can do what I want!”

“This is unacceptable!” Hux stands. He’s done with the conversation and he doesn’t want to look at Kylo at the moment. “This isn’t happening!”

“Sit down!” Kylo is also on his feet as he yells. Hux isn’t sure if Kylo pushes him into a chair with the Force or if he does it on his own. Either way, he’s sitting back in his chair once more. 

“Being against galactic peace doesn’t bode well for this relationship,” Dameron mutters.

“I have nothing against peace,” Hux shoots back. “And that’s exactly what we’ll have once the Order has achieved our goals.”

“Now’s not the time,” Kylo interrupts them. “Look, Hux. All I’m saying is that we’ll sit down and talk to them. I’m not agreeing to do anymore than that.”

“You did mention a temporary ceasefire,” Dameron says.

“Oh, yes. That too.”

Hux groans. He feels like the two of them might keep going until they reveal that Kylo’s already surrendered and the war’s over.

“We’ll ask the Resistance for a ceasefire while we’re deciding if this will work,” Kylo says. “And once Poe’s decided, we’ll start the talks. So either after this heat or his next. We won’t tell the Resistance that of course.”

“Don’t forget the other thing,” Dameron says.

“What other thing?” Hux can only imagine what it might be.

“Nothing to worry about,” Kylo assures him. “He’s friends with the defected stormtrooper. We’re going to give him everything we know about where he came from to see if he can locate his family.”

“And if you ever talk about him, you’ll call him Finn and not by his number.”

“Of course,” Kylo says.

“I also have some concerns regarding security,” Hux says. “Where’s he going to stay? How much of my ship will he have access to? How are you planning on ensuring he’s not sending information back to the Resistance?”

“He’ll be in one of our extra rooms,” Kylo answers. “Unless he wants to join us and you’re okay with that. As for your other concerns, he’ll have limited access. I’ll give him access to the gym and cafeteria and places like that where he can’t cause any trouble.”

“To be honest,” Dameron interjects, “I really don’t plan on wandering around this ship too much. I know I’m not going to be welcome here by most of your people. So I’ll probably keep to your rooms as much as possible.”

“Our rooms,” Kylo corrects.

Hux rolls his eyes. It seems that Kylo’s already grown attached to this omega. Hux still suspects it’s not going to work. He worries that Kylo will end up leaving him for the pilot when it’s all over. But the thought that just maybe they could make it work, and that Dameron seems willing to give them children… that’s enough for Hux to give him a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe knows he’s in way over his head. He knew it from the moment he ran into Kylo Ren and agreed to go with him when he probably should have tried shooting the Supreme Leader of the First Order. If he really only wanted to bring peace to the galaxy, that would have been his best plan. Instead, he listened to Kylo’s proposal and got on his shuttle.

Now he finds himself on board a Star Destroyer far from home and with no way to contact anyone. He wishes he could. He left a note for Finn and Leia to let them know that he left on a mission to stop the First Order but he hadn’t given them the details. If they knew, they’d worry more than they surely already were. They’d find out his plan as soon as he makes his decision though. Assuming Kylo’s word is good.

Poe hopes it is, because then, it might just be worth it. So far, Kylo has been perfectly honest, which is a surprise but a pleasant one. But he doesn’t know for how long that will last. At the very least, Poe hopes he gives the Resistance a little breathing room. With the ceasefire, they have time to regroup and plan their next move. If Kylo actually goes through with the peace talks, then maybe they won’t even need to engage in another fight.

That’s not likely. Poe knows that Kylo and Hux will never stop until they’re defeated or the galaxy is theirs. If he agrees to stay with them, Kylo might pretend to consider peace, but Poe knows it won’t happen. In fact, he knows there’s not a way out of the situation he put himself in.

Kylo did say he’d let him go if he decided against becoming his and Hux’s mate. Poe doesn’t believe that will happen. If he tells them no, they’ll either kill him or keep him against his will. The other possible situations that he comes up with aren’t much better.

He could actually fuck them. It’s not as if they both aren’t attractive men. But if he ends up pregnant - and if they have sex during his heat, he most likely will - he doesn’t know what will happen to him. Or the child. He really doesn’t want to put a child through that. Or maybe if he does stay with them, he can eventually kill them both and destroy the First Order.

By the time he manages to do that, he’ll surely be pregnant. 

He wonders about escape options but he knows that they’ll never let him near the TIE fighters. And there’s no hope for rescue when he doesn’t even know where he is. 

At least he’s giving the Resistance its best chance by being with them. Even if he never manages to come out of it alive.

There’s a knock on his door, and Poe jumps up. He’s been lying in his bed, alone, and he almost forgot that his two potential mates were just down the hallway from him. He walks over to the door and opens it to find Kylo standing there.

“You’re upset,” he says as he pushes past Poe and into the room.

“I’m fine,” he says. He remembers he has to be careful with his thoughts. If Kylo learns he’s even considering betraying him, he’ll be dead.

“You regret coming with me.”

“I’m just worried is all,” he says with a shrug. He sits down on his bed. There’s no reason trying to hide it from Kylo. He already knows that something is wrong.

“About what?” Kylo sits next to him.

Perhaps he hasn’t actually read his mind, which is good. Maybe he’s just catching his feelings. Poe doesn’t quite know how it works. “Everything. If we work out, if we don’t work out. There’s a lot that can go wrong.”

“Is there something I can do?”

Poe shakes his head. There’s no way for Kylo to prove he’s trustworthy. He doesn’t know what else would make him feel any better. Kylo puts his arms around him and pulls him against his chest. At least it feels nice, even if Poe doesn’t exactly feel safe with Kylo.

“I know it’s hard to come here and adjust to everything,” Kylo says. “Especially with what we’re asking of you. I know we agreed that you’d stay here for at least your next two heats. But if you really don’t want to be here, I won’t make you stay. I just hope you give us a chance. And I want you to know if you need anything at all, you can ask.”

Kylo kisses the top of his head, and Poe can’t help but remember Ben, the boy Kylo used to be. He doesn’t know if he’s genuine, but Poe curls up against his chest, thinking of the boy he knew so long ago. Maybe he’s not as dead as Kylo likes to claim. Maybe there is a reason for Poe to stay with Kylo and Hux after all.

He looks up at Kylo and he wants to trust him. He wants to believe everything will work out. He almost wants to become his mate, although he knows he’s not going to get along with Hux. But when it’s just Kylo, he can imagine a happy ending for himself. Without thinking, he reaches up and pulls Kylo’s head down and kisses him.

Kylo holds him tighter against him and Poe puts a hand on his waist. He wants to take his shirt off and feel more of his skin, but then he realizes what he’s doing and turns his head away. He tries to wiggle away but Kylo holds him.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Poe answers. “Just. You have a mate. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well, you might also become my mate. I hope you do. Hux understands.”

“Does he?” Poe isn’t sure that Hux would really be okay with anything, but he also doesn’t know him at all.

“Well, I don’t think he’ll mind me kissing you. But I’ll talk to him about just what he’s comfortable with the two of us doing together.” He finally lets go of Poe, but he stays close. Kylo is warm and he likes the way he feels. 

“I kissed you,” Poe reminds him. “So if he’s mad, he should at least be mad at me.”

Kylo smiles, and once again, Poe sees Ben. “Thanks, Poe. Are you going to be okay tonight?”

He nods. He suspects he won’t get much sleep, but it’s not as if he has anything to do in the morning. His only job he has now is to act as Kylo and Hux’s potential mate. And maybe come up with a way to survive his situation.

“Okay, but if you need anything, just come get me. And I mean that. Anything at all.” He gives Poe another hug before standing up and leaving.

Poe lays back down on his bed. Well, not his bed. Just the bed Kylo is letting him use for the moment. If Kylo is lying about his intentions, at least he’s being nice. It gives Poe some hope that maybe he is telling the truth about everything.

*

Poe lays in bed in the morning for as long as he can. When he finally can’t take being still any longer, he gets up. He has no idea what he’s going to do with himself while on board the Star Destroyer. He thinks he should have asked for some reading material.

He opens the door to his room and finds the bag he’d brought with him. Kylo took it, saying he needed to ensure that he didn’t sneak anything dangerous with him. But it looks like he’s finished going through it. At least he can put his things away. He doesn’t have much. Mostly extra clothes.

The only really personal thing he has is a holoprojector that contains holos of his friends and family. He wonders if someone in the First Order saw them. He hopes not, although it really doesn’t matter. He turns it on and finds a holo of Finn and Rey and he smiles. He hopes he’ll be able to see them again someday.

He takes his time putting his clothes away. Normally, he’d just throw them somewhere but since he has nothing better to do, he takes his time. He’s finished and rearranging things over and over when there’s a knock on his door. He sprints to the door, hoping to see Kylo.

“Oh,” he says when he opens the door and sees Hux. He can’t imagine what he wants.

“I’m about as thrilled at this as you are,” he says. “But I told Kylo I’d try to make this work so… I’m contacting your Resistance friends to ask for the ceasefire. If you want to speak with anyone there, you can come with me.”

“Really?” Poe can’t believe Hux would do anything so considerate. “I can talk to them?”

“It’s not like you have any secrets you can tell them,” Hux says. “Although I do expect you to keep your mouth shut while I negotiate.”

“Of course,” Poe says. He’s been wondering if he’d ever be allowed to send word to his friends. He can’t believe it’s going to happen so soon. And he didn’t even have to ask.

Poe follows Hux from their chambers and they go into a conference room. It’s empty. Poe thought Kylo would be there too, but he doesn’t question it. He doesn’t speak at all to Hux while Hux sends a message to the Resistance. Then, they wait.

Finally, there’s an incoming transmission and Hux accepts it and there’s a projection of Leia in front of them.

“General Hux,” she starts to say, then she seems to notice Poe. “Commander Dameron! What’s going on? If this is some kind of hostage negotiation -”

“Everything’s fine,” Poe interrupts. “I’m here because I want to be. You got my note right? They said they’re not going to hurt me.”

“Poe, you can’t believe anything they say,” Leia warns him.

“I know, but this just might be worth it.” He looks over at Hux. “Maybe you should just tell her why you called?”

“I’d like to negotiate a ceasefire,” Hux says. “No aggression from either side. We both stay within our borders. Starting with a period of perhaps a month, and longer if things are working out.”

“Why would you want a ceasefire? Is this even authorized?”

“The Supreme Leader himself has ordered me to undertake these negotiations.”

“Why isn’t he taking part?”

“I don’t know.” It’s certainly a lie, Poe thinks. He knows why Kylo won’t take part. Leia probably does too. “Is this something you’re even interested in because I don’t want to waste my time if you won’t consider it.”

“Of course I am,” Leia says. “I don’t think it’s fair that you have a hostage, however, and we have nothing to ensure your good behavior.”

“I’m not a hostage,” Poe says, but falls silent after the look Hux gives him.

“He’s here of his free will,” Hux says. “However, if it makes you feel better, I can send someone to you.”

“I think that’ll be for the best. And I want to be able to communicate with Commander Dameron for the duration of the ceasefire. Once a week. Of course, we’ll let you do the same with whoever you choose to send.”

Poe listens as they negotiate all the terms of their ceasefire, but he keeps his mouth shut. It’s not until they’ve finished that Leia speaks to him.

“Poe, I can’t believe you ran off with the First Order, but I assume that somehow, you’re the reason for the ceasefire. So thank you. And stay safe.”

“You too, General.”

The transmission ends and Poe is alone with Hux. He thinks he’ll just be taken back to their chambers, but Hux just stands there staring at him.

“What do you really hope to get out of this?” Hux finally asks.

“What?” Poe isn’t expecting that.

“Kylo didn’t just ask you to come be our mate and you just jumped at the chance. You don’t even know me. So he either misled you, or there’s something you think you can get out of this.”

“That isn’t too far from what happened,” Poe says with a shrug. “He said that there might be a chance for peace but that he and his mate needed an omega to help them. I didn’t know all the details until I was on his shuttle, but it didn’t change anything. If it helps bring peace, I’ll do it.”

“I don’t believe that’s all you want,” Hux says, stepping closer to him. “There’s something else you’re planning. You’re not going to let us fuck you, let us breed you, just for a chance at peace.” 

“You’d be surprised at what I’d do,” Poe says. Somehow, Hux is better at seeing through him than Kylo despite Kylo actually being a mind reader. 

“Maybe you should show how far you’re willing to go,” Hux suggests as he reaches up to stroke his cheek. “I know you’ll kiss Kylo. I bet you’d fuck him, too. Maybe that’s what you’re doing. Stealing my mate and trying to bring him over to your side.”

“No,” Poe says, shaking his head. He’s honest, too. He hasn’t even considered trying to seduce Kylo away from the First Order

Hux is still petting his face and then he suddenly grabs him and throws him face down on the table. Before Poe can move, Hux is on top of him, pinning him down. For the first time since coming on board, Poe is terrified. He doesn’t know what Hux is planning. He only knows the man by reputation, but if that’s anything to go by, then Poe knows he’s in for nothing good.

“Maybe you’re just a desperate omega looking for a good fuck,” Hux suggests in his ear. “Is that the problem? No alphas left in the Resistance to fill your ass? If that’s all you’re after, I can fuck you right now.”

Poe whimpers. Even though he’s thought about fucking both Hux and Kylo, he didn’t think it’d be like this. He probably should have known. He feels a hand on his hip and closes his eyes. Maybe it won’t be so bad. He just hopes Hux doesn’t drag it out.

“Really, Dameron?” Hux asks. “You’re just going to let me do whatever I want?”

“Just get it over with,” Poe says. Suddenly, the weight is gone from his back. Poe doesn’t move, expecting that Hux will be back on top of him soon enough. But he doesn’t touch him and Poe stands up and turns around. Hux is standing back, looking very displeased.

“Can you find your way back to our chambers on your own?” Hux asks. Poe nods, although he’s not entirely sure. But he doesn’t really want to go back there with Hux. Maybe he can trust Kylo, but he definitely doesn’t trust Hux.

After a while, Poe manages to find his way back and he immediately escapes into his room and locks the door. He knows that since the chambers belong to Kylo and Hux they can both override the lock and come in whenever they want. There’s nowhere he can hide and he has no way to defend himself. 

He’s definitely made a mistake going with Kylo. He can only hope that Kylo finds him before Hux. And that Kylo meant it when he said he’d let him go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo is sitting on his throne, bored. He’d rather not be there, listening to reports and every little problem every person in the First Order is having. It’s never entertaining and especially not when Kylo knows Poe is likely sitting by himself. He wants to spend as much time as possible with the pilot to help him adjust, but the demands of the job are keeping him from his hopefully future mate.

When Hux walks into his throne room, he sits up straight. He always likes to see Hux, and he should hopefully have news of Poe. He did give Hux orders to spend time with him, because Kylo knows he’s not going to put much effort into being around him otherwise.

“The ceasefire is in place,” Hux reports. “All our troops have been ordered to halt all aggressions.”

“Good,” Kylo says. “And Poe? Did he go with you?”

“He did,” Hux replied. “He was unable to keep quiet during the negotiations like I told him. And General Organa wants us to send a hostage to them since she believes that’s what Dameron is.”

“That’s fine,” Kylo says. “Who are you planning on sending?”

“Peavey.” Hux smiles a bit at that, and so does Kylo. Everyone knows Hux doesn’t like the captain. “I do have some other concerns about the pilot.”

“Oh?”

“Have you really thought about why he’s here?” Hux asks. 

“He wants peace,” Kylo said with a shrug. “Poe’s always been a guy who’ll look for a non-violent solution. He thinks this might work.” Kylo doesn’t tell Hux that he wants the same thing. 

“You really buy that? You think he’s here to fuck us to end the war?”

“What do you think he’s here to do?” Kylo hasn’t read Poe’s mind, but he feels like he knows him enough. He doesn’t really think Poe has ulterior motives.

“I haven’t figured it out yet,” Hux says. “It might be the galaxy’s worst assassination attempt. He’s definitely up to something, though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“He was ready to just let me fuck him,” Hux explains. “Which only makes sense if he’s trying to hide something.”

“What?” Kylo jumps to his feet and is standing in front of Hux within seconds. “What did you do to him?”

“Calm down, Kylo,” Hux says. “I didn’t do anything. I just pushed him down and told him I was going to fuck him.”

“Why?” Kylo can’t believe what Hux is saying. He has no idea why he would do such a thing.

“If he really was here to become our mate, I think he might have asked me to not fuck him over the top of the conference table with one member of our group not even present. But he just said to get it over with. Which to me, says he’s up to something else. He doesn't want me finding out what he's doing.”

“I can’t believe you would do that!” Kylo shouts at him. “He probably thought he had to do it to ensure the ceasefire went through! Where is he now? Is he okay?”

“Why do you care so much about him? He’s Resistance!”

Kylo doesn’t bother responding to Hux. He has no idea why Hux would be jealous of Poe. After all, Hux is the one he’s been with for the past several years. Hux is the one he’s decided to bond to despite the both of them being alphas. But he does care about Poe and he needs to make sure he’s okay. After all, he’s the one who got him involved in this mess.

He walks by Hux and heads to their chambers. He tries to walk but he ends up running so he can get to Poe as quick as possible. Everyone gets out of his way when they see him coming, so it doesn’t take long to get back to their rooms. 

As soon as he walks in he can sense Poe’s fear. He wants to burst into his room and pull him into his arms and tell him everything’s okay but he realizes that he might just scare him more if he does so. Instead he knocks on the door.

“Poe?” he calls. “It’s Kylo. Can I come in?”

There’s no answer. Kylo waits and he wonders if he should just leave Poe alone, give him some time to feel better. But Kylo knows he wouldn’t want to sit alone on a ship where he had no friends. He’d want someone to be nice to him. And Poe can always ask him to leave.

“Poe, I’m coming in, okay?” He gives him a moment to tell him to go away, but there’s still no answer. Kylo unlocks the door and walks in. He doesn’t immediately see Poe, but he hears him. He’s sitting on the floor, behind his bed, his knees pulled to his chest.

“Poe,” Kylo says as he goes to sit next to him. “I’m so sorry. Hux told me what happened. I never would have let him be alone with you if I knew he might do something like that. I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

He puts his arms around Poe and Poe just sits there. Kylo’s about to let go when Poe leans against him. Kylo holds him tight while Poe cries against him. He’s holding Poe when he sees Hux appear in the doorway. Kylo shakes his head at him. Hux is the last person Poe needs to see at the moment. Hux leaves without argument.

“Kylo,” Poe says after he’s calmed down. “If I wanted to go home, would it affect the ceasefire?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo says after thinking about it. He wants to tell him no, but he doesn’t want to lie. “Hux will argue against it since we’re only doing it while you make your decision. And I know he’ll say that because you didn’t stay as long as you said you would, we don’t have to enter peace talks.”

He feels Poe nod against him, and he feels terrible about the situation. He knows Hux is right and he really shouldn’t care that much about Poe. But he was one of Ben’s very few friends and he never judged him. He was always so kind and Kylo just wants to repay that. So far, he’s done a terrible job.

“But I can take you home right now,” Kylo says. “I’ll still try to make good on our terms. Just because you tried. It’s not your fault Hux attacked you. Do you want to leave?”

Poe nods but says, “I’ll stay. The ceasefire is more important.”

“Poe,” Kylo is about to talk him out of it, but he does want him to stay. Even though their chances of having a third mate is now gone. Kylo doesn’t know if he can salvage the situation. “I understand if you want me to keep Hux away from you. I can find you different chambers. Away from him. But if you want… I don’t know. Do you even want to give him another chance?”

“Not really,” Poe answers. “But I think maybe I just need more time. But I don’t think I can be alone with him. Not for a while.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kylo apologizes again. 

“It’s not your fault. I should have known better when he was being nice. I should have known he had something like that planned.”

Kylo doesn’t have the heart to tell Poe that it is his fault. Because he’s the one who told Hux to let Poe speak to his friends when he called to negotiate the ceasefire. It wouldn’t change anything if he knew, and he might be mad at Kylo for it. So he says nothing.

He holds onto Poe until he feels that the other man is asleep. Very carefully, he picks him up and puts him in bed, covering him up and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. He makes sure to lock the door as he leaves, although he’ll make sure Hux doesn’t bother him again.

He still can’t believe his mate would do such a thing. He knows he should probably give themselves some time but he finds himself summoning Hux back to their chambers anyway. He needs to make sure Hux never even thinks about doing something like that again.

“I hope this is important,” Hux says when he walks in.

“How could you do that to him?” Kylo shouts.

“Are you seriously on about that again?” Hux shouts back. “He’s Resistance and he’s up to something! I’d think you’d know something about interrogation techniques!”

“Interrogation? Hux, he’s not a prisoner! He was actually hoping this would work and you had to go and ruin everything again!”

“Well if I ruin everything why don’t you go take your omega and be happy with him and leave me out of it? And when he slits your throat in the middle of the night, I’ll happily dispose of your corpse!”

“That’s not what I want!” Kylo shouts. He’s surprised that Hux would even think such a thing. “Hux, I want to be with you! But we keep fighting and I know we’re not going to make it like this! I brought him here to help us and you said you’d give him a chance but you’re not! You’re just so determined that it won’t work you won’t even try and I don’t know what else to do! I don’t want to lose you!”

He only stops yelling because Hux puts his arms around him and holds onto him. Even when he tries to push him off, Hux holds on. He walks him over to a couch and has him sit down. Hux sits next to him and kisses him. Kylo knows he should stop him since they’re in the middle of a serious discussion, but he’s never been able to say no to Hux. When they’re like this, they get along so well. He just wishes they could always get along.

Kylo finds himself kissing Hux back and before too long, they’re taking their clothes off and Hux is laying on top of him. Kylo reaches between them and takes both their cocks in his hand. For a moment, Kylo thinks Hux will be content to come just like that but then he pulls himself away. Kylo watches as he gets up and reaches into a drawer of a small table. They have lube stashed everywhere in their chambers since they never know when they’ll need it.

“How do you want to do it?” Hux asks when he returns to the couch.

Kylo always has trouble deciding, which is why he usually just lets Hux take control when they have sex. It’s been a while since Kylo’s topped, since usually after an argument, he lets Hux take out his frustrations on him. He takes the bottle of lube and positions Hux on the couch. He strokes his cock and balls gently before moving his finger towards his hole.

He teases the outside of his rim before squirting some lube onto his finger and then pressing inside of Hux. He coats his insides and then adds another finger. He likes to take his time, but he’s also aware of Poe sleeping not too far away. He doesn’t want to take too long and risk Poe waking up and seeing them without any warning.

Once he gets Hux worked open he rubs his cock with lube and presses inside. He’s slowly pushing inside of him and he reaches for Hux’s cock, wanting to get him off as well. Just as he gets all the way inside of Hux, the ginger reaches down and stills his hand.

“Don’t you dare knot me,” Hux growls.

“I won’t,” Kylo promises. They almost never knot each other, at least not intentionally. Still, just to make sure Hux doesn’t get nervous, he doesn’t push his cock all the way in, making sure his knot stays outside.

He leans down so he can kiss him and Hux puts his hands on his head and holds him there. After a while, Hux moves one of his hands down to Kylo’s chest and rubs a thumb over his nipple. Kylo can’t help but moan into Hux’s mouth. 

Soon, Hux moves his other hand down to fondle Kylo’s balls, and Kylo knows he’s trying to make him come first. They’ve always been competitive with each other, even in bed. Especially in bed. At least when it came to sex, it’s always a friendly competition, but Kylo doesn’t play fair, using the Force both to keep himself from coming and to help stimulate Hux.

Kylo moves on from Hux’s mouth and starts planting kisses on his jaw and trails down to Hux’s neck. He knows right where Hux likes to be kissed and he starts stroking him faster and faster. Soon, Hux is crying out as he comes all over his belly and Kylo’s hand. As soon as Hux is coming, Kylo stops holding back and he comes almost immediately after Hux.

He pumps slowly into him as he finishes filling him with his seed, finally coming to a rest with his swollen knot resting just outside of his entrance. Kylo lets himself rest on top of Hux, still giving him light kisses. 

After they recover, Kylo slips out of Hux and Hux wriggles out from underneath him. He’s always recovered faster than Kylo, and Kylo just lays on the couch. “Stay here,’ he says. “I’ll clean you up in just a bit.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hux says. “I’ve got to get back to work and you need to rest. But Kylo. I’m sorry about what happened. With your pilot. I’ll do better.”

Kylo doesn’t bother telling him it’s too late and that Poe doesn’t want to see him. He hopes Hux is serious though. And maybe Poe will give him another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Things with Dameron are calming down, Hux thinks. He’s still using one of the spare rooms in their chambers but he doesn’t really see him very much. Sometimes, Hux sees him when he walks in and he’s sitting with Kylo, but Hux doesn’t talk to him or even look at him. He goes to his bedroom and even if he’s only in there a moment, Dameron has disappeared when he comes out. Sometimes Kylo is gone as well.

Despite Kylo’s reassurances, Hux can’t help but feel jealous. Dameron seems to be the one getting all of Kylo’s attention lately. And Hux is left to his own devices. He has no idea what Kylo and the pilot are doing, and although Kylo is good about saying if Dameron kisses him or touches him, Hux doesn’t know if he’d actually tell him if they did more. He wants to trust his mate, but he still worries he might lose him.

Still, he promised Kylo he would try. He hasn’t figured out how yet. As far as he can tell, Dameron wants nothing to do with him. As Hux thinks about it, he realizes that it doesn’t make sense for the pilot to still be with them if he’s already decided against becoming their mate. Not unless his goal is to take Kylo from him.

He really needs to talk to Dameron. He tells himself he’s going to keep it friendly and not accuse Dameron of being there as a Resistance spy. Of course, that doesn’t matter unless he can get him to leave his room and talk to him. He can’t even apologize for his behavior since he can’t speak to him. He could just walk in the door, although that would only make things worse. And Kylo would definitely not be happy.

Hux decides on another plan. One that may not work, but it will at least give the appearance that he’s trying. And then hopefully, Kylo will see that and not blame him when things don’t work out. He orders a selection of pastries brought up from the kitchen. They’re a rare treat for the officers, but as Grand Marshall, Hux can have them as often as he likes. Of course, they’re not for him. He places them on a plate and leaves them in the kitchen with a note. Then, once everything is set up, he goes and knocks on Dameron’s door.

“You don’t have to open the door,” Hux says. “I left something for you on the kitchen table. I’ll be in my room if you’d like to get it.”

Hux doesn’t expect a reply so he doesn’t wait for one. He returns to his room and pulls up some reports he needs to go over for the next day. If Dameron’s emerged from his room, Hux has no idea. He can easily keep working for hours, so he fully intends to stay in his room until Kylo arrives. If the treats are still there, Hux is certain that Kylo and Dameron will share them together. And maybe, after seeing the note, they might even invite him to join.

He’s going over the daily report from another ship in the fleet when there’s a soft knock at the door. Hux almost thinks he imagined it, but he knows better. He puts his datapad down and goes over to the door, opening it just a crack to see Dameron standing on the other side.

“Uh,” the pilot says, not looking at him. “I saw your note. If you wanted to talk. Now. We can.” As soon as he finishes speaking, he walks away. Hux gives him a moment before fully opening the door and stepping outside slowly.

Hux sits down on the sofa in the living room while Dameron sits at the kitchen table, which puts a good distance between the two of them. If the pilot feels threatened, it even gives him an advantage in moving either to his room or out into the ship’s corridor. 

“I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day,” Hux says. “I don’t think it was likely the two of us were ever going to get along, but I did promise Kylo I’d try. So here’s the thing. I’ll be completely honest with you if you can do the same.”

“Sure,” Dameron says, not looking at him.

“Why are you still here? You’ve obviously decided against trying to work things out with me, so shouldn’t you go back to your Resistance friends?”

“I don’t want to put the ceasefire at risk,” Dameron replies. “I told Kylo I’d stay here as long as I originally agreed to so we could maintain the ceasefire.”

“What if I would guarantee that it would remain for the same duration? Would you go?”

Dameron doesn’t answer immediately. “I don’t know,” he finally says. “I think if I could trust you, yes. But I don’t. I think you just want to get rid of me.”

“True,” Hux says. “I want you away from my ship and my mate. And I would be maintain the ceasefire agreement in order to do so. But if you left, would you try to take Kylo with you?”

The other man shakes his head. “He wouldn’t go,” he says. “Even if I asked.”

Hux isn’t certain about that, but he doesn’t tell Dameron. The last thing he needs to do is give him any ideas. He feels that if Kylo continues spending so much time with Dameron, when the time comes for him to leave, they’ll be leaving together.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Did you actually mean it when you said you would try things out with me?”

“I don’t know,” Hux admits. “I think so, yes. But at the same time, I wanted you locked up and I couldn’t believe Kylo would think this was a good idea. But when he’s got an idea in his head, it’s always best to let it play out. He won’t listen to reason.”

“So you just agreed for Kylo’s sake?”

“What are you? A therapist now?” Hux realizes he probably shouldn’t be talking about Kylo like that, not with Dameron of all people.

“Just curious,” he says. “If it’s just because you want to show Kylo he’s wrong, then yeah, this was never gonna work. I figured as much, but I thought maybe you would have had some other reason for going along with this.”

“Well, there was another reason,” Hux says. “One reason I thought it might be nice to have you around.”

“What would that be?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Hux feels himself blushing. He doesn’t want to tell Dameron that he’s always wanted children and that he’d been excited at the idea of Dameron giving him that.

If the pilot planned on asking him more about it, Hux never found out because their door opens and interrupts their conversation. Kylo takes a few steps into the room then freezes and looks between them.

“Is everything all right?” Kylo asks. Of course, he walks over to Dameron.

“We’re just talking,” Dameron says. Kylo is standing in front of Dameron, partially blocking him from Hux’s view, but Hux can see him picking up the note he’d left.

“Really, Hux?” Kylo asks, turning to face him. “You wrote that you didn’t poison them?”

“I assumed that’s what he would think,” Hux says with a shrug. “So I wanted to assure him that I didn’t do that.”

“No offense,” Dameron says, “but the note made me more suspicious.”

“He’s actually probably telling the truth,” Kylo says as he picks up one of the pastries and takes a bite out of it. “And if he was going to poison you, he wouldn’t make it so obvious.”

“Thank you, Kylo. I knew you would have faith in my abilities to poison someone.”

Apparently, seeing Kylo eat the pastries is enough to assure Dameron that they are indeed safe to eat. He picks one up and takes a small bite. He’s a very dainty eater in comparison to Kylo who usually shoves everything into his mouth.

“I suppose I should leave the two of you alone,” Hux says, standing up. 

“Wait,” Kylo says, mouth full of food. “Why don’t the three of us spend some time together? We can order something to eat. Maybe watch a movie?”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t ruin your fun?” Hux asks. He’s certain that he will. Dameron doesn’t like him and Kylo prefers Dameron.

“Of course not,” Kylo says quickly. “I want us to spend time together. And if you two are finally on speaking terms, we can do that.”

Hux can’t believe Kylo still thinks there’s hope for the three of them. He almost tells him it’s pointless, but he’s not about to start a fight in front of Dameron. If only the pilot would say something about it never working out. Then maybe Kylo would realize. And then maybe he’d leave him for the omega.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that, pilot?” Hux asks, hoping Dameron will give him an out. But the other man nods instead. “Let me just get my datapad.”

If he’s going to have to sit with the two of them while they fondle each other, then he’s at least going to get some work done at the same time. Kylo orders something from the ship’s kitchen and then he and Dameron pick out a movie, while Hux answers his messages. He notes that they don’t even ask him about what he wants to eat or watch. Not that he cares.

All things considered, it’s not the worst way to spend the evening. Hux and Dameron sit on opposite sides of the couch with Kylo between them, and the two of them let Hux work through his neverending stream of messages. The movie is somewhat distracting, but it is nice to have something to eat besides ration bars and instant noodles, which is all Hux usually makes for himself.

As he works, Hux can’t help but notice that Dameron is leaning on Kylo. He tells himself that he could do the same, but he doesn’t want to appear to be competing for Kylo’s affection. Kylo likes Dameron. Hux knows it’s only natural for him to be attracted to an omega, especially one he’s had history with. He just never thought Kylo would find someone else. 

It’s not as if Hux hasn’t thought about how rough their relationship usually is and that they might be better off apart. But he’d never actually thought about leaving. Not until Kylo brought his omega on board their ship. Now, he’s not even sure what he wants. Part of him wants Kylo to be his and only his, but another part of him wants to accept Dameron because that’s the only way he can also have Kylo. And there’s yet a third part of him that is considering just walking away entirely. He could leave and let Kylo be happy with the omega. Even if Kylo said it’s not what he wants, his actions speak louder than words.

“Hux,” Kylo says, reaching over to him and pulling him towards him. It’s unexpected and Hux doesn’t have time to resist. Before he knows it, his head is on Kylo’s shoulder. “You’re thinking really loudly.”

Kylo kisses the top of his head and holds him with one arm. Hux closes his eyes so he can imagine it’s just the two of them, just like it used to be. He’s still fully aware that Kylo’s only got one arm around him as his other arm is occupied with Dameron. So not quite like it used to be, but as close as he was going to get.

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo whispers. “You don’t need to worry.”

Hux wishes he could believe him. No matter what happens, Hux only sees misery in his future. Either Kylo leaves him or he leaves Kylo. And he knows if it comes down to it, he’s going to leave. His only hope is that Dameron goes back to the Resistance. Even if that does happen, he knows Kylo will be sad and it still won’t be good for either of them.

When the movie is finally over, Dameron goes to his room. Hux watches as Kylo hugs him and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. He tries not to feel jealous. He fails.

Hux is a little surprised that Kylo doesn’t go with Dameron into his room. He’s sure that Kylo’s been spending quite a bit of time with Dameron in his room. He’s always coming to bed late and he’s always got Dameron’s scent all over him. Hux knows he should be glad that Kylo always chooses to return to him, but he knows the day is coming soon that he won’t.

“Let’s go to bed,” Kylo suggests.

“Go ahead,” Hux says, not looking at him. “I’ve got a few more things to go over.”

“I’ll stay up with you.” Kylo sits back down next to him. Now, with the third man gone, Hux does lean up against Kylo. And Kylo wraps both his arms around him. Hux wonders why they can’t always be just like that. The two of them together, not fighting, no one else. He almost says something about it to Kylo, but he realizes how that ends. They’ll argue and Kylo will go to Dameron. So Hux says nothing. He’ll at least get to have his mate for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better. OR ARE THEY?


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since he could remember, people had told Poe that he’s reckless and too willing to flirt with danger. He knows he’s doing the most dangerous thing he’s ever done by living with Kylo and Hux. Both of them could kill him in the blink of an eye. And Hux definitely seems like he wants to do just that.

Poe really doesn’t blame him. After all, it must look like he’s trying to steal his mate. Which is certainly not what Poe wants to do. He knows it’s actually a good plan. If he can seduce Kylo and make him his, then it doesn’t matter what happens with Hux or the ceasefire or the peace talks. If he makes Kylo his mate, the war is as good as won. At the very least, the First Order is thrown into chaos.

Despite knowing it could benefit the Resistance and the galaxy, Poe can’t bring himself to do it. He’s listened to Kylo talk about Hux and knows that Kylo truly loves the general, and he hears the pain in Hux’s voice when he talks about Kylo. They might both be terrible people, but Poe knows they’re also in love. And he’s not about to get between that. If they both wanted him, that would be one thing, but he thinks Hux is right in believing they simply aren’t compatible.

A knock on his door alerts him that Kylo is entering and he sits up. He’s about to tell him to spend the day with his mate, but he remembers that Kylo does have a very specific reason to be there. It’s been a week since the ceasefire’s been in place and he needs to contact the Resistance. It’ll be nice to talk to someone besides Kylo. 

“If you want,” Kylo says as they’re on their way to the communications room, “you can call them more often. I don’t think Hux would be happy if I gave you free access to our communications equipment, but all you have to do is ask and I can let you call.”

“Thanks,” Poe replies. He’s still surprised at Kylo’s gentle side. He’s also expecting it to disappear at any moment and he’s all too familiar with what he can do with the Force. He wonders how often he could talk to his friends before Kylo would lose his temper.

Kylo sits down in the room with him, but stays out of view so the Resistance won’t see him. Which is definitely for the best. He doesn’t imagine anyone over there would take well to seeing the Supreme Leader of the First Order with him. They’d likely think it’s a threat.

Poe grins when the hologram pops up to show Rey and Finn and BB-8. He didn’t know who to expect, and he’s glad to see his friends. He misses them terribly.

“Poe!” They both call out his name when they see him. 

“Hi guys,” he says. “You two taking good care of BB-8?” His droid whistles in the affirmative and Poe instantly feels better. Leaving his droid behind was the hardest part of his decision. He knew he could count on Rey and Finn, but he’s glad to see everyone.

“How’s the First Order treating you?” Rey asks.

“All you have to do is say the word and we’ll come get you,” Finn adds.

“I’m fine,” Poe answers. “Really.” He knows Finn doesn’t believe him, of course, but Poe is seeing a very different side of the First Order than what the former stormtrooper saw. He’s still glad to have friends who worry about him.

“They haven’t hurt you?” Finn asks.

“They’ve been surprisingly nice,” Poe says, deciding not to tell them how Hux had threatened him. It had just been a threat and he hadn’t actually harmed him. But he knew it would upset his friends to know that. “How are things at home?”

“The same as always,” Rey said. “Busy. Between training and flying, I don’t have much time.”

“Flying?” Poe asks. He knows Rey knew how to fly, but she hadn’t been flying anything when he left.

“We are down one good pilot,” Rey says. “So obviously, they needed me to help fill in as a pilot. Finn’s learning how to fly too.”

“I’m not very good yet,” Finn says.

“Well, maybe when I get back, you’ll have to show me how good you’ve gotten.”

“When are you coming back?” Rey asks. “From the note you left, it sounds like you’re planning on being there longer than the ceasefire period.”

“A few months, probably,” Poe says with a shrug. “It’s sort of a wait and see thing. But if everything goes well, then at least a few months.”

“That’s a long time,” Finn says. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re going to be okay?”

“If I’m not, I do get these weekly calls,” Poe answers. “So I’ll let you know. I know you don’t trust these people, but they’ve been good to me so far. You don’t have to worry.”

“Leia wants to talk to you too,” Rey says. “It was nice seeing you, Poe. Take care of yourself.”

“You too. And may the Force be with you.” He sees both of them smile before leaving and being replaced with Leia.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” Leia says. “They didn’t give you any trouble about calling us, did they?”

“No,” Poe said. “Someone just came and got me. I didn’t even have to remind them.”

“Good.” Leia pauses and Poe knows there’s something else she wants to talk about. Before he can ask her what it is, she speaks again. “Have you seen B- Kylo Ren at all?”

“Uh.” Poe sees Kylo’s head shoot up. He’s watching intently. “Well, of course I’ve seen him. It’s hard not to.” He doesn’t want to let Leia know exactly what’s going on between them. Not unless something actually comes of it. Even then, he knows she won’t approve, but at least she won’t chew him out for being reckless again.

“I see.” Poe has the suspicion that she knows something else is going on.

“Did you want me to give him a message or something?” Poe does his best not to look away from the hologram of Leia, but he can’t help but glance at Kylo.

“No,” Leia said. “It’s probably best if you don’t interact with him. And I’m sure giving him a message from me wouldn’t put him in the best of moods and I don’t want you in any more danger than you already are. But does he seem… okay?”

“I think so,” Poe says. “He’s not as scary as I remember.”

“Poe,” Leia scolded. “You haven’t been talking to him, have you?”

“Well, it’s not something I can avoid,” Poe replies. He can’t tell her the whole truth. There’s nothing she can do to stop him and she’d only worry. 

“Just be careful.”

“I will,” he promises. He can see that Kylo’s a little uneasy ever since Leia mentioned his name. “I have to go, but I’ll be back next week.”

“Take care of yourself, Poe.” 

The transmission cuts out, and Poe knows that Kylo is responsible for that even though he hasn’t moved a muscle. Neither one of them speak for a while. Finally Poe, breaks the silence.

“Sorry about that,” he mutters. “If you want, I can pretend I haven’t even seen you in the future.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kylo says, his voice flat. Poe knows he really does care, but he doesn’t press him. If he wants to talk about his mother, then he can do so when he’s ready. And Poe knows Leia is right. If he tries talking about her when he doesn’t want to, he’ll only put him in a bad mood. He already seems to be unhappy after listening to her talk about him.

“Guess I’ll just head back,” Poe says. He’s found his way back once before and he’s sure he can do it again.

“I’ll go with you,” Kylo says.

“You don’t have to. I’m sure you have more important things to do.” He walks out the door, hoping that Kylo will leave things at that, but within seconds, Kylo is at his side. “I’m really fine on my own.”

“I’m supposed to take care of you,” he says in response. The entire time Poe’s been with the First Order, Kylo has been very serious about that duty and he doesn’t see any point in arguing it with him. If walking him back to their chambers makes him feel better, Poe will let him do it. And it’s nice to not be wandering alone and he knows he would have made a wrong turn or two on his own.

Once back at their chambers, Poe heads to his room and sees that Kylo is still following him. He stops outside his door and faces Kylo. “I think I can find my way from here.”

“I thought I’d spend some more time with you,” he says. “I don’t want you to get lonely.”

“I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want me to go? You want to be alone?”

“Not particularly,” Poe answers, not wanting Kylo to start getting paranoid. “I just think you might want to spend some more time with Hux. I think he’s lonely too. And he’s your mate.”

“He’s fine,” Kylo says. “He’s working right now anyway.”

“Sure, but he probably knows that you’re with me. So if he sees you, he’ll at least know you’re not spending all your time with me. I don’t want to make him jealous.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Kylo mutters. “But if you need anything. Anything at all. Just let me know.”

“I will,” Poe promises. He opens the door to his room and steps inside. He glances over his shoulder and smiles at Kylo before closing the door. If he can ignore every terrible thing Kylo has done, Poe finds that he really does like him. Maybe they could have been mates if things hadn’t gone wrong.

Kylo brought him some books to read, and he settles down on his bed with one of them, but he isn’t really too interested in reading. He’s more curious about whether he can actually make Kylo’s plan work. He knows he gets along with Kylo perfectly fine. It’s Hux who’s the problem. Poe starts wondering if there’s anything he can do to make Hux hate him less.

He really doesn’t have anything he can offer to Hux. Or at least, nothing that he knows about. He remembers that Hux hinted at wanting him for some reason. If he could figure out just what Hux had meant, then maybe he could use it to win him over. Of course, Poe doesn’t really plan on permanently becoming their mate. He just needs to stay with them long enough for the Resistance to rebuild. Then he can make his escape. Or try to.

But he has other things to worry about too besides escaping. He has about a month before his heat comes. It’s probably not enough time to seduce Hux, and he’s not sure he should try. Or if he even wants to. He knows that he and Kylo will most likely just have to use their backup plan. And hopefully by his next heat, Hux will have warmed up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing around on the bridge is a complete waste of time, Kylo thinks. If anything needs something from him, they can send him a message. He can check those from anywhere, which means he could be sitting with Poe instead of just standing there. But Poe had insisted he not spend the day with him.

Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if he’d had a reason to not want him around. If perhaps Hux was right and he is up to something. He can’t imagine what he might do. After all, he has very restricted access around the ship. And there are security cameras that would record him everywhere except for their chambers.

Which makes Kylo think he might be up to something there. Now that he thinks about it, it may not have been his best idea to bring a member of the Resistance into his personal chambers where he has easy access to the leaders of the First Order. He hasn’t sensed any deceit from Poe, but now he can’t help but think about it.

“What are you doing here?” 

Kylo is pulled from his thoughts of Poe’s possible betrayal by Hux’s voice. He looks at him and sees that he doesn’t appear pleased. Maybe Poe was wrong about what Hux would want.

“It’s my ship,” Kylo reminds him. “I can be wherever I want.”

“If you’re not doing anything, maybe you can go brood elsewhere. Why aren’t you with your omega?”

“He’s not…” Kylo sighs. He knows they’ll fight about this later. But at least on the bridge, Hux is unlikely to start an argument. It’s happened before, but Hux likes to keep up appearances. Especially in front of large groups of people. “Look, I’m here because he said you’re jealous that I spend so much time with him. So shouldn’t you be happy to see me?”

“He suggested you come to the bridge?” Hux asks.

“Yeah.”

“And you just left him alone. A member of the Resistance. When he asked to be alone. You just did it?” Hux is just barely restraining himself from yelling, Kylo determines. He knows exactly how Hux sounds when he’s getting ready to explode. “Did you think that maybe there was a reason he wanted you to go away?”

“Yeah, but -”

“And you still left him on his own!”

Kylo doesn’t have a chance to tell him he’s sensed nothing in the Force. Hux is leaving and Kylo follows. As they make their way to their chambers, Hux calls a squad of troopers and an explosive searching droid. Kylo rolls his eyes. It’s a bit excessive. Poe hasn’t even been on his own for an hour.

When they arrive, the troopers and droid are there waiting. Hux allows them inside. “I want this place searched,” he orders. “If anything’s been tampered with, I need to know.”

After giving out his orders, he heads straight for Poe’s room. Kylo doesn’t even have a chance to stop him before he’s unlocking the door and marching inside. Kylo is right behind him, worried that he might hurt Poe.

Poe appears to have been sleeping on his bed, and Kylo looks at Hux with a smirk, but Hux isn’t paying attention. He’s looking at Poe, who seems startled at having them both in his room.

“What’s going on?” Poe asks as he looks between the two of them.

“What have you been doing since Kylo left?” Hux demands to know.

“Um, well, I was reading and then I fell asleep,” Poe says with a shrug. “Is something wrong?”

“We’ll see,” Hux says. He leaves the room. 

“Sorry,” Kylo says once Hux is gone. He sees the book sitting next to him and is sure that he has told the truth. Kylo doesn’t want to admit that he thought he might have been up to something as well. He wants to trust Poe, but he knows Hux has a point. “You might not want to go back to sleep just yet. We’re probably going to be making a lot of noise.”

Kylo leaves to watch the search take place. He’s curious as to whether they’ll find anything. He doesn’t think so, but he wants to be the first to know. In less than an hour, the droid and troopers have determined that nothing has been tampered with and there are no explosives present, and Hux dismisses them. 

He has a datapad in his hands and Kylo quickly recognizes it as his. Before he can ask what he’s doing, Hux hands it to him and he takes it, giving it a questioning look.

“You shouldn’t leave that laying around,” he scolds. “We wouldn’t want our guest gaining access to the Supreme Leader’s datapad, now would we?”

“It wasn’t laying around,” Kylo says, thinking of where he had left it. “It was next to our bed.”

“And our room was not secure,” Hux reminds him. “Which means he easily could have walked in and taken it. He hasn’t used it, but you’ll want to be more careful in the future.”

“Can you stop that?” Kylo growls as he walks back into their room to put his datapad back. 

“What?”

“Speaking to me like I’m a child!”

“Maybe if you stop acting like one, I will.”

“At least I’m not paranoid like you are. Poe’s not going to do anything. He won’t risk the peace. And he was sleeping!”

“If he’s smart, he would try to take us out. Ceasefire be damned. Think of the advantage it would give his allies if we were both dead. It’s not paranoia. It’s actually using your head. Although as long as I’m here, I might as well find out just what he was up to.”

“Leave him alone,” Kylo says, but Hux has already shouted for him to come out of his room. Poe responds, slowly leaving his room and standing as far as he can from Hux.

“You wanted to be left on your own. Why?”

“You don’t have to answer,” Kylo says.

“Quiet, Kylo. Tell me, pilot.”

“Uh,” Poe glances at Kylo, and he knows he’s about to give in to Hux. 

Kylo decides he’s had enough. He’s put up with quite a bit from Hux because he’s his mate, but he’s not going to let him yell at Poe or interrogate him. He is Hux’s superior and it’s about time Hux remembers that. He pushes Hux away, a little more roughly than he intends to, and goes to Poe’s side.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s get you back to your room. You don’t have to talk to him.” He walks Poe back to his room and once he’s safely behind his door, he turns his attention to Hux. 

“What are you doing, Kylo?”

“I’m the Supreme Leader. I can do whatever I want and I don’t have to explain myself to you. And I told you to leave him alone. Don’t disobey my orders again.”

“I see.” Hux stares at him for a few moments then turns and leaves. Kylo is surprised he didn’t argue with him, but he’s not going to complain. Maybe he’s finally figured it out that he can’t argue about every single thing.

He knows he needs to be nicer. He shouldn’t have pushed him. But he’ll apologize to Hux when he returns to their chambers after his shift. Maybe he can explain that he just wants Poe to feel somewhat safe with them and that’s why he doesn’t want Hux yelling at him. He’ll understand, Kylo thinks.

Then there’s a chime on his datapad. Kylo sees he has a new message and he almost ignores it but then he sees it’s from Hux. And then he sees the subject line: Request to Transfer Ship.

Kylo opens it immediately, sure he must have read that wrong. But the message is exactly as labeled. Hux has sent in to be transferred to another ship. He wants to leave Kylo. Without even thinking about it, Kylo denies the request. He’s not going to let Hux take off just because he’s mad.

A few seconds later, another request comes on his datapad. This one is also from Hux, but he’s instead requesting new chambers. Kylo is about to deny that as well, but then he thinks about it. Maybe a little distance between them might be good for them. He really wants to talk to Hux about it, but if he’s sending requests through the official channels, he clearly doesn’t want to talk. 

He hates doing it, but he approves the request. He keeps telling himself it’ll be good for them. When the droids come to pack up Hux’s things and take them to his new chambers, Kylo pays absolutely no attention. He doesn’t care.

But then they’re gone along with everything that belonged to Hux and Kylo can’t help but cry. His mate left him. He knows it’s his fault. Even when he tried to save their relationship, he just made everything worse. He doesn’t know how long he sits on the sofa crying and wishing for Hux to walk in the door. He just knows he never comes.

Eventually, he feels arms around him. But it’s not Hux. Poe has left his room and pulled him into his arms. He wants Hux, but he’s glad to have anyone at all with him. He curls up against Poe and cries into his shirt while Poe strokes his hair. 

“You’re okay, Kylo,” Poe whispers to him.

“No,” he says, shaking his head. He cries more, because he doesn’t want to admit out loud what happened, but he has to. “He’s gone, Poe. Hux left me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Not living with Kylo is not as great as Hux had hoped. It had been weeks since he’d moved into his own chambers and although at first it was nice to be able to go there after his shift and not have an argument waiting for him, it has also been incredibly lonely. He’s used to Kylo going on missions and leaving for extended periods of time, but he always knew he’d come back. Now, Kylo is right there on the ship, but not in his bed.

He suspects that at least Kylo doesn’t have to deal with sleeping alone. Surely, he brought Dameron into his bed as soon as he was gone. It’s probably for the best, but it still makes him angry that he chose a Resistance member over him. But he doesn’t know their whole history together. Maybe there’s a reason they like each other so much. Something he never had any chance at competing against.

Hux wants to talk to Kylo, talk about possibly moving back in, but he doesn’t want to be the one to suggest it or even start the conversation. He wants Kylo to come to him, beg him to come back. He won’t, of course. Not when he has his omega to warm his bed. 

That’s fine with Hux. It might hurt, but he’ll get over it. And when Kylo’s new relationship eventually blows up in his face, Hux will pick up the pieces. Maybe at that point, he won’t even want Kylo back. He hopes he won’t, but somehow he knows he will. 

At least running the ship and the First Order seems to be easier. He hardly even sees Kylo anymore. If he needs the Supreme Leader’s approval for anything, he sends in a request and Kylo gives him whatever he needs. It is nice that he doesn’t have to argue about every credit he wants to spend. 

As he sends his latest request in for approval, he decides he’d rather have his mate back. There’s no sense shedding any tears, though. Kylo has found a better partner. Deep down, he always suspected he would, although he never wanted to believe it. He’d really thought that Kylo had been the one for him.

He sees when Kylo approves his request and he’s tempted to send him a personal message. He probably won’t answer, but at least he will have tried. Before he can decide what to do, he receives a message from Kylo. He wants him to meet him in the communication room. He agrees immediately.

He takes his time getting there as he doesn’t want Kylo to see him as desperate. When he makes it to the door, he waits another minute before opening the door and walking inside. He’s immediately disappointed. Dameron’s there as well and he realizes it was time for his weekly call home.

“Is there something you need, Supreme Leader?”

“Hux,” Kylo says, standing up from his seat. He looks like he’s about to say something, but then he closes his mouth. He waits for a few moments before he actually speaks. “There’s a pressing matter that I need to attend to. Off ship.”

“I see.” Hux doesn’t see any reason to care. Whether or not he’s on the ship makes no difference to him. 

“How long will you be gone?” Dameron asks. He sounds nervous.

“A week. Ten days at the most. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in time.”

Hux almost asks what he’s talking about, but he reminds himself he doesn’t care. And it’s not hard to figure out. They’re talking about the omega’s heat. He didn’t know it would be so soon, but he also never asked.

“I’ll arrange for Poe to have everything he needs,” Kylo says. “But I am relying on you, Grand Marshal, to ensure that he is able to make his weekly communication with the Resistance.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

“I expect him to be in perfect health when I return,” Kylo says. “There will be consequences if he’s harmed in any way.”

“I understand.” He had no plans to do anything. He wants to pretend he’s not even there. 

Kylo turns to the pilot and puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Hux remembers when those smiles were only for him and no one else. “I’ll be back soon,” he says, voice soft.

Dameron stands and puts his arms around him. He obviously doesn’t want Kylo to go, but Hux knows Kylo better than anyone. If he’s made up his mind, he’s going to do whatever he has planned.

Kylo doesn’t even look at Hux when he leaves the room and Hux tries not to think about how much more Kylo seems to care for Dameron. Instead, he turns his attention to Dameron himself, who is just standing there, looking towards the door. 

“You should go back to your chambers,” Hux suggests.

“Hey, before I do, could I talk to you about something?” Dameron asks. Hux nods, curious as to what Dameron would want to talk to him about. “It’s about Kylo. He really misses you. I know you’re angry, but do you think there’s any chance that you might be able to forgive him?”

That’s not what Hux had expected him to ask. It takes him a moment to really understand what Dameron has asked him. Finally, he responds. “Why do you care?”

“Because I feel like it’s my fault you left and I feel terrible about that. I really had no intention of coming between you.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy about this? You’re still our enemy.”

“Maybe,” Dameron says with a shrug. “But I believe that love is good for everyone. And I know you two love each other. Maybe it makes you two better people, maybe not. But it’s got to be better than how you are now.”

“No wonder you get along with Kylo so well,” Hux says, realizing something. “The both of you are romantics.” He briefly considers that Dameron is saying what he thinks he needs to, but he sounds so genuine. Hux believes that he’s actually telling the truth.

“So does that mean you’ll give him another chance?”

“I don’t know.” Hux wonders if he might have completely misjudged the pilot. He thought he was certainly there as a spy or to try killing them, but maybe he really is just an optimistic person who thinks he can end a war without having to fire another shot. “The day I left. Kylo said that you wanted him to spend more time with me. Why?”

“It didn’t seem fair that he was paying more attention to me than you. I just thought it would help you two. Guess I was wrong about that. And I’m sorry that I made things worse.”

“That wasn’t entirely your fault,” Hux says. Really, it wasn’t Dameron’s fault at all. Hux knows he was the one who was paranoid and snapped at Kylo. And then Kylo pushed him. It hadn’t been hard at all, but Hux still remembered how Kylo had thrown him into a wall when he was irritated. Kylo had then assured him again and again he’d never do something like that again, but he did. So Hux walked away. And he thought it would be for the best if he just let Kylo and Poe be together, so he decided he’d just stay away.

“You should probably head back to your chambers,” Hux suggests for the second time. “I’ll walk you back.”

Hux heads to the door and Dameron follows. They don’t speak and it gives Hux time to think. He really never gave Dameron much of a chance. He’d been jealous and suspicious the entire time. And perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he should have given him a chance and got to know him. When he reaches his old chambers, he looks sadly on as Dameron unlocks the door.

Dameron stands in the doorway and turns around. “You know you can come back, right? Kylo would be happy if you moved back in. I’d appreciate it too.”

“Why?” Hux asks. He really thought Dameron would like having Kylo to himself. But he’d apparently misjudged him.

“He’s not going to be happy I told you how bad it is, but he needs you. I hardly see him anymore and when I do, it’s because he’s crying and wants someone to comfort him. And I don’t mind, but it’s every night. He comes into my room and just cries. Then he stops and is completely distant and won’t even speak to me. I don’t think it’s going to get better anytime soon either.”

“I see,” Hux says. If he’s telling the truth, then it means that the reason Hux has hardly seen Kylo since he left was not what he suspected. Still, he has to ask. “So the two of you. You haven’t fucked? Since you’ve been here, I mean.”

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “Even if I wanted to, he’s in no condition for that. And look. I know you don’t believe me. But when I said I’d consider becoming your mate, I meant both of you. So even before all this, I had no intention of doing anything with him without you.”

Hux doesn’t know what to say to that. Part of him wants to believe him. He can’t see what he has to gain by trying to get him and Kylo back together. But he also can’t bring himself to accept that someone would be so willing to have peace that they’d go as far as Dameron. Except he knows Kylo would go to similar measures for something he wanted. He’d stop at nothing. Dameron is much like him in that respect.

“Hey, Hux?” That gets his attention and he realizes he’s been lost in thought. “Look, I know we’re probably not going to ever work out. But I also feel like neither of us tried. I know I didn’t. I just avoided you. So maybe while Kylo’s gone. The two of us could just talk to each other?”

“I’ll see if I have time,” Hux says. Without waiting for Dameron to say anything else, he turns and leaves. He knows that he has time for the other man. After all, it’s not like he has a mate to return to when he’s finished work. He just isn’t sure he wants to spend time with him. He might end up actually liking him. 

Hux suspects that Dameron is the type of person that’s hard to dislike. He doesn’t want to like him. It’s bad enough already that he doesn’t hate him, but he can’t even blame him for stealing his mate. Hux only has himself to blame for that. He was the one who decided things were never going to work. He came to the conclusion that Kylo was just going to leave him so he stopped trying with him and then made sure he was the one who left.

He should have given Kylo more of a chance. He realizes that and quickly heads down to the hangar. Maybe he can stop Kylo before he leaves. Even if he really does have to go, Hux can at least tell him that he cares. Tell him that he does love him. He’ll at least tell him that. 

But when he arrives, he sees that Kylo’s shuttle is already gone. He’s left. Wanting to at least speak to him, he tries to comm him, but Kylo doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to just leave a message either. Well, it’ll just have to wait until he returns.

And while he’s waiting, perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the galaxy to get to know Dameron. Maybe if the two of them are getting along when Kylo returns, Kylo will take him back without question. Of course, he said he’ll only be gone a week. Hux doesn’t imagine much will change in that time.

Although Hux does almost wish that Kylo will be delayed. If he’s not there when Dameron goes into heat, then he doesn’t have to think about the two of them having sex. Of course, that means he’ll be left to deal with a horny omega, although Hux thinks he can just lock him up somewhere until his heat is over. 

Kylo won’t like that, but it really is the best solution if Kylo’s not there to deal with him. It’d be for his own safety as much as to keep the ship operating smoothly. An unmated omega in heat is the last thing he needs on his ship. 

He doesn’t know why he’s even thinking about it. Kylo will be back with plenty of time. Even if his mission takes longer than he thinks it will, he’ll be back. And he’ll deal with Dameron’s heat and then, Hux will try his best not to be jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s a lonely week without Kylo. He’d really thought he’d have to be alone the entire time with his only company the droids that came to clean and bring him food. He doesn’t mind the company of droids, but the First Order droids don’t have much personality and don’t really talk to him.

At least Hux has been trying. He’s come to talk to him a few times, and it’s awkward, but Poe is glad to have someone to talk to. He’s especially glad that Hux doesn’t seem to be blaming him for what happened with Kylo. Hux even went so far as to introduce him to some of the First Order pilots. It was nice that he was trying to help him make friends, but he still feels awkward talking to them. Especially knowing that he’s likely responsible for the death of some of their comrades.

He can’t wait for Kylo to return. Especially with his impending heat. He still has a about a week before it hits, and he knows he can likely manage for a little while on his own. He’d rather not have to deal with it though. Not alone on a First Order ship. At least he knows Kylo will protect him.

He’s pacing in his chambers, trying to think of something to do. He knows there’s places on the ship he can wander, but he still feels like he’s not welcome. Maybe later when most people are asleep he’ll see about where he can go. There’s a knock on the door and he pauses. It’s not time for a meal to be brought to him and the daily cleaning droids have already left.

Without considering who might be on the other side of the door, Poe opens it and finds Hux standing there. He can’t help but smile, both because he’s glad to see someone and hopefully to try to get friendlier with Hux. Of course, Hux never smiles, but Poe can try.

“Hey, Hux,” he says. “You want to come in?” He steps aside and Hux walk in. Only after does Poe think it’s probably awkward for him to be invited inside his old chambers.

“Are you feeling well?” Hux asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… well, a bit bored. All this energy and nothing to do with it, you know?”

Hux stares at him for a short while, and Poe briefly wonders if it was a mistake to let Hux in. Maybe he’s given up on getting Kylo back and just wants revenge. Which could easily mean taking out his anger on Poe. 

“You’re sure you’re not feeling ill at all?” Hux asks again. “I can take you down to medbay and get you checked out.”

“No, really. I’m okay.” He hasn’t looked at himself in the mirror recently and he wonders if there’s something wrong with the way he looks that’s making Hux ask. But he really does feel fine.

“Well, if that’s the case, I was thinking you might like to communicate with your friends a bit early this week. Or if you’d like to make two calls this week, actually, you can do that. I know you must be lonely here.”

“Uh,” Poe can’t believe that Hux is being nice to him. Well, he can. But that means he has something else planned. He remembered the last time he thought Hux was being nice. “This isn’t some kind of trap, is it?”

“It’s not. I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to believe me.”

“I didn’t mean…” Poe realizes that he shouldn’t have asked that. He’s supposed to be making friends with Hux, not making him feel bad. “I just… I would really appreciate calling my friends.”

Not knowing how else to save himself, he just accepts Hux’s offer. He really does want to talk to them anyway. He also wants to make it clear he’s not holding anything against Hux so he walks to the door and brushes against him as he walks past. As they head to the communication room, Poe stays close to Hux and he’s nearly touching him.

It’s not until they reach their destination that Poe finally moves away from him, taking his usual seat in the room. Hux sits across the room from him, which is different from Kylo who always likes to sit as close as possible without being visible. Poe should be glad Hux wants to keep his distance but part of him also wants him close by.

Rey and Finn are surprised to see him since he’s calling early, but they’re happy to talk to him. Because his call is unexpected, Leia is unavailable, but Poe is happy to talk to his friends. They catch him up with what’s going on back home without giving away any secrets to the First Order, and Poe tells them how he’s doing without letting them know what he’s really doing with Kylo and Hux.

When the call is over, Poe starts to stand up but immediately sits back down again. He’s tired, more tired than he should be, and there’s something else wrong. Something feels wet in his underwear. If he didn’t know better, he might think he’s going into heat, but it’s far too early for that. 

Hux also seems to notice something is wrong. He’s on his feet, frowning and walking over to him. Poe looks up at him, wishing he would touch him.

“I think you’re sick,” Hux says.

“No, I’m fine,” he insists as he stands up. His legs feel a little shaky and he leans on Hux for support. 

“Oh,” Hux says. “Not sick, then. Come on. We need to get you back to your chambers.”

“That sounds nice,” Poe says, resting his head on Hux and inhaling his scent. It’s a really nice scent and he wants to smell him forever.

Poe can’t help but lean against him as Hux is walking away. He tries to put his hand inside his shirt but Hux keeps pushing him away when he tries. They make it back to his chambers and Poe can’t help but looking up at him as he unlocks the door. He reaches up to touch his face but Hux has the door open and pushes him inside.

Once he has the door closed, Poe is on him again, but Hux keeps pushing him until he finally gets him into his room. Poe smiles. It only makes sense that he’d want him in there. He wraps an arm around his neck and kisses him, but Hux pushes him away.

“Hux, what’s wrong?” he asks as he leans against him.

“You’re going into heat,” Hux says. “You’ll need to stay in here until it passes unless Kylo returns. Or if you want, I can find someone else for you.”

“It’s too early for my heat,” Poe says, although he realizes that it must be true. It would explain why he feels like he's going into heat. And why he can’t stop touching Hux. But he's never had a heat come so unexpectedly.

“Regardless, you’re in heat. Is there anything I can get you to help?”

“Yes,” Poe says, reaching in between Hux’s legs and grabbing him. Hux immediately pushes Poe away and he falls backwards onto his bed. He wants Hux to follow and climb on top of him and tear his clothes off but he walks out of the room.

If Hux won’t take his clothes off, Poe will do it himself. He’s definitely wearing too much and he quickly strips naked. He reaches behind him to find that he’s dripping wet from his hole. He rubs a finger over his entrance and can’t help put push into himself. Just as he starts to fuck his finger, the door opens and Hux walks in.

He sets a large glass of water down on his bedside table and Poe can’t help but lift his ass up towards him. His fingers aren’t nearly as good as an alpha’s cock. 

“Hux,” he whines. “I need you to fuck me.”

“I’ve left a message for Kylo, but I don’t know if he’ll come back in time. I’ll contact medical and see if they have anything that can help you. In the meantime, you need to stay in this room.”

“Hux!” Poe moaned as he shoves his fingers deeper inside himself. He needs Hux inside him. But once again, Hux doesn’t do what he needs him to do. He leaves once again.

Poe is shoving his fingers inside himself harder and faster while his other hand strokes his cock. It doesn’t take much for him to come, and he lays down on the bed, exhausted. But it’s not enough. He needs more. He knows that his own fingers won’t be enough but after he recovers a bit, he’s got his fingers back inside him. Maybe it’s not great, but at least he has something filling his hole.

He knows he’s supposed to stay in his room and he knows wandering around the ship while in heat is a terrible idea, but at the same time, he wants to find someone to satisfy him. If Hux won’t help him, then maybe he can find someone who will. But first, he’ll finish himself off again.

This time, he imagines Hux on top of him. Poe doesn’t think he’d be gentle at all. He thinks about how Hux would fuck him as hard as he can into the mattress, every thrust of his hips getting harder and harder and Poe would have to use his arms to brace himself to prevent Hux from fucking him right into the wall. Finally, his knot would swell right inside his entrance and he’d fill him with his come. 

The thought of being fucked so roughly - along with his own stimulation - is enough to make him come a second time. Now, he is a bit more exhausted and he curls up on the bed, not even caring about the mess he is laying in. Maybe the scent of it will be strong enough to bring Hux back.

He smiles as he imagines Hux coming in while he’s asleep and having his way with him. As he starts to fall asleep, he rolls over so his ass is facing the door. Maybe Hux will return and be tempted by the sight of his omega ass in heat and he can finally get properly fucked.

*

Hux does return and he does wake Poe up, but not in the way he was imagining and hoping for. Instead, he throws something down on the bed, while setting something else down on his table. Before looking to see what Hux has, Poe takes note of the general himself and is disappointed to see that he’s still in full uniform. He’s keeping his distance and Poe doesn’t feel like getting up to try to take Hux’s clothes off. He just wants Hux to take care of that himself and join him in bed.

But that’s not going to happen anytime soon. So instead, Poe looks at the things Hux brought. On his table, he still has a glass of water which is now joined by a few pills. What’s on the bed is far more interesting. Hux has dropped three dildos of various sizes there.

“Medical had a few things for omegas,” Hux says. “The white pills will lessen your heat symptoms, although you’ll still need to be confined here until it passes. The yellow ones are sedatives in case you’d like to sleep your way through it. And those,” he says, pointing towards the dildos, “should be self explanatory.”

“Wow. Thanks Hugs.” Poe is surprised that Hux would be so thoughtful. He’d really thought that since he wasn’t going to fuck him that he was going to ignore him. “But you know, I really don’t need all this stuff. Not when you’re right there.”

“For the last time, Dameron, I’m not having sex with you.”

“C’mon, Hugs,” Poe pleads. “You know you want to.”

“You’re just desperate from your heat. I’m not about to take advantage of that. Now, if there’s anything else I can get you, let me know.”

“What about these?” Poe asks, holding up one of the dildos. “Could you at least fuck me with one of these?”

Hux hesitates and Poe thinks that he might take him up on the offer. He holds the dildo out to him, but he doesn’t take it. He’s staring at it but then he turns and leaves the room. Poe is almost tempted to go and chase after him as he definitely seemed interested but he at least still has the dildo and he might as well use it.

He finishes fucking himself for the third time and is laying in the bed in his own mess. Part of him knows he should at least make some effort to clean up, but he’s too tired. After his heat, he can deal with it.

Poe thinks he might sleep again when the door opens. Hux walks in, fully clothed, unfortunately. Poe keeps hoping he’ll change his mind. Before he asks him to fuck him again, he sees a cleaning droid walk in behind him.

“Get up,” Hux says. Poe immediately does as the alpha orders. He stands on shaky legs and walks over to Hux, wanting to put his arms around him. He doesn’t get a chance because Hux holds him away from him.

“I’d rather you don’t touch me,” he says. “You’re filthy. Come on.”

Hux starts walking and Poe follows. Hux leads him into his bathroom and turns on the shower. Poe steps into the warm water but Hux doesn’t join him. He reaches out for him, wanting to pull him in as well.

“If I leave you here, do you think you can manage to clean yourself?”

Poe wants to say no, wondering if Hux might help him if he can’t do it himself. But he also doesn’t want the alpha upset with him. He wants Hux to like him enough to fuck him, because he needs an actual cock. 

“I’m going to be on the other side of the door,” Hux says when Poe doesn’t answer. “If you need anything just shout.”

Poe cleans himself rather quickly, but instead of getting out and drying off, he sits down on the floor of the shower. The warm water feels nice. He almost drifts off to sleep when the door opens and Hux is quickly at his side.

“Dameron? Are you hurt?” 

Hux turns off the water and is kneeling down next to him and Poe can’t help himself. He puts a hand behind Hux’s head and kisses him. Hux is quick to push him away. He stands up and throws a towel at him.

“Hey, Hugs,” he says. “Why won’t you fuck me?”

“I already told you,” Hux replies. “I’m not going to take advantage of your heat. You’ll only hate me for it later.”

“Okay, but you’re not reacting at all. What kind of alpha doesn’t react to an omega in heat?”

“The kind that has some semblance of self control. Hurry up and get yourself dried off.”

Poe does as he’s ordered. He knows he and Hux don’t really get along, but he never thought that Hux hates him enough to not even be turned on when he’s in heat. Which means that their situation was always doomed to fail. 

When he’s dry, he heads back to his room with Hux and is pleasantly surprised to see that his bed has new sheets. It won’t last long, but it’s nice. Hux walks him all the way to the bed and has him sit down. It’s oddly gentle for someone who hates him. Once he’s seated, he can see Hux’s crotch clearly and he knows that he’s at least not entirely unaffected.

Poe’s about to reach out and grab Hux’s erection when his door opens and Kylo bursts into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo has hurried all the way from the hangar to get to his chambers as quick as possible. As soon as he received Hux’s message about Poe’s heat, he’d been in a hurry. Now that he’s back with Poe, he sees that the omega is not alone. He looks between the two of them, not entirely sure what’s going on. Hux is fully clothed and it doesn’t smell like they’ve had sex. The room definitely smells of Poe, however.

He’s glad to see that Poe seems at least mostly unharmed. When he got the message, he imagined the worst, such as Poe going into heat in front of a large group of alphas and being left to fend for himself. But from the looks of things, Hux had kept him in his room. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks, looking between them. “What happened?”

“He went into heat,” Hux says.

“Hugs won’t fuck me,” Poe complains. He turns around and is on the bed on his hands and knees and looks back at Kylo. “Maybe you can help me out.”

Kylo quickly averts his gaze. It’s hard enough to resist the smell of his heat and he doesn’t want to look at him too much. He instead looks at Hux who is walking towards the door. Kylo grabs his arm as he walks past. It’s the closest they’ve been since Hux left.

“I’m no longer needed here,” Hux says. “Let go of me.”

Kylo does as he asks but he’s not ready to give up so easily. There’s so many things he needs to say to him and he follows him from the room, ignoring Poe’s whines. “Where are you going?”

“Does it matter?” Hux stops at the door of his chambers but doesn’t turn around.

“You can stay. We should talk.”

“I don’t think now is the best time. I’ve accepted that you need to deal with his heat, but I’d rather not listen to it.”

Hux opens the door and leaves. Once the door is closed, Kylo realizes what Hux thinks he and Poe are going to do. He wants to go after him and tell him that he’s not going to have sex with Poe, but he hears Poe’s door opening. If he goes after Hux, Poe might follow him and that’s the last thing he needs to deal with. 

Kylo goes back towards Poe and sees him coming towards him, still completely naked. Not that Kylo expects the omega to get dressed while in heat. He helps him back into his room and then leaves and sits outside the door. He likes to think he has enough control to sit in the same room with Poe, but he’s not going to take any risks, so he remains outside the room. 

He can deal with Poe’s heat just as well from the other side of the door. When he reaches out with the Force to Poe, he can feel his relief. It’s not the best way of dealing with a heat, but it’s the best Kylo can do at the moment.

*

It takes two more days for Poe’s heat to finally subside, which feels like it’s far too long, but Kylo is glad it wasn’t longer. He’s still concerned that he’d gone into heat at all. Poe assured him that it wouldn’t be until later. It’s why he’d left the ship when he did. He should have been back in time.

He feels terrible that Poe was alone. But Hux had been there. Hux had helped him. It almost gives Kylo hope that things aren’t completely ruined between them but Hux has made no effort to talk to him. He only wanted to leave as soon as he saw him. 

Kylo knows he needs to talk to Hux. So once Poe is asleep, he summons him to his chambers. Their chambers. He expects Hux to refuse, but instead, Hux sends a short message back saying he’ll be there.

He waits and finally there’s a knock on the door. Kylo doesn’t know why Hux is knocking. He never changed the code after he left, always hoping that he might change his mind and show up without warning. He uses the Force to open the door and Hux walks in but stands near the door. It takes everything in his power not to rush over to him and pull him into his arms. He hates that he’s right there but he can’t touch him.

“Did you need something, Supreme Leader?”

“I was hoping we could talk.”

“Well,” Hux says with a sigh, “let’s get it over with. What about Dameron? He won’t need you?”

“His heat’s passed,” Kylo says. He doesn’t know where to start, but Hux has already brought up Poe. “Thanks for taking care of him, by the way.”

“Don’t worry,” Hux says. “I didn’t fuck him.”

“Neither did I.”

“Don’t lie to me Kylo.”

“I’m not lying!” Kylo doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but he can’t help it. There’s no reason for Hux not to believe him.

“You expect me to believe that you managed to show some amount of self control? Ridiculous. Especially when we’re talking about an omega in heat.”

“I didn’t even go in the room with him!” Kylo shouts. “I’d never betray you like that! Why can’t you just believe me?”

“You want to talk about betrayal? You’re the one who brought him here in the first place! You’ve betrayed me enough! Why wouldn’t you fuck him? He’s probably the only other person who’d put up with you.”

“Hux…” Kylo doesn’t know what to say. He’s right about everything besides the fact that he didn’t lay a finger on Poe. “Look, I didn’t want to fight with you. But I guess there goes the question of if you’ll ever come back.”

Kylo had hoped there might be some chance. Why had he taken care of Poe if he didn’t care at least a little bit? If Hux really didn’t care, he should have simply let Poe deal with his heat on his own. Kylo can’t figure out what it means that he had been there.

“I didn’t mean to fight either,” Hux admitted. “I actually did want to talk to you too. So you really didn’t touch him?”

Kylo shakes his head. He doesn’t say anything. It might start another fight and that’s the last thing he wants. He left the ship because he wanted to save their relationship. Which reminds him. He hasn’t shown Hux what he found. Or even told him.

“Okay,” Hux says. “I believe you, Kylo.”

Kylo smiles. Maybe there is hope after all. “I got something,” he says before he disappears into their bedroom. He picks up the strange object - a four sided pyramid that almost appears to be made of stone except for the bubbles across its surface that move around every now and then. It makes Kylo a little uneasy but if it works like it’s supposed to, it might bring Hux back to him.

He takes the pyramid to Hux and holds it out to him but Hux only looks at it. When Kyo moves it closer, he takes a step back.

“What is that thing?” Hux asks. He frowns at it in Kylo’s hand.

“It’s a… I’m not sure,” he admits. “But it’s supposed to let you use the Force. I think you have to touch it.”

“And when were you going to tell me that? After I’d touched it? You don’t even know for sure what it is or how it works, do you?”

“Sorry,” Kylo says, pulling the object away from him and then he goes and sets it down on a table. “It’s old. Older even than the Jedi. Apparently, they didn’t like the idea of people besides them being able to use the Force. But I thought if you used it, you could read my mind. So you would know that I love you.”

“Kylo,” Hux says while shaking his head. “I don’t need to read your mind. I don’t want to either.”

“But -”

“No,” Hux interrupts him, not letting him finish. “The problem isn’t about whether you love me, Kylo. I know you do. But you’re absolutely terrible at showing it.”

“You know?” Kylo blinks. If Hux knows, that means he went on his mission for nothing. He thought Hux didn’t know how he felt. 

“Of course I do,” Hux says. “I wanted to talk to you before you left, actually. You were gone by the time I made it to the hangar. But I wanted to tell you that I still love you.”

“Then why -”

“Because you’ve hurt me, Kylo.”

Kylo looks down at the floor. He knows it’s true. It’s not what he wants to do, but he knows he keeps doing it. “What do I have to do?” he asks. “If you want me to send Poe home, I will. Ceasefire be damned. I’d annihilate the whole galaxy to have you back.”

There’s a hand on his chin lifting his head up and soon he’s looking into Hux’s eyes. For a moment, Kylo thinks that Hux will ask him to do just that. There’s a slight smirk on his lips and a dangerous look in his eyes and Kylo is ready to do whatever he asks.

“No need to be so dramatic,” he says. He pulls his hand away and the only thing Kylo wants is for him to touch him again. “I don’t think I’m ready to move back in quite yet, but perhaps soon. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to spend some time here. Slowly get used to being with you again.”

Kylo nods immediately. “Anything you want,” he says. “Do you want me to send Poe back?” Hux hasn’t mentioned that yet but Kylo is certain that he won’t want him around anymore. He’s going to miss Poe, but he’d much rather have Hux.

“The pilot has started to grow on me,” Hux says, surprising Kylo. “Let him stay.”

Kylo can’t believe that. He didn’t think Hux would ever warm up to Poe. He almost asks why but he doesn’t want to question it. If Hux is willing to let Poe stay, then Kylo is happy. He’d be happier if Hux would just come back but the fact he’s willing to give him another chance is more than he could have hoped for. 

He still wants to touch him but he doesn’t want to push him too far. Kylo can be patient. He just prefers to not wait. But he’ll do anything for Hux.

“Have you scheduled a medical exam for him?” Hux asks.

“What?” It takes Kylo a moment to realize who Hux is talking about and by the time he does, Hux is talking again.

“I’ll set one up,” he says. And then he seems to know what Kylo is thinking because he adds, “His heat was early. I want to make sure everything is okay with him.”

“I’m surprised you care,” Kylo mutters.

“Yes, well, if he’s staying here, his well-being is our responsibility. And like I said, he’s grown on me.”

“We can make this work,” Kylo says. “The three of us.”

“I’m trying.”

Kylo nods. That’s all he can ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I'll try to get another chapter out by tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Hux feels like there’s a weight lifted off his shoulders since talking to Kylo. Even if they did fight, they talked too and that’s what they always struggled to do. Maybe there is hope for them after all. Especially since Kylo is so willing to do whatever it takes. It’s still tempting to have him get rid of Dameron but he can’t bring himself to do it.

He tries to tell himself that he’s only curious about how things will turn out but deep down he knows that’s not really why he wants Dameron around. Before his heat, he knows he would have sent him home in a heartbeat if it had been up to him. Something about seeing him in heat changed something. Dameron was so vulnerable and trusting and Hux can’t help but feel something towards that. 

Even though he knows Dameron only acted that way because of his heat, Hux can’t help but want to protect him. It’s simply in his nature as an alpha. He’s always told himself he was above his biology and not prone to acting as impulsively as other alphas but he’s not completely free from it. 

When he goes to his old chambers, he’s even hoping to see Dameron. He’s counting on it, in fact. He knows Kylo isn’t there but Dameron should be. He’s kept track of Dameron’s habits ever since he arrived, which mostly consists of staying in his rooms unless he has someone with him. Even after Hux tried finding others for him to talk to, he stays in his chambers most of the time. Hux likes it that way because he always knows where he is.

Kylo told him he is welcome to walk in whenever he wants so Hux doesn’t bother knocking. When he walks inside what used to be his chambers, he sees Dameron is sitting on the couch with a book. He looks surprised then his face starts to turn red and he looks away.

“Dameron,” Hux greets him but he realizes that’s not the nicest way to greet him. “Poe.” The other man looks up at him and Hux takes a moment to think of what to say. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I am. Thanks. And… thanks for before too. Taking care of me when I was in heat. I’m really sorry about all that. Everything I said and did.”

“It’s fine,” Hux replies. It was awkward but no harm had been done. And looking back, Hux finds he really doesn’t mind. 

“Yeah, well, I’m still embarrassed. And thanks for you know. Not listening to me. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you had, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t about to take advantage of you.”

“I really appreciate it.” Poe shifts a bit on the couch. “Kylo’s not here.”

“I know.” He can’t remember what he wants to say because he suddenly notices what’s on the table in front of Dameron. The odd pyramid that Kylo had brought back. It’s sitting there, surface bubbling. “What’s that doing there?”

“Oh, that?” Dameron shrugs. “No idea. It’s just been sitting there. Kinda got the feeling I shouldn’t touch it, but I’m also a bit curious.”

Dameron reaches out to touch it and Hux jumps towards him, wanting to stop him. He has no idea what that thing will do, but he didn’t like it when Kylo suggested he touch it and he doesn’t want Dameron touching it. Before he can stop him, Dameron’s got a hand on it and he freezes. Hux stops and looks at him and for a moment, he thinks nothing happened. But then everything in the room starts to shake.

“Dameron! Let go of that!” He remembers that Kylo said the object might help him use the Force. That’s certainly what it looks like Dameron is doing although Hux can’t say for certain whether it’s Dameron or the object responsible for the room shaking.

Something is definitely wrong. Dameron doesn’t let go and he doesn’t even seem to notice that Hux is there. Not caring about the potential danger to himself, Hux reaches for the strange object, hoping he can knock it out of Dameron’s hand. As soon as he makes contact with it, his hand holds onto it. Hux wants to let go of it and get it away from Dameron, but he can’t.

Instead, he feels… everything. He knows he’s feeling every living thing on board the ship. He feels sadness and joy and boredom and everything else and it’s too much to handle. He soon finds his focus on the man in the room with him. Hux can sense things about Dameron that he has no business feeling. 

The thing that strikes him the most is his loneliness. And Hux knows it’s more than just being on a First Order ship causing that. He catches old feelings and sees things from a child’s eyes. There’s a jungle and he’s alone with a tree. Something’s special about the tree but Hux can’t focus on that because he is suddenly feeling a loss. Someone he loved is gone and he doesn’t know how to cope. He tries to focus on that and he sees a woman. His mother, Hux realizes.

Things change, but he’s still in the jungle. Now there’s someone else there. A young man. But Hux sees his eyes and knows that this is Kylo, but before he’s Kylo. And he feels so much hope and… love. Dameron loves Ben. Hux knows that just as much as he knows he loves Kylo. But the next time things change, Ben is gone and Dameron is somewhere else. An academy of sorts. He's lonely there and then there’s that feeling of loss again. But this time, it’s Ben who’s gone forever.

Hux sees Dameron surrounded by others, friends. But he still has that loneliness inside him. He has plenty of friends but none of them can fill that emptiness inside of him. And then he feels devastation. He feels when Dameron realizes that Ben is Kylo Ren and he’s crushed. And he knows why he agreed to go with Kylo. He wasn't lying about wanting peace because Hux feels that too, but he feels how much Dameron loves Kylo. Or Ben. He can't quite figure out if Dameron knows the difference.

Suddenly the world returns to normal. The odd pyramid is no longer in his hand but floating above him, leaving his hand nearly touching Dameron’s. He looks at him, having so many things he doesn’t quite understand that he wants to ask him, but he has no idea what to say. When he sees that their fingertips are almost touching, he pulls his hand back and that’s when he realizes that Kylo is there.

“What happened?” Kylo asks. The pyramid is floating towards him and he reaches a hand out towards it.

“Don’t touch that!” Hux warns but Kylo is already holding it. Nothing seems to happen.

“What?” Kylo looks down at the object in his hand and then sets it down away from Hux and Dameron. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Dameron says. “What was that thing?”

“I… I think I misunderstood how it works,” Kylo says. “It allowed you to use the Force. But I thought I needed to be touching it for that to work. But I suspect that it might actually work like a battery of sorts. As long as a Force-user has handled it, it can give someone else the ability to use it. I could sense the disturbance the two of you caused. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It was strange,” Dameron says. “If that was the Force… is that what it feels like for you all the time?”

Kylo nods and Hux is struggling to listen to what the others are saying while also processing everything he just learned. He doesn't know what to think of that although one thing is for certain. He has completely misunderstood why Dameron is there.

Dameron has been telling the truth when he said he wanted peace in the galaxy. Hux knows that he wants peace but doesn’t actually believe it will happen. He’s buying time for the Resistance. He knows his friends are doomed if they don’t have time to rebuild. Hux isn’t angry - the First Order needs to do the same. That isn’t the surprising part. It makes perfect sense to Hux. But the reason for Dameron jumping at the chance to go with Kylo - that is interesting.

If Dameron had been planning to destroy the First Order or kill him and Kylo, Hux would not be surprised. But he never would have thought that Dameron loves Kylo. Or Ben. Hux realizes that Dameron might actually try to pull Kylo back to the light.

“You know he's not Ben, don't you?” Hux asks, interrupting their conversation about the Force which Hux isn't listening to.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asks with a frown.

“He loves Ben Solo,” Hux explains. “I felt it. That's why he's here.”

“You felt it?” Kylo asks then he looks at Dameron. “Is that true?”

He nods. “I know you think you're a completely different person but I still see the person I fell in love with.”

Kylo says nothing then turns and walks out. Hux isn't sure what to make of that. He doesn't think Kylo is angry because he knows what an angry Kylo looks like. Hux thinks maybe he is confused but he's not worrying about Kylo. Dameron is more of a concern.

Hux realizes that the strange object didn't open a one-way connection. If he had seen parts of Dameron's life, then he wonders exactly what Dameron saw about him. His first thought is that he might have learned First Order secrets but he can't do anything with them if he did since all his communications are monitored.

“Hux,” Dameron says as he stands up and walks towards him. Then Dameron puts his arms around him and for a brief moment, Hux thinks Dameron is trying to kill him before his brain catches up and he realizes Dameron is hugging him.

“What are you doing?” It's the last thing Hux expects from Dameron.

“The things I saw. And felt.” Dameron lets go of him but still stands close. “I'm sorry. That you went through all that. And then for me to show up like I did. I can't blame you for thinking the worst of me.”

“What did you see?” Hux asks. He's not sure if he prefers if Dameron has only seen personal things. There are things he hasn't even told Kylo and he doesn't like Dameron knowing.

“There was a lot. But I assume that was your father who treated you like that. And I could feel your relationship with Kylo. It's the only decent thing in your life, isn't it?”

“Don’t take anything you saw too seriously,” he says, not wanting to admit how right he is. 

“Hey, it's okay.” Dameron is speaking softly, like he might scare him. Hux hates it, but it's also sweet. “I know you don't want to talk about it but if you ever do… I'll listen. And we might want to talk about the other thing I felt.”

“What other thing?”

“You want kids, right? That's what I felt. You want to do a better job than your father and you're terrified that you won't.”

“I…” Hux doesn't know what to say. He hasn't even talked to Kylo about children. But Dameron is right.

“If that's what you want, we can talk to Kylo about it. I'm not opposed to the idea.” Dameron reaches out and brushes the back of Hux's hand with his fingers. Hux is tempted to take hold of his hand but he pulls his hand back instead.

“Why? I can understand if you love Kylo, but why would you be willing to have me too? That's what I still don't understand.”

“If I want him, that means taking you too. I wasn't thrilled about it. But you're really not so bad. You know. When you're not oppressing the galaxy.”

“I suppose that's the best I can hope for from you.” Hux doesn't mention that what he and his friends are doing is far worse. He knows they'll never agree on certain things and he wants to get along with Dameron.

“This was never going to be easy.”

“No.”

“But we could make it work. I know we're not there yet, but I think we're getting there “

“I do hate you less.” He wants to say he only wants Kylo. But it's not entirely true. He knows being with Dameron is going to be strange, but he can't deny he's interested. Ever since seeing him in heat, Hux has thought about it. And if Dameron is willing, even when not in heat, there's no good reason not to try.

Still, Dameron is Resistance. Hux knows that it can't possibly end well. Maybe they could make it last months or even a year, but he doesn't imagine they could have a permanent relationship. Something would end it sooner or later.

But maybe Hux can at least get what he wants.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days passed since Poe and Hux touched that strange pyramid. The strange object that’s still sitting on a table. Since then, Poe’s only seen Hux. He has no idea where Kylo is or what he’s doing or if he’s even been in their chambers since then. Which once again leaves Poe on his own. 

He knows Kylo was upset when he left. And he suspects he knows why. Poe wants to talk to Kylo about it but he can’t do that if Kylo is avoiding him. He doesn’t even know if Kylo is avoiding him. For all he knows, he’s busy. After all, Kylo is the Supreme Leader. Surely he just gets busy at times. But Poe wishes he would at least find the time to tell him that he’s not mad.

Or maybe he is mad. Poe still wishes he would know either way.

He’s tempted to see if he can find Kylo on his own. It’s a large ship, but it probably isn’t too hard to find Kylo. If nothing else, he could ask someone where to find him. Whether or not they’d actually take him to Kylo is another matter. Obviously he doesn’t belong. He’d probably end up locked up. Which doesn’t sound appealing.

But maybe there’s a way to bring Kylo to him. He eyes the black pyramid. Kylo left it there but he seemed to sense when he touched it before. Maybe he would again. But even if he feels it, Poe isn’t sure Kylo will come. If he’s mad, maybe he’ll just leave him with the device.

Before he can decide if he wants to risk touching it, the door opens and Poe steps away from the pyramid. He hasn’t even realized he’s been approaching it. Looking towards the door, he sees Hux walking in.

“You weren’t about to touch that, were you?” Hux asks, glancing at the pyramid.

“No,” Poe says, not sure it it’s a lie or not. 

“Right, well, it’s time for you to call the Resistance.” 

Poe goes with Hux to the communications room and lets Leia know that he’s okay and being treated well. It’s a short call because Finn and Rey are unavailable, but Leia can’t say anymore. He does have a chance to talk to BB-8 at least. Poe really misses his friends and he hopes he’ll be able to see them again someday.

He looks at Hux after the call is ended and wonders if he’ll let him go when everything is over and things don’t work out. He knew from the start that he might not make it out alive, but now that he knows Hux a little better, he has some hope. At least on a personal level, Hux isn’t terrible. He still has a hard time imagining that Hux will just let him go. At the very least, he thinks Hux wants him locked up.

Kylo might let him leave. Or he would have. But now, he’s possibly angry. And Poe knows that means their whole deal might be off. He’s about to ask Hux about Kylo when he realizes that Hux is leading him somewhere new. They’re definitely not going back to their chambers. He stops and looks at Hux.

“Hey, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” There’s nothing on Hux’s face to give away what he might be thinking.

Poe doesn’t like it. He has no idea where he’s going or whether or not Kylo still cares about him and will protect him. Maybe he’s changed his mind and told Hux he can do what he wants with him. He’ll end up locked up with no hope of escape. He keeps walking, knowing that if he stops, Hux can make him go wherever he wants. There’s enough stormtroopers around to drag him somewhere if he decides to no cooperate. 

Instead, Poe decides that if it looks like he’s about to be locked up, he’ll just have to try to make an escape. Hux’s blaster is on the opposite side of his body and he’s wearing his greatcoat, which means Poe won’t be able to reach it easily. But maybe there’ll be someone else he can steal a weapon from. 

Hux opens a door and Poe is glancing at the nearest stormtroopers but then he sees what on the other side of the door. He steps into the hangar and looks at Hux, not sure what’s happening. Maybe Kylo is done with him but is going to be good on his word and send him home. He’s afraid to ask what they’re doing there and he waits for Hux to explain.

“What do you think?” Hux asks, pointing at a TIE Fighter docked nearby.

Poe looks at the fighter and he immediately notices it’s not like the others. There’s orange paint on the wings and Poe can’t help but smile. “Looks like you let the Resistance get a hold of it.”

“That’s the idea.”

“What?” Poe is confused. Is it some kind of trap for the Resistance? If so, why is Hux showing him? Is he trying to gloat? Is he showing him the fighter and then going to lock him up?

“It’s for you, Poe.” 

Poe can’t believe it. It has to be a joke, but he can’t imagine Hux ever jokes. And he appears to be completely serious. He looks back at the fighter and thinks it has to be some kind of trap. Hux wouldn’t just give him a TIE Fighter.

“I’ve updated your access to allow you into the hangar, so… you’re not going to cry are you?”

Poe wipe his eyes, because he knows he’s on the verge of full blown tears. He wants to hug Hux but he knows that would not be appreciated, especially in a public area with so many people around. So instead, he just stands there, trying not to break down in tears.

“You should go fly it,” Hux suggests, his voice soft. “It might make you feel better.”

Hux puts a hand on his back and gently pushes him towards the fighter. Poe doesn’t give any resistance and he’s soon standing right next to it. He looks back at Hux, who almost looks worried, although that can’t be right. 

“All the systems are fully operational,” Hux says. “Just in case you were thinking about testing them. You’ve already been cleared for launch for as long as you want to be out, but if you get called back, you do need to return immediately. Understand?”

Poe nods and Hux puts a hand on his face. He’s much gentler than Poe expects as he wipes away a tear. “Thank you,” Poe says, no louder than a whisper.

He gets in the fighter and instantly feels at home. He takes off and flies around the Star Destroyer. He didn’t realize how much he missed flying. He’s glad to have the opportunity to fly, even if he’s just flying circles around a Star Destroyer. But more importantly, if Hux is telling the truth, he now has a way out.

Poe has thought about how he might get off the ship if he had to, but he never imagined it would be as easy as Hux giving him access to the hangar. And a fighter. He can’t help but smile. For the first time since arriving on board, he feels like there’s hope for him if things go bad. Which he’s still expecting, but he’s also grateful towards Hux. And Hux must not hate him so much either. Not if he’s letting him have the fighter.

He’s still smiling when he finally brings the fighter back on board and exits. When he gets out of the fighter, he realizes he doesn’t quite know how to get back to his chambers. Before he can worry about it too much, he sees a familiar face waiting for him and he walks over to him.

“It looks like you enjoyed that,” Hux says.

“Yes, thank you,” Poe says, still smiling. 

“Good. When you started crying, I thought I might have made a mistake.”

“No, no. I wasn’t upset. I was just so shocked. I couldn’t believe you were giving me that. Those were happy tears.”

“I’ll show you the way back to your chambers,” Hux says and then he starts walking. Poe follows him. He’s trying to memorize the way back to the hangar, but everything looks the same on the ship. At least on Resistance ships, there’s dents and scratches to guide the way. Here, there’s nothing. All the hallways and doors look the same, and it’s long enough that Poe can’t just count how many doors they’ve passed.

“Don’t worry about finding your way back,” Hux says as they’re walking. “I have a solution in place already.”

When Poe opens the door to his chambers, he sees things are not the way he left them. There’s something sitting on a table as well as black clothing on the couch. His first thought is that Kylo is back, but he quickly realizes that those aren’t Kylo’s clothes. They look like flight suits. And just from looking at them, they’re probably too small for Kylo.

“What is this?” Poe asks, looking at Hux.

“If you’re going to be in the hangar, I thought it might help to blend in. No one should bother you, but if someone tries to stop you, just direct them to me.”

Poe goes over and picks up one of the flight suits. It looks like it would fit him perfectly. “Guess the First Order doesn’t have anything that comes in orange?”

“Don’t push it.” Poe glances at Hux and sees he’s actually smiling. Just a little. He wonders if he should be worried. “The datapad on the table is for you as well.”

Poe looks at it and then puts the flight suit down so he can pick up the datapad. Coming from Hux, it is a rather thoughtful gift, although Poe assumes it’s been modified so he can’t do much with it. 

“There’s maps in there to anywhere you might need to go on your own,” Hux explains. “As long as you have that you shouldn’t get lost. I’ve also made it possible for you to order things that you might need, although anything beyond basics will need an approval. And there’s some entertainment options on there as well. If there’s anything else you might need, Kylo or I will have to add it on there.”

“Speaking of Kylo,” Poe starts to ask, but Hux cuts him off.

“He’s being a bit distant with me too. I think he just needs some time. Give it a few more days, but I have the feeling he’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

Poe hopes that means Kylo’s not mad at him. Or if he is, hopefully he’ll be able to forgive him soon enough. Hux at least seems to like him a bit now. And Poe still can’t believe it.

“Thanks Hux,” he says. “For all of this.” He steps towards him and starts to reach out for him but he doesn’t know if Hux wants that. He’s being nicer, but Poe still suspects he’s not too fond of being touched. “Um, would you mind if I hugged you?”

“Well, I suppose it’s all right,” he says with a sigh. Immediately, Poe puts his arms around him and hold him. He knows he shouldn’t feel any fondness towards the man, but he does. He can’t help it. And Hux even puts an arm around him. 

“Thanks again,” Poe says as he lets go of him. He can’t help but smile. After all, he’s got an easy way to escape if things get bad. He doesn’t think Hux realizes what he’s done for him, but it doesn’t matter. He’s got a way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry theres no kylo in this chapter! he'll be around in the next, i promise! also, i outlined the entire story so i hope this means i can get chapters out faster! we're about 1/4 of the way through!


	12. Chapter 12

There is nothing Kylo wants more than to curl up in his bed and take a long nap. But to do that, he’d have to go back to his chambers. And that means he might run into Poe and he’s not ready for that. He knows he could use the Force and make sure that Poe is in his room or just not there, but what if he falls asleep and Poe is there when he wakes up? He doesn’t want to deal with that as soon as he wakes up.

He doesn’t know when he’s going to be ready to talk to him. If he ever will be. He can’t believe that Poe was in love with Ben. Is in love with him. And he can’t believe he’s been stupid enough to believe Poe cared about him. He should have seen it coming. Poe only came with him because he wanted Ben. 

Because he’s out in the corridors of the ship, he goes to the nearest place where he can hide - the throne room. Once there, he slumps down against a wall. He wants to destroy the entire room, but he also doesn’t have the energy for that. He just wants to be alone. Forever. Because that’s probably how it’s going to be for him.

He’s already chased off his mate and even though they’ve been trying to work things out, Hux still isn’t back yet. And it turns out that their other potential mate really doesn’t like him at all. Only the person he used to be. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep on the floor but he knows exactly what wakes him up. It’s not the awkward and uncomfortable sleeping position, but a warning in the Force. He’s sitting up when the door opens and Hux walks in. It’s only Hux. Kylo isn’t sure why the Force would wake him because of that. Hux has walked in on him sleeping many times before, but maybe something has changed. Or maybe he's just upset. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Hux asks, looking down at him.

“Nothing,” Kylo mumbles.

“I know you’ve been busy sulking, but I need to talk to you.”

“Fine. Talk then.” Kylo really isn’t in the mood, but he doesn’t have to actually listen. And he doesn’t. He doesn’t pay attention until he hears Hux mention Poe. At that, his head shoots up.

“Well, that got your attention. First of all, you need to do something about that rock. I think Dameron might end up playing with it if you leave it there, and I’m not touching it again. And I also need to talk to you about what I… saw? Felt? Whatever it was when I touched that thing.”

Kylo sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but he knows Hux isn’t going to drop it. Not if he thinks it’s important. He looks up at him, hoping he doesn’t have to listen to Hux talk about how Poe loves Ben. He doesn’t think his heart can take it.

“There was a lot to go through,” Hux says. “And I suppose I should tell you that you were at least mostly right about his intentions. He really does think he can bring about peace by being here. What I’m concerned about, however, is that he mostly wants to buy time for the Resistance. The longer we keep the ceasefire in place, the better they hide and the stronger they become.”

Kylo waits for whatever it is Hux thinks is so important, but he remains silent. “Is that it? That’s what was so urgent?”

“You don’t think that’s a problem?”

“I already knew that. Why do you think he wanted the ceasefire? If that’s all, you can leave.” He’s known from the beginning that Poe wanted something. He wouldn’t have come otherwise. Although there were times Kylo liked to believe Poe really is there just because he likes him. Now, Kylo’s not sure how he feels about that.

“We need…” He stops himself and just looks at Kylo for a moment. “We need to do something about you. Did you want to tell me why you’re crying?” 

“I’m not,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound like a petulant child. 

“You’re about to.” Hux sits next to him, which comes as a surprise to Kylo. He thought he’d make fun of him, just like he used to. Before they had become mates. 

But that’s not nearly as surprising as his next move. He puts an arm around Kylo and pulls him down so his head is resting in his lap. Hux lays one arm across his chest while his other hand plays with his hair. Kylo closes his eyes. He can’t help but to relax while Hux holds him. It’s almost like nothing had gone wrong between them.

“Am I upsetting you?” Hux asks after a while.

“Not exactly.”

“I can leave if you want.”

“No!” Kylo opens his eyes and grabs hold of Hux’s arm that’s across his chest. “This is good. I like this.”

“What’s wrong, then?”

Kylo sighs. He doesn’t really want to ruin the moment, but Hux is so rarely gentle like this. He can’t help but answer. “I miss you. I want you back.”

“I know that,” Hux says. “We’re working on it. Why are you upset about it now?”

“Because I chased you away for a man who loves Ben Solo. And I was stupid enough to believe he might love me.” He can feel the tears forming once again in his eyes, but he doesn’t bother to try to wipe them away. Hux has already seen it.

“Just say the word and I’ll have him locked up,” Hux says softly. “Nevermind that he’s part of the Resistance. No one’s allowed to hurt you.”

Kylo can’t help but smile a little at that. He moves so he’s sitting up and rests his head on Hux’s chest and Hux immediately puts his arms around him. Kylo wants to stay right there forever.

“In Dameron’s defense,” Hux says eventually, “I think he is trying. I think he’s at least open to trying to love you. As Kylo, not Ben.”

“You hate him,” Kylo says. “Why are you defending him?”

“I don’t exactly hate him. If we weren’t fighting a war against each other, I probably would like him. But even if he is just here buying time for his friends, I do have to admire his dedication.”

“What do you mean?”

“I gave him a TIE Fighter. Fully armed and equipped with a hyperdrive. He didn’t shoot at us or try to escape.”

“You wanted him to,” Kylo says, immediately understanding why Hux did such a thing. He pulls away from a Hux a bit so he can look at him. “You wanted him to attack or run away. To prove a point?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure what I wanted him to do. If he tried running or attacking, then it would have proved he wasn’t worth trusting. But he didn’t. So maybe that means something is possible between us. The Resistance has had plenty of time to hide themselves so well we won’t find them unless they want to be found. If that really was his only reason for being here, he should have left.”

Kylo puts his head back on Hux’s chest. If Hux thinks that things could work out with Poe, then Kylo knows it must be possible. Still, he doesn’t really like the fact that Hux gave him a fully operational fighter.

“He could have done a lot of damage, you know.” Kylo has trouble believing Hux trusted Poe that much.

“I didn’t tell him that there was a killswitch in the weapon’s system,” Hux admits. “I watched the entire time he was out there. If he fired, I would have killed the weapon’s system and we had a tractor beam trained on him. And if he ran, I also had a tracker on the fighter. As it turns out, that was all unnecessary.”

Kylo smiles again. Of course Hux thought of everything. And he’s glad he did. Because that means something. That Poe didn’t run when he had the chance. If he really only cared about the Resistance, he would have left. 

“You really think this might work with Poe?”

“Honestly? Probably not. At least not long term. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try. Of course, you’ll have to talk to him if you want it to work.”

Kylo nods. He knows that but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to face Poe yet. He doesn’t want to wonder if Poe is smiling at him or at Ben. And now he’ll wonder it everytime. And he wonders if it was Ben’s feelings in the first place that made him go to Poe. 

He puts his arms around Hux and holds him tight. No matter what happens with Poe, Hux is the person he needs. Hux, who loves Kylo. At least that much, he is sure of. He does care for Poe, but it Poe only cares about Ben, then Hux is right. It won’t last. But just like Hux said, they at least have to try.

Because he wants to stay in Hux’s arms just a little longer, he doesn’t move right away. But he finally decides he’s been on the floor long enough and it’s time to face Poe. He stands and pulls Hux up along with him and gives him another hug, which Hux returns. Before letting him go, Kylo can’t resist giving him a quick kiss.

He still wants to stay with Hux and hold him longer but he knows he’ll have another chance. But now, he needs to talk to Poe. Maybe he’s still not quite ready for it, but it’ll be good to get it over with.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since he held Kylo on the floor of his throne room, Hux can’t stop thinking about Kylo. It made him realize two things. One, he still loves Kylo just as much as ever. It hurt to see him like that and he never wants to see him in pain again. He does want to hold him again, just like he had, but he wants to do it in better circumstances.

The other thing he realized is that there is no good reason to keep living apart from him. It’s only been a little more than a week since they decided they were going to take things slow, but Hux doesn’t want to go slow. He wants things back to the way they were. Or at least, close to it. There is Dameron in the picture, but Hux doesn’t care about that. He just wants to be with Kylo.

He’s the one who left because he was scared Kylo would leave him. But he knows that’s not true now. And Dameron isn’t trying to steal Kylo either. So there really is no reason to stay away. He is certain that Kylo wouldn’t mind if he just moved back in but he decides he should ask. Just in case Kylo’s not ready. He’s still fairly certain Kylo will let him come back immediately, so he orders droids to pack his stuff. If Kylo says yes, he wants to move back in as soon as possible.

Hux walks down to his old chambers. They’ll be his again if everything goes right. He gets ready to knock but Kylo’s told him to just walk in so he does. Kylo has his lightsaber on the table with a toolkit and Poe’s in the kitchen. As soon as he walks inside, he sees Kylo’s face light up. He knows he’s making the right decision.

“I didn’t expect you,” Kylo says as he gets up. He pulls Hux into a hug and Hux smiles. Yes, this is definitely the right thing to do.

“I’ve been thinking,” Hux says as Kylo pulls away. He grabs his hand so he can keep Kylo near. He also doesn’t want Kylo to worry and think he’s got bad news. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to move back in.”

The smile on Kylo’s face is the third sign that he’s made the right call. Seeing him look so happy and relieved almost makes all the trouble worth it. But Hux hopes they’ll never fight like that again. He’ll find other ways to make Kylo smile.

“Of course it’s alright!” Kylo says before he’s pulling Hux back against him and then kisses him. Hux is happy to kiss and hold Kylo, but he remembers they’re not alone and he gently pushes Kylo away. He knows where they’ll end up if they continue like that.

“I’m so glad you’re coming back,” Kylo says. He’s still touching him, and Hux is glad for it.

“Me too,” Hux says and he means it.

“So am I,” Dameron adds. He walks into the room from the kitchen and he’s smiling too. 

Hux isn’t quite ready to accept the other man as their mate, but he isn’t filled with jealousy and anger at the sight of him anymore. It’s at least a start. And what’s more, Hux wants it to work. He still doesn’t have high hopes for the three of them, but he’ll do what he can to make things work out. Just as long as he doesn’t have to compromise the First Order.

“I’ll have the droids bring my things back,” Hux says. He puts the order in on his datapad and he sees that the order is acknowledged. 

“So, Hux,” Kylo says, finally letting go of him. “I really am happy about this, but…”

Hux feels his stomach sink. That doesn’t sound good. Hux starts imagining all kinds of things that Kylo might say that will make the whole situation bad. Maybe Dameron’s sharing his bed with him now. Or maybe he doesn’t really want him back.

“Hux, it’s okay.” Kylo has his hands on him once again. “I was just going to say that I’m leaving. On a mission. I have something I need to take care of. Otherwise, I’d show you how happy I am that you’re coming back.”

Hux relaxes and finds himself leaning on Kylo. He’s so relieved Kylo didn’t deliver bad news. Although what he did say isn’t great. Hux doesn’t like the fact that he’s leaving. He’d much rather Kylo stay. At least for a little while.

“It can’t wait?” Hux asks.

“No. It’s supposed to be a meeting, although I do suspect things might turn bad.”

“A meeting? With who?” Hux looks at his datapad. He doesn’t remember any important meetings that would require the Supreme Leader’s presence. 

“It’s Force-related business,” Kylo says. “That pyramid. I’ve found people who might know something about it. I think I can convince them to tell me what they know.”

“That thing’s been nothing but trouble.”

“Maybe they’ll be interested in purchasing it, then,” Kylo suggests.

“Why do I get the feeling that anyone you’d be doing business with won’t be interested in paying you for it?”

“Because they won’t. If they want it, I’m sure they’ll try to take it from me.” He goes over to where his lightsaber is sitting and picks it up and puts it on his belt. “They won’t succeed.”

“Of course not. I’ll have support ready to come back you up as well.”

Kylo smiles and walks over to Dameron and gives him a quick kiss and then he returns to Hux. He hugs him again and kisses him and Hux notes that it’s a much deeper kiss than what he gave Dameron.

“I really wish I didn’t have to go,” Kylo says softly against his lips as he pulls away. 

“So do I, but I’ll be here when you get back.” Hux kisses him again and even though Kylo is still standing there, he can’t wait for his return. He almost feels nervous, like he did when they first started hooking up. He’s excited to. He has his mate back.

Kylo leaves and Hux is alone with Dameron. It looks like he might have just woken up since he’s wearing a plain t-shirt and what look like pajama pants. He looks sad and Hux realizes that he’s probably not happy about Kylo leaving either. With him gone, that means he’s alone again until he gets back. Although they’re getting along better, Hux knows Dameron still would rather be around Kylo.

“Hey,” Dameron says. “Thanks. For getting Kylo to come back.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, he told me. Said that you’re the one that made him realize he couldn’t be mad at me for the way I feel. And that you even said you don’t hate me.” Dameron grins at that. “So thanks. I appreciate it. Because I really would have expected you to use this to get rid of me.”

“It crossed my mind,” Hux admits. “But Kylo would have eventually figured things out on his own, and if I had manipulated his feelings while he was vulnerable, he never would have forgiven me.”

“Still. Thanks.”

“Since Kylo seemed to be very talkative with you, did he happen to say anything about where he’s going or who he’s meeting with?” Hux looks on the datapad and looks of the data for the system they recently arrived in. Obviously, Kylo must be going somewhere there, but Hux doesn’t know where exactly. There’s an inhabited moon of the nearest planet and a large space station, either of which could be his destination. Or one of the other moons that can support life but doesn’t seem to have a population.

“I know as much as you do,” Dameron says with a shrug. “He just said he had something to do and that he’d be back in a day or so.”

That’s about what Hux expected and he’s glad. He knows he would feel jealous if Kylo had told Dameron about his plans and not him. But he had time to tell Dameron and didn’t. Hux caught him going out the door. He likes to think that Kylo might have told him more if he’d been there.

If he wants to know what’s happening with Kylo, the best place to be is the bridge. He can keep track of everything from there. And if he needs to send help down to Kylo, he’ll be able to react quicker. But he looks at Dameron and once again thinks of the lonely omega sitting alone, just waiting for Kylo to come back. He probably shouldn’t even care, but he can’t make himself walk out the door.

“If you want,” Hux starts to say, hoping he’s not going to regret it, “you can put on your flight suit and come to the bridge with me.”

“You’d let me on the bridge? Aren’t you worried I’ll break something?”

“Kylo breaks things on the bridge all the time. But you, I’ll be watching. And I can actually stop you.”

Dameron smiles and Hux looks away. He doesn’t want to think about his smile or how he wants to see it again. “I’ll go get dressed then.”

He goes to his room and Hux is pleased that he’s still in his own room and not sharing with Kylo. While he waits, Hux thinks of a decent excuse to have Dameron on the bridge. He has no idea what might be on the moon Kylo is on. If the Resistance is there, Hux needs to know so he won’t accidentally violate the ceasefire. Dameron can hopefully let him know if he thinks the Resistance is there.

When Dameron emerges from his room, he’s wearing the flight suit and Hux can’t help but think he looks good in it. If only he’d been part of the First Order from the start. He’d look even better then. Hux steps over to him and quickly fixes the collar, which isn’t sitting quite right and then lightly brushes over his chest, making sure everything is perfectly in place.

“Am I presentable?” 

“You’ll do.”

There’s that smile again. And once again Hux does his best to not look at him. Then, despite some part of him saying he shouldn’t let a member of the Resistance anywhere near the bridge of his ship, Hux leads him there.


	14. Chapter 14

Poe can’t believe he’s standing on the bridge of the First Order’s flagship. Even more surprising, no one’s pointing a blaster at him. A few people have looked at him but they are all focused on their tasks, not him. It’s the perfect opportunity to sabotage the ship.

The thought crosses his mind, of course. If he destroys the ship, Grand Marshal Hux might be killed. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will be left without support and if his mission goes wrong, he might not make it either. It would be a severe blow to the First Order. It wouldn’t even matter that he violated the ceasefire. The Resistance could take advantage of the disorder caused by the sudden lack of leadership.

But he just stands next to Hux, doing nothing. And it’s not because he knows he’d be killed too, although that’s part of it. But he hates the idea of Kylo down on that moon knowing in his last moments that Poe was the one who betrayed him. Even if he tells himself that Kylo might survive, he imagines how Hux would feel. He doesn’t like to think of that either

There’s also the fact that Hux is definitely starting to like him. He doesn’t think Hux will admit it, but he knows it must be true. He’s going back to Kylo and doesn’t seem to mind his presence anymore. Not to mention the TIE Fighter and now letting him on the bridge. And the way he’d touched him before. Poe is certain that Hux is warming up to him.

That means that there actually is a chance the war can be ended without any more bloodshed. That’s the option Poe likes the best. He knows it’s also the most uncertain, but there’s that small chance it might work. And he’s going to do whatever it takes to make it possible. And right now, that means not sabotaging the ship.

Instead, he just listens and hopes he’s not going to be in the way. But although he can feel that everyone on the bridge is prepared for a battle situation, there’s not much happening. He’s watching the screen that Hux is and sees where Kylo’s shuttle is. He hasn’t even landed yet. From what Kylo said, Poe doesn’t expect anything to happen quite so soon.

He assumes that Kylo will meet with whoever he’s supposed to and then, things will go wrong in about ten minutes. Poe doesn’t think it’ll take much for Kylo to bring out his lightsaber and finish the meeting with a fight. But he really doesn’t know anything about who he’s meeting. Maybe it will all go smoothly and he’ll be back on the ship in a few hours.

Poe likes that plan. He wants to spend more time with Kylo and Hux together. If they’re going to make a relationship work, that’s what they need. Although at least he has Hux with him for the moment. That’s a big step for the two of them, because Poe thought they might never be able to tolerate each other so well.

He looks at Hux, who is still watching the screen as Kylo’s shuttle lands. The Grand Marshall has his flaws but Poe is starting to see why Kylo likes him. He’s not overly affectionate, but he seems to know when someone needs it and gives it in his own way. And he is honest. Or at least, Poe feels like he is. He’s always been very clear about his feelings, and Poe appreciates that. He doesn’t have to guess when it comes to Hux.

On a personal level, Poe really does like Hux. At the same time, he’s not a good person. He’s killed so many innocent people, which makes it hard for Poe to imagine any real long term relationship. Even just standing next to him makes Poe almost feel like he’s somehow betraying the Resistance.

Maybe Hux feels the same about him, Poe thinks. After all, he fired the shot that destroyed Starkiller Base. Poe has no idea how many died there. He wants to ask Hux about it, but he knows it’s not the time or the place. 

He’s still thinking about how they might make things work when he sees the alert flash - Kylo’s engaged in battle. Hux orders troops to the surface but it’ll take them time to get there. Poe just hopes Kylo can hold out until then.

“I assume these aren’t friends of yours,” he says and Poe shakes his head. “You’d better head back to your - our - chambers. I’ll let you know when Kylo is safe.”

Poe opens his mouth to say he can help but of course, Hux won’t want his help. He glances out the window and sees that the troop transport is taking fire. They have cannons on the ground. And fighters. Whoever Kylo is meeting with, they are well armed.

And Poe knows that the troop transports are going to have trouble landing between the ground fire and the fighters. They’re not agile enough or well armed or fast. They have decent shielding, but that won’t be enough. Poe leaves the bridge, but he has no plans on returning to his chambers.

The First Order will need to send their own fighters out for cover, but no one in the First Order is as good as he is. The First Order pilots could handle the situation. But Poe knows he can do it faster. And the sooner the troops can land, the sooner they can get to Kylo.

He makes his way to the hangar and sees that more troops are loading into transports and pilots are getting into their fighters. No one seems to notice him, as he looks like just another pilot. He heads for his TIE but on the way, he notices a blaster just sitting on a crate. He glances around and sees that no one is even looking at it. Quickly, he grabs and and continues on his way. Only after he takes off do two things occur to him.

One, he probably shouldn’t be helping the First Order in anyway. If anyone in the Resistance ever found out, he’d be in trouble. Two, he doesn’t actually know if his TIE’s weapons systems are actually operational. For all he knows, Hux lied about that. Which means he’s flying into battle in a useless ship. But he’ll find out soon enough.

Poe speeds ahead of the others and he sees one of the enemy fighters approaching. It’s an older ship, something similar to what the Resistance might fly. But Poe knows it’s not and he fires. He hits the fighter and it’s damaged but not destroyed. At least he has working weapons on his TIE. 

The First Order pilots are busy with the fighters and Poe decides he should leave them to it. He hasn’t seen anyone head towards the ground cannons so as soon as he can, he heads towards the moon’s surface. The cannons are firing at him, but he’s too fast. He gets past their defenses and takes the cannons out.

He’s about to head back to see if there’s any other fighters to take care of when he sees two transports heading his way. They’ll have Kylo’s backup on board. He watches and then sees that there’s another cannon on the ground. He hadn’t seen it and it hadn’t fired at him. He turns his fighter back around and takes out the cannon before it can destroy the transports.

Instead of taking off, he sticks with the transports so he can make sure they make it safely to the ground. Once they’re safely on the ground he sees that a small group of people is running towards them with blasters. Surely the stormtroopers on that transport can take care of them, but Poe wants them to get to Kylo as soon as possible, so he takes them out.

He then sees a flash of red hair on the ground. Hux must be going to find Kylo and make sure he’s alright. Poe immediately decides that he wants to be on the ground with them as well, so he lands and takes off. He saw the general direction that Hux was heading so he does his best to follow.

There’s a building that seems to be where everyone is focused, but before Poe can get in, there’s a group of people shooting towards him. Or at least the stormtroopers he’s near. At first, he thinks he needs to get away from the stormtroopers and maybe he can sneak in. But he can’t see anywhere he can hide between where he is and the building. His best chance is to help the stormtroopers.

Once they’ve killed all their enemies, one of the stormtroopers he’s fighting with looks at him. “Who are you?”

“I’m…” Poe can’t tell the truth. The stormtrooper’s will surely arrest him if they knew and Hux and Kylo are too busy at the moment to help him. “I’m with the Grand Marshal.”

At first, Poe thinks that the stormtrooper won’t believe him. It probably sounds ridiculous. A man in a pilot’s uniform on the ground with the troopers claiming to be with Hux. Poe wouldn’t believe himself either. But then the stormtrooper gives a slight nod.

“He’s already made his way inside,” he says. “If that’s where you’re headed, my squad can stay with you and make sure you get in safely.”

Poe almost tells him it’s not necessary. There’s no more shooting outside, but he has no idea what’s happening inside. He might want a few extra guns on his side, so he agrees and he heads off with four stormtroopers right behind him. It’s odd to be leading stormtroopers but Poe can’t think about that now. He needs to find Hux and Kylo.

Although the outside of the building is rather plain, the inside is very nicely decorated. Or at least, it used to be. Dead bodies lay on the ground and stray blaster shots are in the walls and furniture. It takes Poe a minute to realize that it’s a hotel.

“The Grand Marshal is on the second floor,” one of the stormtroopers says. It might be the one he talked to earlier but with the helmet on, it’s hard to tell. 

They find the stairs and make their way up but as they’re about to go through the door, they see more of their enemies coming down. Poe thinks they look like everyday pirates, but it must be an extremely large organization they’re dealing with. Something more organized. But it doesn’t matter who they are because they’re trying to kill him, so Poe returns fire. As soon as they’re clear, they go in the door and Poe doesn’t need to ask where Hux and Kylo are.

He can hear Hux shouting. Without thinking, he runs on ahead with the loud clattering of stormtroopers following behind. Fortunately, he doesn’t run across anymore pirates. Or at least not any that are still alive. He sees a few bodies in the hall and when he walks into the conference room where Hux’s voice is coming from, there’s a few more dead bodies.

But Poe is focused on the two living beings in the room - Kylo who is sitting on the floor and Hux who is standing over him. Hux falls silent and looks at Poe. He’s definitely surprised to see him, but it quickly fades from his face and he goes back to scowling.

“Is he hurt?” Poe asks as he rushes to Kylo’s side.

“What are you doing here?” Hux asks. “I thought I told you to return to our chambers.”

“Kylo?” Poe crouches down next to him and puts a hand on his cheek. Kylo leans into his touch but doesn’t otherwise move. 

“Dameron!” 

Poe flinches at Hux’s shout and then he remembers that he found them because Hux was yelling. That means he had been yelling at Kylo. Poe puts his arms around him and glares up at Hux.

“Why are you yelling at us? He’s hurt!”

“I can’t stop him from running into dangerous situations, but I don’t need you doing it too! You could have been killed!”

Poe is about to get to his feet so he can yell back but then, Kylo’s arms are around his waist and he’s pulling him against him. He can yell at Hux later. He needs to figure out where Kylo’s hurt first. 

“Poe,” Kylo says softly. “It’s okay. I’m not injured. Just exhausted.”

With the assurance that he’s okay, Poe relaxes against him. Kylo’s safe. That’s all he needed. And Hux too. He looks up at him and realizes he would have been upset if anything had happened to Hux and not just for Kylo’s sake either. 

“Hugs,” Poe says and he sees him frowning at the name but Poe shakes his head. “You can yell at us later. But can you please come here?”

At first Poe thinks Hux might refuse but then he joins them on the floor. Poe puts an arm around him and he feels Hux stiffen but he relaxes. Kylo is more alert now too and he’s smiling. He moves so he has an arm wrapped around each of them, then he gives Hux a kiss and then Poe.

All three of them are smiling at each other and although he knows it might ruin the moment, Poe can’t help himself. He leans over and kisses Hux. He pulls away quickly but then Hux kisses him back. It’s a much deeper kiss than Poe had intended, but he has no complaints.

It’s not the first time he thinks things might work out between them, but it’s the first time he feels it.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo really wants to watch Hux and Poe kiss, wondering just how far they’re going to take it. But as he slowly starts to recover and feel better, he realizes it’s not the place for it. Perhaps later. He smiles when he thinks about that. He’d hoped that they might start getting along but he never imagined it would happen so soon.

“We need to leave,” he says when Poe and Hux finally break apart from each other. Their lips are wet and red and Kylo really wishes they could just stay there and kiss each other.

Kylo stands and looks at a table where the strange black pyramid is sitting. It’s surface is bubbling and Kylo thinks he knows why. He doesn’t want to touch it, but he also isn’t willing to leave it behind. It’s the thing responsible for draining him. He can’t leave something like that laying around. 

When he picks it up, he almost hopes that he’ll feel better, but it doesn’t do anything for him. He doesn’t think the effects are permanent - he can still feel the Force. He just doesn’t feel able to do anything with it for the moment. But the pyramid is only part of it. The pirates had shown him what he needed to see to figure out how the thing is supposed to work. 

He walks over to one of the bodies and removes a ring from a finger. It has a black stone in it, very similar to the pyramid. He walks around to the other four bodies and removes various pieces of jewelry, then turns his attention to Poe and Hux. They’re standing now, watching him. He knows Hux wants to know what he’s doing, Poe probably does too. He can explain later. For now, he just wants to get back to the ship.

“It’s time to go.”

As they leave the hotel, Kylo sees the aftermath of a battle but he’s pleased to see that very few of the bodies belong to stormtroopers. Hux will probably chew him out about the loss of their troops anyway. Kylo glances at him. He already yelled at him about meeting with the pirates on his own and getting into the situation in the first place. He’s definitely going to be angry about every single thing the First Order lost. And he won’t care about what Kylo learned since it was just “Force nonsense,” as Hux would put it.

But at least Poe’s convinced him to save any scolding for later. It really isn’t the place for that. Or for kissing, unfortunately. They make it to where he landed his shuttle and Kylo wonders if they’ll all ride together. Maybe Poe can keep Hux from yelling at him for a bit longer.

“I should probably get back to my TIE,” Poe says.

“We can send someone down for it,” Kylo offers. “If you want to ride with us.”

Poe doesn’t answer right away, but then he shakes his head. “I’m here already. Might as well do it myself.” He takes off, leaving no room for further argument. 

Kylo gets on his shuttle and he hears Hux’s footsteps behind him. He orders the pilot to take off then turns his attention to Hux. He doesn’t say anything. He just waits for Hux to continue shouting at him now that Poe isn’t there.

“What was all that stuff you took?” Hux asks. Calmly. He doesn’t sound angry at all.

“The other parts of how the pyramid works,” Kylo explains. “I think they help control the Force. The pyramid itself is absorbing the Force while the smaller rocks I believe are to keep it from overwhelming the user.”

“You don’t know for sure?”

Kylo shakes his head. “They really weren’t in the mood for explaining how it works. They only wanted to keep it for themselves. And drain me of my power.”

“Drain you? Is that even possible?”

Kylo shrugs. He has no idea. All he knows is what he saw and felt happening. He’d become weaker in the Force and the pirates had gained the ability to use the Force. But Kylo doesn’t think they’d ever come across anyone as strong as him and they hadn’t been prepared for him to still fight. Nor did they know how to fight against a lightsaber.

He doesn’t bother explaining any of what happened to Hux. He knows Hux doesn’t understand the Force and doesn’t care too. They long ago decided that anything related to the Force was solely Kylo’s business. 

“But you’re okay, right? They didn’t manage to harm you?”

“What happened to telling me I’m reckless and stupid?” That’s what he’d been saying before Poe arrived. 

Hux closes the distance between them and puts his arms around him. Kylo is surprised but it’s not unwelcome.He holds Hux against him, still waiting for him to start yelling again. When he speaks, though, he’s gentle.

“Dameron was right. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I didn’t even make sure you weren’t hurt first. I’m sorry.”

Kylo can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s rare that Hux apologizes for anything. He pulls away from him just enough so he can look at him and briefly wonders if he’s sick.

“You’re not mad?”

“I am,” Hux says. “I can’t believe you almost went and got yourself killed. And Dameron putting himself in danger too. Right after we were working things out too. But I’m also glad that neither of you were hurt. And yelling at you isn’t going to change anything. I knew you were impulsive before I even slept with you for the first time. So it’s not like I can’t say I didn’t know what I was getting in my mate.”

Kylo smiles, happy that Hux finally realizes that yelling at him is pointless. But he’s also very interested in what he said about Poe. “You’re mad at Poe too. But you kissed him.”

“He kissed me,” Hux corrects him.

“Only the first time,” Kylo says, remembering the kiss. “I never thought I’d see it.”

“Yes, well,” Hux mumbles as his face turns red. Kylo pulls him back against him. “You didn’t see it, but when he came into the room, he was leading stormtroopers. And something about him in that moment was… well, I guess I was somewhat turned on.”

“Think you’ll still feel that way when we get back?” Kylo knows it’s too soon to hope for anything to happen between the three of them, but that doesn’t mean he can’t ask about it.

“With you, yes. With him. I’m not sure. I don’t think we’re quite ready for that.”

“Well, if it’s me you want, I’m right here.”

“We’ll be back on the ship in ten minutes. There’s hardly time for that.”

“We can make it quick. And if not, we don’t have to leave the shuttle as soon as we land.”

Hux lifts his head from where its resting on Kylo’s shoulder and kisses him lightly on the lips. “I suppose you’re right about that. And it’d be a shame to wait any longer. I’ve missed you.”

They head into Kylo’s chambers on board the ship. There’s not much room on board but there’s enough room for a small bed. It’s not really big enough for both of them, but it’s not as if they plan on sleeping on it.

As soon as the door is closed, Kylo is removing his clothes. He doesn’t want to wait any longer than he has to. Hux does the same. There’s drawers under the bed and Kylo opens one and takes out a bottle of lube. Just like in their chambers, they have lube stashed anywhere they might need it. Hux is still removing the last of his clothes when Kylo coats a finger in the lube and inserts it into himself.

He’s on his hands and knees on the bed and Hux goes to stand behind him and Kylo feels a flutter in his stomach as Hux puts his hands on him. It’s been far too long. He needs Hux inside him and soon. In hopes of that happening, he puts a second finger inside and starts to stretch himself open. Usually, he likes to take things a bit slower, but he can’t wait. Not when Hux is ready behind him and touching him and laying soft kisses down his back.

It’s a little too much too fast to add in a third finger, but Kylo does anyway. Then, when he feels like he’s open enough, he removes his fingers. Hux wastes no time and sinks himself into Kylo’s waiting hole.

“So desperate,” Hux murmurs.

“Yes,” Kylo agrees. “Please, Hux.”

He doesn’t need to elaborate. Hux knows exactly what he wants and is willing to give it to him. He starts thrusting and Kylo can’t help but let out a loud cry as Hux hits his prostate. He’s leaning over his back, one arm around his chest and the other around his neck. As Hux starts kissing his neck and gently nipping at him, Kylo is overwhelmed. It’s just so much - he finally has his mate back and Hux still loves him.

Kylo can’t help but cry as Hux continues to fuck him. He keeps his head down so he won’t see. The last thing he wants is for Hux to stop. He needs this. 

He has no control over himself and it isn’t too long before to combination of Hux’s rough thrusts and gentle kisses push him over the edge. His arms are shaking and he can no longer hold himself up. His upper body collapses on the bed. He manages to keep his ass in the air until Hux comes and then he fully drops onto the bed.

Hux stays on top of him and inside him and for the first time, Kylo wishes Hux had knotted him. He wants Hux to be locked inside him, unable to leave. As it is, he dreads the moment Hux will move.

“Kylo?” Hux shifts a little, but he’s still inside him. 

“Don’t move,” Kylo pleads softly. He turns his head, forgetting about the tears on his face.

“Kylo, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He starts to pull out and Kylo reacts quickly, using the Force to hold him in place.

“Not hurt,” he says. “Stay there. Kiss me.”

Hux does as he asks and Kylo releases him from his hold in the Force. As they kiss, Kylo decides he needs more of Hux and he starts twisting his body around. Eventually, Hux slips out of him and is now laying on top of Kylo’s chest and Kylo wraps his arms around him.

Kylo has no idea how long they stay like that, just kissing and enjoying each other, but Hux eventually pulls away and sits up. Needing more contact, Kylo rests his hands on his hips. 

“We landed a while ago,” Hux says. “People are going to start wondering where we are.”

Kylo doesn’t care much what other people thought. He’s the Supreme Leader, after all. But he also knows that Hux likely has things to take care of. And Poe’s most likely already back as well. Kylo doesn’t want to make him wait alone and not know where they are. He gives Hux one final kiss before they get up and start cleaning up as best they can and dressing.

As they’re waiting for the ramp to descend, Kylo brushes the back of his hand against Hux’s and Hux takes hold of his hand. He doesn’t let go as they walk down the ramp. They hold hands as long as they can, but eventually, Hux needs to go to the bridge and Kylo needs to check on Poe. They kiss before parting.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Hux promises.

“If you’re not back in one hour, I’ll go to the bridge and carry you back.”

Hux smiles a little at the threat and then he leaves. Kylo goes into their chambers. It smells different than when he left and he realizes it’s because all of Hux’s things are back. His scent, which has faded in his absence, is back. Finally, his chambers feel like home again.

Something is missing and he realizes that Poe isn’t there. He knew Poe’s TIE wasn’t that far from where his shuttle was and since they’d stayed on board for a while, Poe should have been back already. Kylo reaches out with the Force, but he’s still not feeling in the best shape. He doesn’t think he can pick out a single presence on the Star Destroyer. Instead, he heads down to the fighter hangar. Maybe Poe’s still there for some reason.

As he’s making his way to the hangar, he sees Poe walking towards him. He has a blaster slung over his shoulder. They both freeze for a moment and then Kylo walks over to him and pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his head.

“Where were you?” Kylo asks.

“Checking the logs,” Poe says. “I thought you’d be back before me and you weren’t, so I got worried.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Kylo lets go of him.

“At least I know now what was so important that you had to stay on the shuttle.” Poe grins at him. “I can smell Hux all over you.”

“I don’t think Hux will let you keep the blaster,” he says as he turns and starts heading back to their chambers. “Where’d you get it from?”

“It was just sitting in the hangar. Thought it might be useful.”

“It certainly was.” Kylo thinks about what Hux told him about seeing Poe come into the room with the stormtroopers. Maybe Hux would be willing to let Poe keep it. 

When they get back, Kylo decides he should shower. As much as he enjoys Hux’s scent on him, he knows Hux prefers him to be clean. And he can always get Hux’s scent on him again. When he’s gotten himself clean, he dresses in only a loose pair of pants. He doesn’t need to be anywhere and after the day he’s had, he really wants a nap.

When he steps out of his bedroom, he’s surprised to see Hux is already there. He thought Hux would wait until the last possible moment to leave the bridge. He’s sitting on the couch next to Poe. They’re not kissing, but their hands are side by side.

“I thought you’d take longer,” Kylo says.

“I took care of everything I needed to do,” Hux replies. “I’ve already ordered a meal delivered for the three of us. And then I figured you’d want to rest, but I’m all yours if you have other ideas.”

“That sounds perfect,” Kylo says.

“Good,” Hux says, standing up. “I’m going to shower. I should be done before the food arrives.”

Poe decides to shower as well, so Kylo’s alone for a few moments, but he doesn’t mind. He knows right where Hux and Poe are, and he knows they’re getting along. And Hux has always been fast in the shower so it’s not long before he’s out, dressed similarly to Kylo, although he has a sleeveless shirt on.

Poe joins them just as their food arrives and they enjoy a nice meal. No one fights or argues. Not even about the blaster. Hux tells Poe he doesn’t like the idea of him having it and Poe agrees to give it up. But Hux says he’ll see if he can get Poe something else, just in case he needs to go off ship again.

“If the two of you would be interested,” Hux says as they finish eating, “I was thinking that Poe might join us in bed tonight. In a completely non-sexual way, of course. I thought we just might like to see how things go.”

Kylo agrees immediately and can’t help but smile. He thought he might make a similar suggestion in a few days if they continued to get along. But to have Hux suggest it makes him happy.

“Are you sure?” Poe asks. “The two of you don’t want anymore time to yourselves?”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Hux says. “And if we’re going to make this work, I feel like it’s time we start getting used to each other.”

Poe takes a moment then agrees. He still gets ready for bed in his own bathroom but then he walks into their bedroom. Kylo is already on the bed and Hux is walking towards him. He sees Poe hesitate in the doorway.

“Come on,” he says to Poe. “Don’t just stand there all night.”

Hux is in bed and curled against Kylo’s side by the time Poe finally steps inside and cautiously walks towards the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and Kylo wants to reach out and touch him, but he also worries that it might scare Poe. He can feel his nervousness in the Force. Eventually, he lays down, but stays close to the edge.

Kylo’s tired enough that he’s already starting to drift off, but he’s very aware of Poe, just laying on the edge of the bed, wide awake. He reaches over to him and lightly strokes his arm.

“Dameron,” Hux says as he sits up a little. “You don’t have to stay over there, you know.”

Poe remains where he is but then Hux scoots away from Kylo. He misses Hux being pressed against him. But then Hux pats the now vacant space between them while looking at Poe.

“Are you sure?” Poe asks.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

Finally, Poe climbs over Kylo and settles in between them. Kylo can still feel that he’s nervous, but he’s starting to relax. Kylo throws an arm over Poe and manages to hold Hux at the same time. 

He likes having the both of them there. And he can feel Hux’s arm wrapped around Poe. He really thinks that the three of them are going to make things work.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few weeks, it’s no longer strange to wake up with two men in his bed. Hux wakes up before the others, which is usual, and lays in bed for a few moments. Poe has his back to his chest and Hux’s arm is around both him and Kylo. Hux is surprised he’s so comfortable with the situation. He would have thought he’d be jealous.

Most nights, Poe sleeps between him and Kylo, which means Hux doesn’t always get to hold Kylo or have Kylo hold him. But he doesn’t mind that much. And Kylo will sleep in the middle every now and then as well and then, he and Poe can practically both sleep on top of him. On rare occasions, when he doesn’t have to be up early, Hux sleeps in the middle. He’s still not quite used to that, although it is nice to wake up with both Kylo and Poe wrapped around him.

Hux brushes Poe’s hair from the back of his neck and plants a gentle kiss. He knows he shouldn’t do that. He shouldn’t let himself care about Poe. After all, he knows it can’t last forever. The more he lets himself fall for him, the worse it’s going to be when everything falls apart. Poe’s going to leave them someday. It’s inevitable. But Hux will do what he can to make sure Poe stays as long as possible.

He kisses him again and then slowly starts to get up. Their legs are all tangled together, but Hux manages to get himself free. He sits up and leans over Poe to kiss Kylo before he gets up and gets ready for his shift.

Neither of them wake up before he leaves, but he lightly kisses them both once more. They’ll be up by the time he’s back. And hopefully they’ll both be in their chambers. Poe’s gotten more comfortable walking around the ship on his own, so sometimes he’s not there. And Hux doesn’t mind the idea of Poe walking around on his own. Even if he wanted to, Hux knows he probably couldn’t do too much damage to the ship. And he suspects that Poe doesn’t want to.

Maybe his reasons aren’t only because he wants to be with Kylo and bring peace, but he doesn’t seem to want to do anything to hurt his chances of having that. Maybe he really is just buying as much time for the Resistance as he can, but he’s willing to do whatever it takes to give them even more time than necessary.

Hux knows the Resistance must be beyond hiding at this point. Poe must know it too. Which really makes Hux think that his other reasons are becoming more important. Maybe things might last longer than he thought. He doesn’t dare give into the hope that this could be permanent. But he’s going to take what he can get.

Despite getting along and holding each other and kissing each other, they haven’t talked very much about their relationship. They haven’t discussed escalating things at all. It’s probably past time they do talk about things. Especially since Poe will be going into heat again at some point. And Hux hopes things will work out differently than his last heat.

After his shift, he goes back to his chambers immediately. He’s going to make the other two sit down and talk. Hopefully they’ll be open to the idea of talking. That way, Hux doesn’t have to make them talk. 

When he gets back, he finds Kylo alone on their couch. He sits down next to him and kisses him, and Kylo eagerly returns it. When Kylo starts removing his uniform, Hux stops him.

“Where’s Poe?” 

“Out flying,” Kylo says. “Not sure when he’ll be back.”

“I wanted to talk to the two of you,” Hux says. “I’d rather hold off on sex until after.”

Kyo doesn’t answer immediately. He just stares, but then he nods. “I can still kiss you though, right?”

Hux can’t tell him no and it isn’t long before he finds himself pinned under Kylo. He should have known that’s what Kylo meant when he said kissing. Not that Hux really has any complaints. Kylo only moves away when the door opens, and even then, Hux is still underneath him. He just has a little room to move now.

“I’ll just go to the other room then,” Poe says.

“Wait,” Hux says as he wiggles out from underneath Kylo. Poe’s caught them half-naked before and he’s always simply disappeared and given them plenty of time alone, but this time, that’s not what Hux wants. He grabs Poe by the arm and pulls him over to the couch and pushes him down next to Kylo, who’s sitting now.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Hux says. “I’ve been thinking about our relationship lately and just where we’re going. Do you still want to be our mate, Poe?”

He hesitates for a moment and Hux is worried he’s going to say no. Or at least not be enthusiastic about it, which to Hux, is the same as saying no. He doesn’t want Poe unless he truly wants them. 

“I do,” he says eventually. He’s quieter than usual and he’s not looking at them. “If the two of you want me.” 

“I do,” Kylo says. He reaches over and grabs Poe’s hand. “You know I do.”

“Yeah, but…” Poe glances up at Hux. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Hux is surprised at how much he really means that. He wants Poe. He wants him to stay forever. There’s still that voice in the back of his mind that tells him it can’t be forever but he ignores it. It’s easy to ignore when he sees the smile on Poe’s face.

“If you both want me, then I definitely want to be with you.”

“Good,” Hux says, smiling as well. “Then I think it’s time we discuss sex. I estimate about a month until your next heat. Is that about right?”

Poe nods and adds, “But it might come early like last time. The doctor wasn’t entirely sure. It might be stabilized. Or it might just be on an odd schedule for a while.”

“Hopefully we still have plenty of time. I don’t want your heat to be the first time we have sex. I’d like for us to get to know each other better in that regard first. What do you two think?”

“Yes,” Kylo says immediately.

“Yeah, good idea,” Poe agrees. “Let’s do that.”

Hux isn’t entirely surprised that they’ve agreed so quickly. He knows that they have history together. But he isn’t quite sure if Poe really wants him. At least, not right away. Hux is okay with it if he doesn’t. 

“If the two of you want to have sex together, I’m okay with just watching for now.”

“You don’t want to join in?” Poe asks.

“I thought it might make it easier to just deal with us one at a time for now,” Hux says. “And since you two have known each other for a while, it makes sense that you’d prefer Kylo.”

“I… um… you sure it won’t bother you? Because I don’t prefer Kylo. I want you too, Hugs.”

“I don’t think I’d like it if I walked in a room and found his knot in you, but as long as I know beforehand and you don’t catch me by surprise, I’m perfectly fine with the two of you having sex.” Hux means it too. He can’t imagine being jealous while watching them.

“I don’t want you to just watch,” Kylo says. “Unless Poe doesn’t want it, I’d rather have you participate.”

“I’d like that too,” Poe says. “You don’t have to fuck me if you don’t want, but I’d at least like to touch you.”

Hux nods. He’s still not convinced Poe really wants him, but that’s why he wants to have time to take things slow. When he goes into heat, Hux wants to be sure that Poe truly wants him. If not, then Kylo will simply have to deal with him on his own.

“When did you plan on us doing this?” Poe asks. “Because you got me thinking about it now and uh… well, I’m gonna have to go to the bathroom unless you think now’s a good time.”

Kylo puts a hand on Poe’s thigh and then moves a single finger towards his crotch. Hux can also see that Kylo’s growing hard in his pants. He really didn’t have a time in mind, but he should have known that if he brought up sex in front of Kylo, he would end up horny. It looks like Poe is similar in that regard.

Fortunately, Hux doesn’t have anywhere he needs to be for the rest of the day. But just to make sure he’s not bothered, he turns his comm and datapad to “emergency only” mode. Unless the ship is in danger of being destroyed, no one will be able to reach him.

“The bed would probably be more comfortable,” Hux says as he watches Kylo’s finger stroke Poe through his pants and feels his own cock starting to harden. 

Kylo stops and looks up at him. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Hux nods and Kylo is on his feet. He grabs Poe and picks him up with ease. There is slight twinge of jealousy - Kylo always used to do that with him, but Hux really doesn’t mind if he does it with Poe too. It’ll just take some time to get used to. 

Hux wonders if Kylo felt the jealousy because he puts Poe over one shoulder and then uses his free arm and the Force to haul Hux over his other shoulder. It’s not the most comfortable way to be carried, but it certainly is exciting. Especially with Poe right there. And Kylo’s ass is also well within range.

He smacks Kylo on the ass and then grabs a handful of his muscle. He can feel Kylo laugh as well as hear him. And then Poe reaches out to him and pulls him into a kiss. Kylo walks the short distance into the bedroom and drops them on the bed, forcing them to break apart.

As soon as he can, Poe starts kissing Hux again while also trying to remove his clothing. Hux has to help Poe with his uniform since he doesn’t know where all the clasps are, but soon, it’s off enough that Hux can shrug it off his shoulders and Poe then pulls his undershirt over his head. 

Hux is quick to help Poe get undressed as well, and as soon as he has him naked, he can smell just how turned on the omega is. It’s a shame he won’t be the one to fuck him, but he hopes that he’ll someday have the chance.

He looks over at Kylo, who’s just standing in front of the bed, and sees that he has his pants partially pulled down. He’s stroking his cock and after a quick glance at Poe, he realizes they have the same idea. They climb off the bed and kneel down in front of him. Hux gets there first and takes the head of Kylo’s cock in his mouth. At least he’s big enough that there’s plenty of room for Poe’s mouth too.

“Fuck,” Kylo whispers. Hux feels a hand in his hair, gentle. He sees that Kylo has his other hand in Poe’s hair and Poe is working his way down to the base of Kylo’s cock. He pulls back slightly so he can watch as his tongue flicks out over one of his balls and then he takes one in his mouth. Liking his idea, Hux takes over on the other side of Kylo, licking at sucking at the other one. 

Hux can actually feel the Force moving around them. It’s happened before, when Kylo is really losing control and Hux grins. It’s been a while since Kylo’s started to lose control. It doesn’t take much longer before Kylo to take a step back from them.

“This is going to be over way to soon if you keep that up,” Kylo says. 

“Maybe that’s the idea,” Hux says. He reaches up and pulls Kylo’s pants all the way down and he steps out of them. Remembering that he still has his pants on, he pulls them off, finally freeing his cock. At the same time, Kylo takes off the rest of his clothing. Poe is still on his knees and he stares at both of them. 

“Poe?” Kylo asks, reaching out and stroking his cheek. “You okay?”

He nods. “Just a little nervous I guess. Never done this before.”

“Have a threesome? Neither have we.” Hux glances over at Kylo and then reconsiders. “At least I haven’t.”

“Not just that. I’ve never… this is my first time having sex.”

“I thought the two of you have,” Hux says. “Before Kylo… well, before Kylo was Kylo.”

Both Kylo and Poe are shaking their heads. And then Kylo explains. “He went into heat unexpectedly once when we were younger. I helped him through it, but it was like I did here. I just used the Force. Never touched him. I didn’t know you hadn’t had a partner since then, though.”

“Never wanted anyone enough,” Poe says with a shrug. “But I do now.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Hux asks. “If it’s easier, I can go.” He didn’t like the idea of just Kylo and Poe before, but now that he knows it’s his first time, he understands and wants to make things easier for him.

Poe moves over to Hux and kisses him. If that isn’t enough of an answer, Poe puts his hand on his cock and starts to stroke him. Soon, Kylo joins them, wrapping his arms around them and kissing them. Before long, he pulls them up on the bed with Poe underneath them.

Kylo is kissing Poe’s neck and Hux decides to go lower. He trails kisses down his body until he’s leaving small kisses down his cock. Being an omega, Poe’s not nearly as large as Kylo is, which makes it easy for Hux to take him in his mouth. He’s used to Kylo. 

Hux can hear Poe’s breathing and the little gasps of pleasure he’s making. He looks over to see that Kylo’s moved down to his nipples and is kissing and licking him. He wants to hear what other sounds will make, so he slides his hand underneath him and teases a finger around his hole. He’s wet and Hux pushes his finger inside and is rewarded with a moan.

Kylo stops what he’s doing and focuses on what Hux is doing. Hux continues to suck Poe’s cock while he lightly fucks him with a finger. It’s not much longer before Kylo pushes Hux away and rolls Poe over on his stomach. Now it’s Hux’s turn to watch as Kylo pulls his cheeks aparts and then dips his head down. His tongue flicks out over Poe’s hole and Hux can’t help himself - he wants a taste too.

First, he kisses Kylo but that’s not enough for him. He needs to taste the omega directly. He licks him lightly at first, and encouraged by Poe’s soft moans, he really starts going for it, eventually pushing his tongue inside him. Poe is pushing his ass up towards Hux’s mouth. With his hips off the bed, Hux can reach his cock, which is nice when Kylo takes over eating Poe out. Hux slides underneath Poe and takes him in his mouth again.

“I’m gonna come,” Poe moans out. Hux hears the warning but doesn’t mind and soon, Poe’s coming in his mouth. He falls to the bed on his side and since Kylo is so close, he pulls him into a kiss.

“We need lube,” Kylo says when they finally pull apart. They look over at Poe. Although he’s making his own slick, Hux knows Kylo’s right. They want to make sure his first time is comfortable. And he’s not in heat, so he’s not producing as much as he would then.

Fortunately, their bedroom is well stocked with lube and Kylo uses the Force to bring some over. Hux pulls Poe into a hug and kisses him, rolling him so that he’s on top of him, which will make things easier for Kylo. Hux watches as Kylo slowly pushes a finger inside Poe. Hux holds and kisses Poe while he’s being stretched open. Although Hux knows he’s had fingers inside him before, he also knows that Kylo’s are much larger than what he’s used to. He hopes kissing him is a distraction from any discomfort.

If Poe has any complaints, he keeps them to himself. Instead, he’s panting and moaning and when Kylo pulls his fingers out completely, he whimpers. Kylo moves up so he’s beside them and kisses them before rolling Poe onto his back. 

Kylo’s lining himself up at Poe’s entrance and then he’s slowly pushing in. Poe wraps his arms and legs around Kylo and they kiss. Now that Kylo’s finally inside Poe, Hux is perfectly content to sit back and watch. 

He starts stroking his own cock, and watches as Kylo starts to slowly thrust into Poe. Wanting the best view, he moves behind them where he can see Kylo sliding in and out and his balls hitting Poe’s ass. He imagines what it will look like with Kylo’s knot in him and the two of them locked together. He can’t help but stroke himself faster at the thought.

Soon, Kylo’s pulling himself away from Poe and he reaches for Hux’s arm. Hux lets himself be pulled forward and finds himself kissing Kylo. He’s a little surprised that Kylo even remembers that he’s there since but it’s not an unwelcome one. 

“You’re not getting out of this that easily,” Kylo says. “Kneel down right here.” He pats the bed right next to Poe’s head. 

Hux does as he asks, wondering what he has in mind. He’s not too surprised when Kylo takes him into his mouth. But then Kylo grabs his leg and pulls him so instead of sitting next to Poe, he now right over his face. He feels Poe’s tongue on his balls and then he’s gently sucking on them.

He’s not prepared to feel Poe’s tongue slide across his perineum and then around his hole and he nearly comes right then. As it is, he doesn’t last too long and he lets out several bursts of come. Some of it ends up in Kylo’s mouth, but it keeps going and some of it ends up on Poe’s chest.

Hux climbs off of Poe and lays down next to them. Now he really only wants to sit back and watch. But Kylo’s apparently not content to do that. He licks Hux’s come off of Poe’s chest and then kisses Poe. As their lips part, Hux can see his come going from Kylo to Poe. If he hadn’t just come, he’d be hard again.

“You’re going to get me hard again,” Hux says.

“That’s the idea.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Unlike Kylo, Hux is almost always satisfied after an orgasm. He very rarely wants to do anything more after than relax. Of course, now he’s got something else to pay attention too.

While Kylo continues to fuck Poe, Hux notices that Poe’s cock is hard again. He reaches between the two of them and starts to lightly touch him. He’s thinking about licking his cock when he starts coming again. There’s not as much as the first time and Poe looks completely spent. But Kylo’s not done yet.

Hux almost feels bad for Poe, having already come twice and still having a cock inside, but he knows it’s different for omegas. They’re built for such things. Still, he can’t help but ask, “Are you doing okay?”

Poe nods and reaches over to take Hux’s hand. Hux uses his other hand to play with his hair. He leans over and lightly kisses him on the cheek. When he does that, he hears a soft moan from Kylo. Hux looks at him and then turns his attention back to Poe and gives him another gentle kiss. He keeps it up and he sees that Kylo’s thrusting faster and faster and then finally, he cries out and goes still.

Kylo drops on top of Poe and kisses him. Poe lets go of Hux’s hand so he can wrap his arms around Kylo. Hux watches them for a bit and then decides he might as well get cleaned up while the two of them are stuck. He starts to get up but finds himself frozen with the Force.

“What are you doing, Kylo?” 

“We’re not done yet,” he says and then rolls over so Poe’s on top of him.

Hux is pulled towards them and Poe sits up and puts his arms around him. Hux relaxes against him but then he feels a hand on his cock. He pushes Kylo’s hand away. He doesn’t need to get hard again.

“I said we’re not done,” Kylo tells him, reaching for him again. “Poe and I have an idea.”

“What sort of idea?” Hux looks between Poe and Kylo.

“I want you next,” Poe says. “Once Kylo’s knot goes down, I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t.”

Hux kisses him. He’s not going to argue with him about it. Because he wants Poe, and if he’s asking, that’s good enough for him. Kylo’s stroking his cock again, but he doesn’t stop him this time. It doesn’t take too long before he’s hard again, especially since Hux can’t stop thinking about fucking the omega.

He’s never actually been with an omega before, as he’d always avoided them out of concern they’d become too clingy. Now he wants Poe to become clingy and attached because then he might stay longer. 

“Hux,” Poe says as he pulls away from him, “you can’t fuck me from here.”

He touches his cheek lightly. “Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?” After Poe nods, Hux moves behind him. Kylo’s cock is still inside until Poe lifts his hips off of him. Hux lightly traces around his hole with a finger. He probably doesn’t really need it, but he grabs the lube. He’s not going to risk hurting Poe. 

“Hurry up,” Poe whines at him as he’s slicking himself up. He pushes his ass back towards him.

As much as Hux wants to tease him a bit more, he also doesn’t want to wait. And how can he with Poe so needy in front of him? He lines his cock up and slowly starts to push in. Even after Kylo, his hole is still tight and Hux has to resist the urge to thrust in as hard as he can. 

Once he’s in, he leans over Poe’s back and grabs his head and turns it so he can kiss him. Poe kisses back eagerly, but when Hux lets go of him, he collapses on top of Kylo. 

“Poe?” Hux doesn’t move, not sure if he’s hurt him. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck me,” he says softly as he nods.

That’s all the encouragement Hux needs and he starts to gently thrust inside of him and Poe cries out softly. Kylo has has arms around Poe and holds him. Hux leans back down, but this time, he kisses Kylo. He’s right there and Hux can’t help but kiss his mate, even with the omega between them. One of Kylo’s arms moves from Poe and wraps around Hux as well.

When Hux feels he’s about to come, he’s very careful about how deep he goes. He’d love to have Poe stuck on his knot, but he’s still not certain how much Poe wants him. Not to mention the omega has already been fucked enough. He probably doesn’t want to be knotted again. Hux comes with his knot outside, and once he’s done, he pulls out and rolls to the side.

Poe settles down between him and Kylo and soon curls up with half his body on top of Kylo. Hux planned on cleaning themselves and the bed up after they were done, but as he strokes Poe’s hair, he realizes the omega is already asleep. He doesn’t want to disturb him to change the sheets, which means there’s no point in showering yet. 

It’s not the first time he’s slept in a bed he’s just had sex in, so he simply wraps an arm around Poe and closes his eyes. As he falls asleep, he can’t help but wonder if there’s a way to make things with Poe last.


	17. Chapter 17

Poe brings his TIE Fighter into the hangar and lands in his spot. He goes out flying as much as he can, but he’s also been doing a lot less of that ever since he started having sex with Hux and Kylo. Now, he only goes out when they’re busy. Otherwise, he’s with them. Poe doesn’t mind not flying as much. Especially since he’s got something just as entertaining to keep him busy.

Although he initially only really wanted to be with Kylo, he’s found that he really does like Hux. He’s so attentive and gentle with him in bed. It’s not what Poe expected from him. He has no complaints, and he really wouldn’t want it any other way. 

When he sees that familiar head of red hair as he climbs out of his TIE Fighter, he can’t help but smile. He’s happy to see Hux and wonders what made him come to the hangar. Kylo’s not with him, so he assumes he isn’t going to drag him into a supply closet. Not unless Kylo’s already waiting in the closet. Although Poe doesn’t mind of Kylo and Hux are having sex without him, he knows they don’t feel the same with him. He hopes one day they’ll all be comfortable enough with each other it won’t matter.

“What’re you doing here?” Poe asks as he meets up with Hux. He wants to kiss him, but he knows how he feels about public displays of affection. 

“I’m here to make sure you go to your doctor’s appointment,” Hux replies.

“I have a doctor’s appointment?” He knows he didn’t make an appointment because he doesn’t know how. And he didn’t know he needed one.

“A check up before your heat,” Hux explains. “They’ll check your hormone levels and make sure it’s not going to happen early again.”

“Oh.” He knows his heat is about a week away but he isn’t too concerned about it. He thought that it would just happen and then Hux and Kylo would take care of it. He’s really not surprised that Hux wants a better idea of when it’ll happen.

They walk down the corridors of the ship and every now and then, Hux’s hand brushes against his. Poe smiles every time it happens. He really wishes he could hold his hand, but there are others walking around too. He doesn’t want Hux to be mad at him. There’ll be plenty of time to touch him later anyway.

When they make it to medbay, they’re immediately taken to a private room. As soon as they’re alone, Poe takes Hux’s hand. Hux leads him to the exam table and helps him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he does. It’s sweet, but Poe wants more.

Even though Hux has said he wants him, Poe isn’t so sure about that. He always seems reluctant to initiate anything with him. Usually no more than little kisses and touches. Even with him and Kylo encouraging him, it took several times before Poe felt his knot. He doesn’t really want to bring it up or talk about it. He just wishes he knew how Hux really felt about him.

They’re still holding hands when the doctor and a medical droid come in. The doctor greets them and gets right to work. He draws blood and gives it to the droid to test and then completes a quick physical.

“You’re in good health,” the doctor says. “Do you have any concerns?”

Poe shakes his head, but Hux speaks up. “Will his heat come early again?”

“The blood’s still being analyzed. It should only be few moments more. Did he explain to you why he went into heat early the last time?”

“He didn’t.” Hux looks at Poe and Poe looks at the doctor, but he remains silent.

“It was probably because I was living with you and Kylo,” Poe explains. “And I guess living in close quarters with two alphas just sorta sent me into an early heat.”

“I was barely there,” Hux says.

“That’s just what I was told,” Poe says with a shrug. “I guess you were there enough.”

The droid beeps and the doctor looks at his datapad. “Looks like your hormone levels are showing you’ll be in heat in four to six days.”

“Four to six?” Hux asks. “Can’t you narrow that down at all?”

“Not without more data on his body’s usual hormone levels. To do that, I’d need to collect daily blood samples for several heat cycles. If it’s that important, you can bring him back in three days and I can give you a better estimate.”

“If that’s the best you can do.”

“I think it’s good enough,” Poe says.

“I don’t need you going into heat on my ship. Especially if you’re not in our chambers.”

“I’ll just stay there starting in four days,” Poe offers.

“We’ll talk.”

“Are you his mate?” the doctor asks Hux.

“Yes,” Poe says. At the same time, Hux says, “No.”

“Well, I guess it’s not official,” Poe corrects. “But we might as well be at this point.”

“You’ll be with him during his heat?” the doctor asks.

“Yes.”

“Will you be needing any condoms? Or would you like me to perform an exam on him to ensure he’s ready to be bred?”

“You said he was healthy.”

“Yes, but that was only a routine exam for general concerns. For omegas, I can do a more thorough exam and identify any omega specific issues. It’s not necessary, but it can be useful if you’re trying to breed him.”

“I…” Hux looks away and Poe is certain he’s embarrassed. “It’s up to him. If he wants condoms or exams. Give him whatever he wants.”

“I’m good,” Poe says immediately. He’s not sure what to say to that. Although he is surprised that Hux said he could have condoms. That would defeat the purpose of him being there. 

The doctor dismisses them with another reminder to come back in three days. Poe really doesn’t see the point, but if Hux really wants him to, he’ll go. It’s not like he has anything better to do with his time.

When they get back to their chambers, Poe gets a glass of water and sits down. He’s aware that Hux is watching him, but neither of them speak. As he finishes the water, Poe is starting to feel a little antsy. He has no idea why Hux is looking at him like that.

“What?” he finally asks.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to wear condoms?”

“I thought you wanted kids.”

“I do, but if you’re not ready, it doesn’t have to be now. There’s always later.”

Poe couldn’t help but think Hux has changed his mind and he really doesn’t want him. Or maybe he never did and he’s just now realizing he can’t go through with it. “I said I’d do it, didn’t I?”

“You’re allowed to change your mind,” Hux says. “If you’re not completely sure this is what you want, we’ll wait, okay?”

Before Poe can respond, Hux’s datapad beeps and he looks at it with a frown. “Sorry,” he says. “I need to take care of this. We’ll talk later.”

Hux leaves and Poe lays down on the couch. He can’t help but think what will happen if Hux changes his mind. Poe knows his only value to him is his status as an omega and if he’s no longer interested, he might decide to lock him up. At the very least, he’ll probably take the TIE Fighter away.

Maybe he should have run away when he could. He knows from his communications that the Resistance is safe and that they’re growing bigger. He could leave and rejoin them. But then he imagines how heartbroken Kylo will be and how that heartbreak will turn to rage. He wouldn’t stop until either he was dead or the entire Resistance is destroyed. Poe doesn’t want that.

Even if Hux doesn’t really want him, he knows Kylo does. That might be enough to keep him safe, but he also doesn’t want to come between the two of them again. Maybe if Hux is the one rejecting him, Kylo will at least let him leave instead of locking him up.

He can’t stop thinking about why Hux has suddenly seemed to change his mind. He definitely wants kids. Poe knows that. He has to figure out what changed so he can try to fix it. Because he knows that once he has no value to Hux, he’s in trouble. And even the doctor realized his only value was for breeding.

It’s one of the things Poe hates about being an omega. There’s enough people in the galaxy who believe that an omega is good for only one thing. Even in the Republic, it hadn’t been easy. He knew he’d only been accepted into the academy because his parents were Rebellion heroes. And he’d been expected to fail.

Poe proved them wrong and had become the best pilot in the Republic and the Resistance. But now, none of that mattered. Because he put himself in a position where the only thing that matters is the fact that he can bear children.

He doesn’t realize how upset he is until Kylo walks in. He’s at his side immediately and pulls him into his lap. Poe holds him. At least he still has Kylo. Poe knows he’ll protect him. Finally, he’s able to calm down, but he doesn’t let go of Kylo.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shakes his head but says, “I had to go to the doctor.”

“Was it that bad?”

“No. But the doctor reminded me I’m only good for breeding and - “

“Who? Who said that? I’ll take care of them.”

“No, Kylo.” Poe smiles a little. At least he was right about Kylo protecting him. “That’s not the problem. It’s that I don’t think Hux wants me anymore. Or he never did.”

“That’s not true,” Kylo says. He picks up his datapad and Poe sees him sending a message, but he can’t read from the angle he’s sitting at. “He’ll be back soon and we can talk about it, okay?”

Poe nods and then relaxes against Kylo. He loves the way he feels and he wants to stay there forever. But when the door opens, he moves. It’s probably not the best time for Hux to find him sitting on his mate, even if they are fully clothed.

“What happened?” Hux asks, coming to stand in front of them. “Is he okay?”

“You should tell him,” Kylo encourages softly.

Poe looks up at Hux and no longer wants to talk about it. It’s easy enough to tell Kylo, but not Hux. But he knows it’s probably his best chance of finding out how to fix things. Kylo puts a hand on his shoulder, reminding Poe that at least Kylo is on his side.

“I’m worried,” Poe says. “That you don’t want me. As a mate or the mother of your children.”

“Where’d you get an idea like that?” Hux asks with a frown.

“You wanted condoms,” Poe mutters, looking down at his feet. “And you didn’t seem to care if the doctor gave me the full exam. And you’ve been trying to talk me out of all this.”

“Poe.” He looks up and Hux is sitting in front of him. He takes one of his hands and holds it in both of his. “I only want you to be completely sure. You know how much I want this. But I can wait until you’re ready.”

“I’ve been ready for a month. You never seem to really like fucking me.”

“I do. If I seem distant, it’s because… well, I thought you prefered Kylo. You don’t have to lie about it. It’s okay that you want him more than me. So I decided things would work out for the best if I just… let the two of you have fun.”

“Hux, I love both of you.” He looks surprised at those words too. Poe is surprised as well. He didn’t mean to say he loves them. But it’s not far from the truth. He’s definitely getting to love them. Both of them.

“You’re both idiots.” Kylo grabs both of them and pulls them into his lap.

“He’s the idiot,” Hux says. “I at least have reason to believe he doesn’t like me. I’m just trying to be nice and he thinks that means I don’t like him.”

“You’re an idiot too,” Poe says. “How many times have we fucked? You really think I’d keep doing that if I didn’t like you? I’ve had to ask you every single time too.”

“You seriously have a problem with me wanting permission to do things to you?”

“You don’t ask Kylo everytime. If you do something I don’t like, I’ll tell you to stop.”

“Will you?”

Poe almost tells him that he would, but he remembers when he first came on board the ship. How Hux had threatened him. And he did nothing. But it’s different now. He knows Hux. He’s comfortable with him and he wants to build a relationship with him. 

“Poe,” Hux says as he reaches over to touch his arm. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that. If it makes you feel better, I can try to initiate things with you. But I do need you to tell me to stop if I ever make you uncomfortable, okay?”

He nods. Given what they’ve done so far, Poe can’t imagine anything he’d be uncomfortable with. “What about you? Do you want to use condoms?”

“No,” Hux says immediately. “But if you want me to, I will.”

“What about the exam? Do you want me to do that? Should I do that?” Poe’s never thought about any kind of omega specific medical care besides getting suppressants. Of course, he’s never considered having unprotected sex in heat before either.

“Only if you want to.”

“Now that we settled that,” Kylo says, “I have an idea.”

“Let me guess. Sex?”

Poe smiles because he was guessing the same thing. Kylo usually has one thing on his mind, and it’s usually especially true when he’s holding them. Poe leans into Kylo and presses a kiss to his neck and inhaling his scent.

“That can definitely be part of it,” Kylo says. “Maybe you two won’t be interested, but I think maybe it’d put both of you more at ease if we make Poe our mate.”

Poe lifts his head from Kylo’s neck, not quite believing what he’s hearing. Although he said he would consider becoming their mate when he first arrived, Kylo hasn’t brought it up until now. Poe hasn’t said anything either because he wasn’t sure if Kylo still wanted that. He didn’t think Hux would have. But maybe he’s wrong about Hux.

“I’d like that,” Hux says, looking at Poe with a smile. He reaches up to stroke his cheek and Poe turns his head so he can kiss Hux’s hand.

“Me too,” he says.

“Bedroom,” Kylo says, shifting underneath them. “Clothes off.”

Poe stands up and heads into the bedroom with Hux and he hears Kylo behind him. He’s quick to strip out of his flight suit. Kylo takes the longest to get undressed. While they wait for him, Hux pulls Poe onto the bed and kisses him.

“Do you have any preference for where we mark you?” Kylo asks once he joins them.

Poe glances at the mark on Kylo’s chest. He knows Hux has one on his ass. They apparently don’t care for tradition and Poe really doesn’t either. “Wherever’s good.”

Hux pulls him against his chest and wraps his arms around him. He starts kissing his neck, and Poe wonders if he plans to mark him in the traditional spot. At the same time, Kylo lays down between his legs and starts kissing him just above his knee and he can feel the blood rushing to his cock.

He’s watching as Kylo slowly moves up his leg and then he plants a kiss on the head of his cock before taking him in his mouth. Poe can’t help but moan and wonder if Kylo plans on marking him there. He’s a bit nervous about that, but then Kylo’s licking at the inside of his thigh.

“Kylo?” Hux murmurs. He’s kissing Poe on the shoulder. He’s been so distracted by Kylo, he barely felt Hux moving there.

“I’m good,” Kylo says, voice muffled against Poe’s skin. “Ready, Poe?”

“Yes,” he whispers. He can’t manage anything more than that, too excited by what’s about to happen. And then, he feels the teeth sinking into him in two different places at the same time. He cries out, partially because it hurts, but it also feels good. Really good. Although part of his brain is starting to panic because he just became the mate to the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal of the First Order. He tries to ignore the feeling that he just made a huge mistake and just enjoy the feeling of the two of them touching and licking him.

Finally, Kylo sits up and kisses Poe and then Hux once he’s done making his mark. “Do you know where you want to mark us?” Kylo asks.

“Uh, no.” Poe thinks about it. He didn’t expect them to want that. It’s not unheard of for an omega to mark their alpha but it’s definitely more rare. At least where Poe’s from. Maybe things are different in the First Order.

“Go for his ass,” Hux suggests. “It’s what he deserves after biting mine.”

Poe looks at Kylo and shrugs. “Is that okay with you?”

In response, Kylo turns around and Hux grabs his ass with both hands. He squeezes lightly and then leans in to kiss him. It’s not a hard decision - the left or the right cheek. He quickly decides he’s going to mark him on the right. He plants a few kisses around his chosen area and then sinks his teeth in. 

When he’s done with Kylo, he turns his attention to Hux. He’s about to ask if he wants him to do it, but he was getting on Hux about the same thing earlier. If Hux doesn’t want to be marked, he’ll stop him. Especially since Poe thinks he might not like where he’s planning on marking him.

“Lay on your stomach,” he tells Hux. He sees him hesitate, but then he does as he is asked. Poe runs his hands up his legs and then to his butt and then he grabs his waist. He leans over him and kisses him between the shoulder blades and then kisses him lower and lower. Then he sits up and looks at Kylo’s mark on his left cheek and then he bites him on the right side.

“I should have known you’d do that,” Hux grumbles as Poe licks the fresh mark. 

“At least it’s symmetrical,” Kylo says as he admires Poe’s work. 

Poe kisses Kylo and starts to pull him down on the bed, but Kylo stops him. He gives him a kiss, so Poe knows that everything is okay, but he wonders what he’s planning. He watches as Kylo uses the Force to float a bottle of lube over and doesn’t know what to think. With his heat coming up, he’s already slick enough.

“I thought that since your heat is soon, maybe we’d give your ass a little break,” he says. Poe’s confused because he knows Kylo wants sex, but then he slicks up his finger and his hand disappears behind him. It’s not until Kylo gives the lube to Poe that he understands what he wants.

“Oh.” He’s surprised Kylo wants him like that. He’s mentioned it before, but Poe thought he was joking more than anything. He’s a little nervous, but still excited by the idea. He puts lube on his cock, although he can’t help but wonder if he’ll even need it. He’s not that big and Kylo’s used to taking Hux. He glances over at Hux, who is sitting up and watching them, his cock hard between his legs. The alpha is much larger than him.

He tries not to think about how he might be disappointing and moves behind Kylo who has two fingers in his hole. Looking at the size of Kylo’s fingers and then at his cock, Poe thinks it’s probably enough, but then he watches as Kylo adds a third. It’s a nice show, at least.

Finally, Kylo withdraws his fingers and rests on his hands and knees. Poe inches closer and runs his finger down Kylo’s crack. He’s fingered him open before and eaten him out so it really shouldn’t be that different. But it’s the first time he’s topped anyone.

“You don’t have to worry,” Hux says, coming over to sit next to Poe. “You won’t hurt him. And if you do, he’ll probably like it.”

That gets a laugh from Kylo and Poe smiles too. He’s still kneeling behind Kylo though, one hand on his cock and the other moving around Kylo’s hole. Hux comes up behind Poe and takes his cock in his hand, then uses his hips to push him forward. Hux gets him lined up and Poe waits, expecting Hux to push him inside, but he doesn’t move. He just holds him.

When Kylo starts pushing back on him, Poe finally moves on his own, slowly pushing inside. He can’t help but let out a gasp as he feels Kylo clenching around him. He never spent much time imagining what it might feel like, but he never thought it would be that good. Kylo is hot and tight and Poe feels like he might come immediately. 

He takes several deep breaths once he’s all the way in and then turns his head to look at Hux, who’s still behind him. “You wanna fuck me too?”

“I thought we said we were giving you a break,” Hux says. “But don’t worry. I won’t neglect that sweet ass of yours.”

Hux kisses him before he’s sliding down Poe’s body. He pulls his cheeks apart and then he’s licking his hole. He can feel how slick he is, his ass begging to have a cock inside, but he'll just have to settle for Hux’s tongue.

He starts moving inside Kylo, slowly, but then as Kylo starts letting out small moans of pleasure, Poe can’t help but increase his pace. It makes it harder for Hux, but he still feels his tongue working. Soon, Poe can’t hold back and he’s coming. He falls forward and wraps his arms around Kylo and stays there because he’s not sure he can move.

When his cock finally slips out of him, he rolls off of Kylo and is now next to him. Kylo kisses him and Poe closes his eyes, feeling just a bit overwhelmed. He stays right where he is with Kylo’s lips on his until he feels Kylo being pushed off of him. He opens his eyes and sees that Hux is inside Kylo now.

Remembering that he’s the only one who got off so far, Poe moves so he’s under Kylo and takes him in his mouth. He sucks and licks him as Hux fucks him and soon, he can see his knot starting to grow. Apparently, Hux is close too.

“Kylo,” he says, “do you want my knot?”

“Yes,” Kylo groans out. As soon as he does, he starts to come, filling Poe’s mouth and spilling out over his face and neck. Poe’s still catching the last of Kylo’s come when Hux cries out and goes still. 

Poe slides out from underneath Kylo and he lays down on the bed with Hux on top of him. He’s usually the one with a knot in him, so he feels a little out of place. Not knowing what else to do, he lays down next to Kylo, who lifts up an arm and drapes it over him. Hux reaches over too and puts a hand in his hair.

“Are you really not gonna fuck me until my heat?” he asks after a while.

“Don’t know,” Kylo mumbles. “Might not be able to resist.”

“I might not be able to wait,” Poe says.

“Don’t worry,” Hux says. “We’ll make up for anything you’re missing when your heat hits.”

“You’d better.” Even as he says that, Poe once again wonders if he’s making a mistake. He’s already their mate, but maybe having unprotected sex during his heat really isn’t his best plan. He quickly pushes those thoughts away as he presses himself closer to Kylo. He wants to be with them. Even if it’s not a good idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo is in the kitchen, baking and cooking. He rarely has time to cook, but it’s a special occasion. He’s been at it for hours since they need to be well-prepared. At least he’s already informed everyone that he’s not to be bothered for the next several days. Wanting to make sure Hux isn’t disturbed either, Kylo made sure everyone knew he’d be just as unavailable.

“Why are you making so much food?” Poe asks as he walks into the kitchen. He’s been watching him, but hasn’t commented on it yet.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asks instead of answering the question. But he’s also happy that Poe’s standing so close to him, so he puts his knife down so he can hug him. This also gives him a better idea of his scent. He’s not in heat yet. But it’s near.

“I’m fine,” Poe says. “But seriously. What’s with all this?”

“We need to be ready,” Kylo answers. “We won’t have time or energy to cook once you’re in heat.”

“And we can’t just order food like we usually do?”

Kylo smiles and kisses him on the forehead. “That’s not good enough for my mates. I’ll be done in about an hour. Why don’t you go rest?”

“I don’t need to rest. How about I go fly for a bit? I can be back before my heat starts.”

Right as Poe is speaking, the door opens and Hux walks in. “You’re not going anywhere,” he says. “You know how unpredictable these things are. It could be six hours or six minutes.”

He walks into the kitchen and pulls Poe against him and out of the corner of his eye, Kylo can see that Hux is sniffing him. “More like hours, I think. But I still think it’s best that you stay here. We have things we need to discuss anyways.”

“We do? Like what?”

“We’ll talk when Kylo’s done in here,” Hux says. “For now, why don’t we make sure we stay out of his way?”

Hux hasn’t let go of Poe since he came into the kitchen and Kylo watches as they leave, Hux still with an arm around him. Kylo smiles when he sees how well they’re getting along. He knows Poe is still a little nervous and Hux still has reservations, but they’re trying. And Kylo thinks it is working.

When he finishes preparing enough snacks to last if Poe’s heat lasts a week, he leaves the kitchen and finds Poe laying on the couch with his shirt off and Hux sitting on top of him, massaging his upper back. Kylo watches them for a moment until Hux stops when he notices Kylo watching and climbs off of Poe, who whines, but he also notices Kylo and sits up.

“I think we have a couple of hours to figure a few things out,” Hux says.

“I thought we’d already figured everything out,” Poe says as Kylo comes to sit on the table in front of them. There’s not a lot of room between the table and the couch, and Kylo’s legs touch both of his mates.

“Not everything,” Hux says. “Is there anything you don’t want us to do while you’re in heat? Even if you ask us to?”

“Uh,” Poe thinks. “No. I mean, if it’s something we’ve done before, I’m okay with it. I can’t really think of what else I might ask you to do.”

“Well, if we haven’t done it before, we won’t do it during your heat. Which brings us to the next question.” Hux pauses as if he’s thinking and then continues. “We’ll have to do this one at a time. I don’t know if you care who goes first, but I thought it should be up to you.”

Kylo’s thought about how they would handle that, but he thought maybe they’d just see what happened when his heat hit. He can see Poe’s uncomfortable with the question, so he adds, “You don’t have to make a decision. We can figure it out as we go.”

“No, Hux is right. It might go easier if we have a plan.” Poe glances at Kylo and then at Hux. He reaches over and takes Hux’s hand. “I want you.”

Kylo is surprised by that choice and Hux is as well. Kylo also can’t help but be just a little jealous, but he pushes that aside. It doesn’t matter. There will be plenty of time for him as well.

“Are you sure?” Hux asks and Poe nods. Hux smiles and kisses him quickly. “If I don’t knot you, then Kylo won’t have to wait.”

“I want you to, though. Kylo, would it be okay if I just gave you a blowjob?”

“I have a better idea,” Hux says before Kylo can answer. “I want you to knot me.”

“What?” Kylo thinks he must have heard him wrong. “You really want that?”

Hux smiles. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I think this will be as good a time as any.”

Kylo can’t help himself. He grabs Hux and pulls him into a kiss, but Hux pushes him away after a short while. “Not yet,” he says. “We’re waiting until Poe is ready, remember?”

Kylo goes and sits on Poe’s other side and kisses his neck, making sure to inhale as much of his scent as he can. His scent is a little different than earlier and stronger, although he’s not in heat yet.

“How are you feeling, Poe?”

“I hate waiting,” he says. “You two haven’t properly fucked me in days and now you’re both just sitting here and making me wait until my heat hits. It’s close enough, isn’t it?”

“You’re just the neediest omega, aren’t you?” Hux puts his arms around him and pulls him against him. Not wanting Hux to have Poe to himself, Kylo puts his arms around them both and presses Poe between them. Eventually, Kylo moves Poe so he’s sitting in his lap.

Having not spent much time around omegas and not being on the ship last time Poe went into heat, Kylo doesn’t really know what to expect. Hux told him that last time, it came suddenly - Poe just seemed off and then he couldn’t stop touching him and from there, it was only about twenty minutes until he was in full blown heat.

Kylo isn’t really sure what stage Poe’s in now. He’s already constantly touching them, but that’s nothing new. Every now and then, he gets a stronger scent off of Poe, but then it fades. They sit together for a while, but then Hux’s datapad pings and he moves to pick it up.

“You’re not supposed to be bothered,” Kylo says, frowning. “Everyone knows that.”

“It’s just a routine report,” Hux says. “I might as well deal with it now since we still have some time.”

Kylo wants to pull the datapad from his hands and smash it against a wall. It’s supposed to be just the three of them, uninterrupted by anything. Before he can do anything drastic, Poe moves so he’s straddling him and he strokes the side of his face.

“Kylo,” he says. “Do you think you could get me something to drink?”

He nods but doesn’t move right away. He likes Poe on top of him, but he also wants to take care of his mate, so he gives him a quick hug and then gently puts him down on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and brings Poe some juice.

“Do you need anything else?” Kylo asks. Poe shakes his head and slowly sips at the juice. Now that he’s up, Kylo feels too restless to sit back down again and he starts pacing about their chambers until he eventually decides to make himself useful. 

He goes to the kitchen and double checks the everything is ready and then to their bedroom and the bathroom. Of course everything is already prepared, but he finds himself rearranging pillows anyway. He hates waiting, but he also knows he won’t be able to focus on anything else. Not when Poe’s heat is so close.

He’s moving around bottles of soap in the bathroom when he hears Poe calling him and Hux. When he goes back to the bedroom, he sees Poe leaning against the door. He looks unsteady and Kylo rushes to his side. He gets to him at the same time as Hux and they both know exactly what’s happening. They can smell it.

They help Poe to the bed and quickly remove the rest of his clothes. He starts pawing at both him and Hux and their clothes are on the floor soon as well. They lay Poe down on the bed and they both start kissing him. Poe is trying to kiss them both at once and can’t keep his hands off of them. To make things easier on him, Kylo slides down his body, leaving kisses all down his chest and stomach and hips.

The scent coming from him is intoxicating and Kylo can’t resist teasing his hole with a finger. Poe moans softly and then Kylo lifts his legs up so he can lick him. Poe moans even louder. He tastes different. Better. And Kylo thinks he’d be satisfied to simply eat him out until his heat is over. But they have other things in mind too.

“Hux,” Kylo says. Poe whines when he lifts his head from his ass and tries to push himself against him. Hux looks up from kissing Poe and looks at Kylo while Poe starts kissing Hux’s neck. “I should get you ready. Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“I haven’t,” Hux says. He moves so now he’s on his hands and knees over Poe with his ass towards Kylo. Not wanting to waste time, Kylo lubes up a finger and gently pushes inside of Hux. 

Kylo knows he needs to be quick. It’s going to be much easier opening Hux up if he’s not fucking Poe, but he doesn’t know how long Hux will be able to resist. Especially with the way Poe’s rubbing against him. At least Kylo’s just as eager and is in no mood to drag things out.

Kylo’s getting a third finger inside Hux when he sees Hux’s hand on Poe’s ass, and he stops what he’s doing for a moment to watch as Hux easily slides a finger inside of him.

“Better hurry up,” Hux tells Kylo. “He’s practically ready.”

Kylo gets his third finger in, trying to stretch him open quickly, but without hurting him. When he decides he’s ready, Kylo pulls his fingers out and puts a generous amount of lube on his cock. While he’s doing that, Hux is lining his cock up at Poe’s entrance.

Kylo strokes himself as he watches Hux slowly slide into him. Poe’s moaning softly as Hux pushes in all the way. Hux holds himself there and then looks over his shoulder. He doesn’t have to tell Kylo what to do. Kylo pushes in and is rewarded with a loud moan. He’s never heard Hux make a sound like that and he leans over to kiss him on the back. 

As he’s kissing Hux, he realizes he can also kiss Poe. He’s careful to not put his full weight on his mates as he leans over and captures Poe’s lips, who eagerly kisses him back. Hux turns his head so he can kiss Poe’s neck and for a short while, they stay like that. Then Kylo can feel Poe’s lower body wiggling. Not that he can move much with two alphas on top of him, but Kylo knows what he needs.

Kylo sits up which leaves Hux free to move. He’s thrusting into Poe while also fucking himself on Kylo’s cock. For a while, Kylo’s content to let him do that, but he soon needs more and starts to move. It’s not easy at first, but eventually they find their rhythm. 

In his fantasies, Kylo could last hours. Sometimes, with Hux, they could make things last for a while, but with the scent of Poe’s heat and his moans filling the air, Kylo knows it’s going to be over far too soon. Not to mention the thought of knotting Hux has him excited.

He’s got one arm wrapped around Hux and his other hand on Poe, needing to touch both of them. Before too long, he can’t help himself and is rutting into Hux. He lets out a grunt as his knot swells and he starts to fill Hux with his come. 

Hux isn’t quite there yet, but Kylo knows he’s close. He knows exactly what Hux sounds like before he comes. He wraps his arms around Hux and moves with him, since Hux can’t do very much otherwise. Not with Kylo’s knot in him. Soon, Kylo feels Hux clench around him and he cries out as he comes and then he collapses on top of Poe. Kylo wants to lay down on top of Hux, but he worries he might hurt Poe.

He leans over, careful that he’s not letting too much of his weight press down, and he kisses Poe over Hux’s shoulder. Poe does his best to put his arms around Kylo although his arms can’t wrap around him. 

“How do feel?” Kylo asks Poe.

“Horny. Not as bad as last time though.”

“Hux?” Kylo asks. He gets a grunt in response. “I’m going to move us.”

It’s not easy with the three of them locked together, but Kylo has the Force to help him as he moves so they’re all laying on their sides. Now that he can let himself be comfortable, Kylo presses himself against Hux. FOr a moment he just stays there, not moving, but he soon starts kissing Hux’s neck. Poe joins him and they go between kissing Hux and each other.

Even after his knot goes down, Kylo stays pressed against Hux, not ready to leave him yet. Finally, Hux is the one to move, rolling over on his back so Poe’s on top of him. Now that he’s moved, Kylo can see that Poe’s come is on both of their stomachs.

“Do you need anything?” Kylo asks, stroking Hux’s hair. He’s free to move so even though he doesn’t want to be away from his mates, he knows he’s the one who can take care of them in that moment. But they both shake their heads and then Poe lays down on top of Hux. Kylo curls up next to them.

It’s nice to just cuddle with them and Kylo closes his eyes. Then he feels a hand on his cock and when he opens his eyes, he sees that Poe’s kissing Hux and he’s reaching down to touch him. He almost tells him it’s too soon and it probably would have been under normal conditions. But Poe’s in heat and Kylo’s getting hard again. 

Before he knows it, Poe’s pushing him on his back and climbing off of Hux and onto him. Poe doesn’t waste any time and immediately sits on Kylo’s cock and starts riding him. Kylo strokes Poe’s cock while Hux watches them. Soon, Poe is coming all over his chest and Hux leans in and licks it up.

That’s enough to send Kylo over the edge and his knot swells up again, this time in Poe. Now Poe lays down on top of him and Kylo watches as his eyes flutter close. Even in heat, an omega can still get exhausted, Kylo sees. Which is good because Kylo knows he can’t fuck him nonstop. Even if he wants to.

He puts one arm around Poe and uses the other to pull Hux close. It’s as good a time for any for a quick nap. He has the feeling they’re going to need to take every chance they can get to rest.

*

It’s nearly four days later when Poe’s heat ends. Both he and Hux fucked him one last time before all three of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. Kylo is the first to wake up after and he very carefully extracts himself, not wanting to wake his mates. Poe especially needs it since he got less sleep than either him or Hux. Sometimes, Poe would wake up from a nap horny and start fucking one of them.

As much as Kylo enjoyed Poe’s heat, he’s glad it’s over. Endless sex interrupted only by their need to eat and sleep was great, but also exhausting. He feels like he’ll need an entire day just to recover. But first, there’s something he needs to do. Wanting to get it over with, he heads to the shower and cleans himself up. He’d much rather wait until Poe and Hux are up and shower with them. But he wants this done before Poe wakes up. 

He dresses for the first time in days, wishing Hux was awake to make sure everything looks perfect. He needs to look perfect for this call. It’s only going to last a few minutes at most, but he can’t let any sign of weakness show. And it’s going to be hard enough to keep his emotions in control. He doesn’t need his wardrobe to be a mess as well.

Before he leaves, he sees that Poe and Hux are cuddling. Poe’s head is on Hux’s shoulder and Hux has his arms wrapped around him. Seeing them like that makes it all worth it. Wanting to remember the moment, Kylo takes a picture of them. He loves both of them so much and he’s so happy to see them together. 

He knows Hux is skeptical still, but maybe now after Poe’s heat, he’ll start to believe the three of them can last. Poe obviously likes both of them. And Kylo’s about to make good on his last promise to Poe. So he doesn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t make it.

Kylo heads to the communication room and prepares for the call. He hesitates, because he really doesn’t want to make this call. But he looks at the picture he took on his datapad. He promised he would. And the sooner he does it, the sooner he can get back to his mates and take care of them. 

He smiles when he thinks of his mates. They’re both his mates and all he has to do is make this one call. He knows exactly what he has to say. Only a handful of words. He can do it. He puts the picture down and hits the button.

Soon, he sees an image of General Organa standing before him. She looks surprised to see him and then he sees that hint of rage in her eyes. Even over such a distance, it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Where’s Commander Dameron?” she asks.

“He’s resting,” Kylo says, hoping he can maintain calm. He already feels his resolve wavering. He wants to tell her everything about his relationship with Poe. But it’s not his place to tell her that.

“Is he injured? What’s the meaning of this?”

“I want to enter peace talks.”


	19. Chapter 19

Hux is looking over the agreed upon details, making sure that everything is in order before they head to the hangar. The Resistance, who are now the representatives for the Republic, had argued with them over just about every detail of their meeting. The planet, the precise locations, the amount of security each side would have, and how long the meetings would last.

In the end, they’d finally agreed upon a planet that has no loyalties to either side, although Hux suspects they leaned more towards the Republic. He isn’t quite happy about it, but he couldn’t come up with a better alternative. The meetings are taking place at a hotel that has been cleared of all other guests. First Order and Resistance security teams are already there to ensure it’s safe.

For the meetings themselves, there was debate on how many people would be present. Hux said that they would only have two - himself and Kylo, but the Resistance wanted more. They wanted to send the Republic’s newly elected Chancellor along with a security team. Eventually, they decided that instead of the same amount of people, each side would have the same amount of weapons.

To balance out Kylo and his lightsaber, they would surely send the scavenger girl. As far as they know, they didn’t have anyone else. Hux isn’t sure who they would have armed with a blaster to balance out his own weapon, but he isn’t concerned. 

He isn’t worried that the Resistance will start a fight. What he’s really worried about is the talks themselves. What if Kylo agrees to something that will end the First Order? Although he’ll be there, Hux doesn’t have the authority to stop him from doing anything dangerous. And he doesn’t want to think about it much, but he worried about Poe as well.

Poe’s going to see his friends in person for the first time in months. What if he decides he’s going to stay with them? Hux knows that he’ll leave someday but he thought he’d stick around for at least a little while. And he doesn’t want him to go so soon. Or ever. He’s grown far too fond of the omega for his own good.

He’s looking over the latest report from the security team when arms embrace him from behind. He relaxes against Kylo and turns his head so he can kiss him, but he soon has his attention back on the report.

“You’re worried,” Kylo says, still holding on to him. “About what?”

“I don’t know what you’re going to say when we get there,” Hux says. There’s no reason to lie about his concerns. “You have little experience with diplomacy, and I suspect you might just give in to what the Resistance wants to get things over with.”

Or he might see an estranged family member and simply give in. He doesn’t say that out loud because he knows Kylo won’t like that. But it’s still a thought he keeps thinking about.

“Hux.” Kylo turns him around so they’re facing each other and takes his datapad. “You know nothing is going to happen on the first day, right?”

“I have no idea what might happen.”

“It took us a month to even agree on where to meet. We’re just going to sit down and they’ll tell us why we’re wrong and make demands we’ll never agree to. Then we’ll do the same. It’s going to be a long time before we come to any kind of agreement.”

Hux knows that’s true. He really has no reason to worry about Kylo. Even if he does say something on impulse, it doesn’t mean it’s binding. There’d be treaties to sign and without that, anything Kylo says doesn’t mean much.

“Is that all you’re worried about?” Kylo plants a kiss on his forehead and Hux smiles. But the question reminds him of his more personal concern.

“Do you think Poe will go back with them?”

Kylo doesn’t answer right away. He glances towards the bedroom where Poe’s been since they started to get ready to leave. “I don’t know,” Kylo says. “I don’t think so.”

“What if he does?”

“Hux.” Kylo pulls him tight against him and it’s nice, but it isn’t stopping him from worrying. “We just have to let Poe do what he wants, okay? If he wants to go back with them, we can’t stop him. We’ll just have to hope that he’ll come back to us.”

Kylo’s right. If Poe wants to go with the Resistance, the only way to stop him would be to take him prisoner. Hux doesn’t want to do that to him, not after they’ve so carefully built their relationship. But he doesn’t want him to leave either. It’s up to Poe, though. There’s really no sense worrying about it.

“We need to be on board the shuttle in half an hour,” Kylo says. “You have everything ready?”

“All my personal things are already on board,’ Hux answers. 

“Then all that’s left is to get Poe.” Kylo lets go of Hux and walks into their bedroom. Hux follows him. They find Poe laying on their bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Poe?” Kylo calls gently and the pilot looks towards him. “It’s time to go.”

Poe gets up without saying a word and walks towards them. He’s dressed in clothes very similar to the ones he arrived in, which is a bit of a shock to Hux. He’s already gotten used to seeing him in First Order regulation gear, which is mostly what he’s been wearing. Or nothing at all. Hux decides he doesn’t like it, but he’s going to be seeing his friends. It only makes sense he wants to appear his usual self.

They get on the shuttle and start on the hour long journey to the planet. Their ship is in the system, but they agreed to leave it farther away from the planet than normal. It’s on the trip that Hux realizes that something is wrong with Poe. He’s too quiet. And he’s just sitting there, all by himself. Usually, if he’s not talking, it’s because he’s busy kissing. This is unusual for him.

“Poe?” Hux sits down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping it’s not an unwelcome gesture. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Just nervous.”

“What do you have to be nervous about? These are your people.”

“Exactly.” Poe looks up at him and then leans against him. “I need to find a way to explain this. And they’re going to expect me to go back with them when this is over. How do I tell them that I’m staying with you?”

“Oh.” Hux didn’t think about that. He is happy that Poe wants to stay with them. At least for the moment. He suspects he might change his mind when he sees his friends again. He puts an arm around Poe. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. They’ll understand. And if not. Well, that’s their problem.”

Poe snuggles up against him and Hux holds him. Soon, Kylo joins them and they stay like that until they have to make their landing. They’re escorted by two stormtroopers to the entrance of the hotel where they’re checked out by the Resistance security. 

They take their things up to their room, a large suite. Hux checks the time and sees that they only have about twenty minutes before their first meeting with the Resistance. Not enough time to test out the bed.

“Do you want to stay here?” he asks Poe. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I want to see everyone,” he says. “I just don’t know what I’m going to tell them.”

“We’ll help you,” Kylo says. “If you want it.” He pulls Poe into his arms and kisses the top of his head. “Don’t worry about anything.”

“We’d better get going,” Hux says. “We don’t want to be late. Not that we need to worry about making a bad impression. They hate us already.”

“That’s not…” Poe starts to argue and then falls silent. “They don’t know you.”

Hux smiles at Poe’s optimistic attitude. He knows there’s nothing that will ever make anyone in the Resistance not hate him. Although he seems to have won Poe over. That method won’t work on the rest of them, though. Hux doesn’t care about them anyway. He just wants to get through the talks, hopefully without the First Order losing everything.

They’re checked once again by Resistance security before they enter the conference room. Except for Poe. The security seems ready to just let him walk in. 

“You’re not going to check him?” Hux asks. “He could be heavily armed.”

“He’s Resistance.”

“I suppose I know where to hide all the weapons.” Hux walks into the room, which is empty. He notices that Kylo and Poe don’t come in immediately. Maybe the security decided to check Poe after all.

“Why’d you do that?” Kylo asks angrily. “They put their hands on him!”

Hux shrugs. He likes to find holes in security. He’s not planning on doing anything, but he couldn’t help but poke at the weak security. Kylo, though, isn’t happy about it and Hux doesn’t have time to try to calm him down.

“It’s fine,” Poe says, grabbing Kylo’s arm. “They barely touched me.”

“I still don’t like it,” he grumbles as he wraps his arms around Poe. At least he’s calming down and Hux didn’t have to deal with him in a bad mood. Soon the door opens again and Kylo immediately lets go of Poe. 

Hux sees how Poe’s face lights up when the Resistance walks in and once again, he worries that he’s going to leave them. There’s three people and a BB unit are there and Poe immediately drops to his knees and hugs the droid.

While he’s greeting his friends, Hux takes note of the people. He recognizes two of them - General Organa and the traitor, Finn. The young woman he assumes is the scavenger. But something doesn’t seem right.

“I thought we were meeting with the Chancellor of the Republic,” Hux says. They’d agreed on that. The Supreme Leader and Chancellor were the only ones who could agree on treaty terms. 

“I suppose you don’t get Republic news,” Organa says. “I’ve been elected Chancellor.”

“I see.” Hux doesn’t like it. He knows that she’s Kylo’s mother. Even if he says he’s given up everything that was Ben Solo’s, Hux knows he still feels something for his family. Now he’s really worried that Kylo might surrender. He knows he’s going to have trouble negotiating with his mother.

“Well,” Hux says. “I suppose we’d better get started.”

He really doesn’t want to because he suspects he might lose the First Order or Poe or both before the day is over. What he hates most is that it’s out of his hands. He just has to trust his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short so I'll have another up tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

Poe is following Kylo and Hux to their side of the table, hoping that his friends don’t pay that much attention to the fact that he’s sitting with them. Before he gets to far, Leia calls his name and he turns around.

“We’ve set aside a room for you,” she says. “You can go there during the talks and we can arrange to have you taken back to the Resistance shortly.”

“Uh,” Poe tries to think of a good excuse as to why he should stay, but he knows he has no business at the talks. He shouldn’t have come but he wanted to see everyone. “You sure I shouldn’t be here?”

“He can stay,” Hux calls. Poe glances back at Hux, who is standing near the table. He gives him a small smile.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather rest?” Leia asks.

“I want to be here.”

Leia didn’t argue and Poe went to sit next to Kylo. Leia sat across from Kylo and Finn across from Hux, leaving Rey to sit across from Poe. She gives him a look, and Poe knows that she thinks it’s strange he’s sitting next to Kylo, but she has no time to question it.

Leia starts talking, asking if Kylo or Hux have any objections to BB-8 recording their talks. Poe’s not surprised that Hux argues about it but in the end, allows it after getting a few promises about the recordings. 

Poe listens as they begin, and he’s not surprised that both Leia and Kylo ask the other to surrender. Of course that doesn’t work. They start going back and forth, and Poe starts to tune them out. He knows they won’t come to any agreement that day. Or at all. Kylo’s not going to back down and Leia won’t give him anything.

It’s rather boring and Poe is starting to wish he hadn’t stayed. He’s wondering if anyone would be upset if he just got up and left. Before he can test it out, Leia’s tone changes.

“Kylo,” she says softly. Everyone in the room falls silent and looks between Leia and Kylo. He doesn’t say anything, but he’s posture changes slightly. Poe thinks he looks on edge.

“We don’t have to do all this,” she says. “You can come home. We can just end all this now.”

Kylo stands up and Rey is on her feet as well, but Kylo doesn’t pull out his weapon. He pushes the chair back and steps away from the table. “We’re done,” he says. 

He starts to leave and Hux is right behind him. Poe gets up to go with them, not really thinking about it, but the others think something is strange.

“Where are you going?” Finn asks. “You know you don’t have to go with them, right?”

“Uh,” Poe glances to Hux and Kylo, who have stopped and are looking at him. Then Poe looks back at his friends. It’d be easier to act like it’s just a mistake and stay with his friends, but he wants to be with his mates. “I think I should stay with them.”

“Why?” Rey asks.

“To keep an eye on them?” He knows he doesn’t sound convincing at all. 

“You’ve been acting strange,” Rey says as she comes around the table to stand in front of him. She glances over to Kylo and asks, “He’s not been influencing you, has he?”

“No,” Poe says, shaking his head. 

“I’m just going to check something,” she says. She puts her hand out towards him and Poe suspects she’s using the Force although he doesn’t feel anything.

“What are you doing to him?”

Poe turns and sees Kylo is right behind him. He puts a hand on his shoulder, wanting him to know that it’s alright and Rey isn’t hurting him, but as soon as he touches him, Rey puts her hand down.

“You’re pregnant.”

Poe isn’t surprised by that, but he has no time to think about it because the room erupts into a shouting match. Finn and Rey are yelling at Hux and Kylo about what they did to him and Leia is demanding to know why they didn’t take care of him. And Hux and Kylo are yelling back about not having done anything.

It isn’t how he imagined telling his friends about his mates, but he knows it’s the only way to get them to stop yelling at each other. And they need to stop yelling because he’s just found out the biggest news of his life. He wants it to be a happy moment, not filled with fighting.

“Stop!” Poe shouts and everyone falls silent. 

“Poe.” Rey sounds so sad as she puts her arms around him. When she hugs him, he can feel Kylo standing right behind him. He knows how much Kylo must want to take him in his arms given the news. And Poe wants him to hold him. “We’ll take care of this.”

“There’s nothing to take care of,” he says. “I wanted this.” He puts a hand on his stomach and smiles. He knew it was likely, but he never bothered asking for a test. He’s been nervous about it too, although now that he knows, he can’t help but be happy about it.

“You wanted to get pregnant?” Leia asks. “Who’s the father?”

“I don’t know,” he says with a shrug. He knows he needs to explain better, but he can’t stop thinking about the news. It’s strange to think that he has another life growing inside of him. And he knows it’s not a perfect situation, but he already loves the baby.

“You don’t know? What did they do to you?”

Poe looks back at his mates and he’s tempted to ask them to explain, but he knows they have to hear it from him. He looks back at the others. “They didn’t do anything. They’re my mates.”

No one says anything for a long time. His friends look like they don’t believe what he’s said. Or maybe they’re not sure they’ve heard him right. Poe knows it’s a surprise, but he wants them to at least say something.

“They?” Leia asks. “Those two?”

Poe nods and to really make sure they understand, Kylo wraps an arm around Poe’s waist and Hux takes his hand. Usually, Poe could relax with his mates holding him, but it’s hard with his friends watching him and seeing that they’re clearly unhappy about the situation. Poe knows it must be hard for them to understand, but he thought they might at least try to be happy for him.

“Poe,” Leia says, “is this really what you wanted? The two of them? Just tell us and we can make sure you never have to see them again.”

“What? No. I love them.” Poe is surprised at how easy the words come out, but he means them. He wants them to be a family. The three of them and their child. 

“Poe,” Finn says but Poe doesn’t need to hear what he has to say to know he disapproves.

“Look, guys, I know this is a lot to take in. But please believe me. I do love them and I want to be with them. And I’ll tell you whatever it is you want to know, but not now. You just delivered some really important news and I’d like to celebrate that with my mates.”

He steps away from Hux and Kylo for a moment and pulls Finn and Rey into a hug. He hoped they’d understand, but he’s glad that they’re at least not fighting.

“If you are under mind control,” Rey whispers, “we’ll save you.”

Poe smiles, glad to know his friends would save him if he were in trouble. Of course, he knows he’ll have to convince them that he’s perfectly fine. But he’s glad to have such good friends. He lets go of them and then Leia hugs him as well.

He really wishes he could stay with them and talk, but he needs to be with his mates. There’ll be time to explain everything to his friends later. When Leia lets go of him, he goes to return to Hux and Kylo but BB-8 gets in his way. He gets on his knees to hug his droid too because he doesn’t want him feeling left out.

“I’ll see you later,” he says.

He gets up and goes to his mates and hugs them before walking out the door with them. They have a lot to talk about and Poe can’t wait until they get to their room. Because he wants to do more than just talk.


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo still can hardly believe the news by the time they make it back to their room. He knew it was a possibility. Not only that, but it was an extremely likely outcome of having unprotected sex during Poe’s heat. It really shouldn’t be a surprise, but they simply never talked about it. And now that he knows, Kylo is beyond excited

Even before the door to their room closes, he pulls Poe into his arms and starts kissing him. Hux is quick to join them. When he brings his head up from Poe’s neck, he sees that he’s smiling. 

“Can you feel it yet?” Kylo asks as his hands wander down to his stomach. He knows it’s far too early for that, but he blurts the question out anyway. Poe shakes his head, but Kylo reaches out with the Force. He can feel the baby there. It’s so small he’s not surprised he didn’t notice before. But now that he’s looking for it, he can find it easily.

“Did you know?” Hux asks.

“I thought I probably was,” he says with a shrug. “Hard to not get pregnant when you get fucked like that.”

There’s a slight smirk on Hux’s face as Poe says that. Kylo pushes Poe’s shirt up and lets his hand rest there and Poe puts his hand on top of his. Instead of joining them, Hux walks away from them and Kylo worries that he’s upset, but when he looks at his face, he sees that he’s lost in thought.

“Hux?” he asks. He hopes that Hux will share what’s on his mind instead of keeping it to himself.

Hux has a datapad in hand and is quickly tapping away at it. “We’re going to need to arrange for doctor visits. Probably at least twice a week to start with increasing frequency. And nest making material. We’ll need to have plenty on hand. New clothes for Poe as well, not to mention everything for the baby. We’ve already lost a month of planning for this, so we’ll need to make up for that lost time.”

Kylo lets go of Poe. He doesn’t want to, but at that moment, Hux needs him more. He gently plucks the datapad from Hux and puts his arms around him. Poe joins them so they’re both hugging Hux.

“You’re overthinking,” Kylo says. “We don’t need to have all that right now.”

“And two doctor visits a week seems excessive,” Poe adds.

“But we need to make sure you and the baby stay healthy,” Hux argues.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Kylo says. “All that stuff. We don’t need to think about it yet. For now, let’s just be happy about this.”

Hux kisses Kylo and and then turns his attention to Poe. Which is also where Kylo wants to focus his attention. As they kiss Poe, they push him towards the bed. It’s not quite as large as the one in their chambers, but all three will comfortably fit. 

Kylo pulls Poe’s shirt off before gently pushing him down on the bed. He and Hux follow him down. He lets Hux kiss Poe’s lips while Kylo turns his attention lower down. He lays a hand over Poe’s stomach and gives him a few soft kisses. It’s hard for him to believe that there’s a life growing right there under his hand, but he reaches out with the Force again and he can feel it. 

He never knew that he wanted kids. With Hux as his mate, it just hadn’t been a possibility before so he didn’t think much about it. But now that he has Poe too, he realizes that nothing could make him happier. At the same time, it’s terrifying. He realizes that he has no idea how to be a father. He’s never been good at anything in his life and the last thing he wants to do is accidentally hurt the baby. And he’s certain that’s what’s going to happen.

“Kylo.” Hux puts his hands on his face and that’s when Kylo realizes he’s crying. “What’s wrong, Kylo?”

“Nothing,” he says, shaking his head.

“Kylo,” Poe says as he sits up so he can hug him. “Please tell us.”

He’s never been good at talking about his feelings. He usually just lashes out in anger when he can’t hold it in any longer. But Poe has his arms around him and Hux is gently petting his hair and Kylo knows he’s safe there with his mates. He can talk to them.

“I’m scared,” he admits. “I don’t know how to do this. Be a father.”

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux says softly as he kisses him on top of his head. “None of us do. But we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“What if I hurt the baby? Or -”

“Kylo,” Hux cuts him off. “You’re not going to hurt the baby. I know you won’t. Just like I know you won’t hurt me.”

“But I have.”

“That was a bad time for both of us,” Hux says with a sigh. He pulls Kylo so he’s leaning against him. “Things are different now. We haven’t tried to hurt each other and we’re getting much better about not doing so unintentionally.”

Kylo knows Hux is right, but whenever he thinks of the baby, he feels nervous. He can think of all kinds of things that he might do that will harm it. He hasn’t completely lost control of himself in a while. Not since Crait. But now he’s scared he’ll do it again. What if he throws Poe into a wall?

He remembers how badly he’d hurt Hux back then and he turns around so he can hold him. Hux has long forgiven him for it, but Kylo still feels terrible about it. It’s especially painful now to remember how much he’s hurt the people he loves. Because now there’s someone new who he’s worried he might hurt.

“Poe,” Kylo mutters as he grabs a hold of him too. Because Hux isn’t the only one he’s hurt. “I end up hurting everyone I love.”

“I really can’t argue with that,” Poe says and Kylo feels tears starting to fall. “But you haven’t hurt me since I’ve been on your ship. And before. When I was a prisoner, I have the feeling you didn’t love me then. You probably weren’t even thinking about me as a mate, were you?”

“Poe’s right,” Hux adds. “You haven’t hurt me since we became mates. Once you knew I loved you, you’ve been good to me.”

“I don’t know how the two of you can ever forgive me.”

“We love you,” Poe says. 

“And we trust you. We trust that you won’t hurt us or the baby.”

His mates’ reassurance helps, but he still feels like he shouldn’t be allowed near the baby at all. Still, the fact that they trust him at all makes him feel better. The three of them hold each other until Kylo calms down and then he pulls away from them, feeling stupid.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t mean to get so upset.”

“It’s okay,” Hux says. “This is a major development. And I’m sure having that girl drop that on you wasn’t the best way to learn the news.”

“Just let us know whenever you feel upset, okay? We’ll help you through it.”

Kylo smiles. He really does have the best mates. They understand him and know what he needs. And more importantly, they’ve forgiven him for the things he’s done. That alone makes Kylo want to be better, and knowing they have a baby on the way only makes that urge stronger. He has to be a better person, both for his mates and the baby.

Hux orders them dinner and when it arrives, Kylo brings out the poison testing kit. Before he can test the food, he notices that Poe’s already eating. He almost panics but then he realizes that the Resistance probably wouldn’t poison their food. Not as long as Poe’s with them. He doesn’t think they’d sacrifice one of their own just to kill him and Hux.

Hux seems to have come to the same conclusion and starts eating as well. Kylo joins them. As they eat, Kylo’s mind keeps going back to the possibility that the Resistance might try to harm them. He doesn’t like having them so close. Especially not with Poe’s pregnancy.

If it were up to him, he’d simply take Poe back to their ship until the baby is born. That way, Kylo could make sure he’s safe. He knows Poe won’t like that idea though. Especially since it would interrupt the peace talks, and he knows that’s what Poe really wants.

The possibility of peace is what brought Poe to them. And Kylo can’t help but wonder what might happen if they ever come to a peace agreement. Would Poe leave them? Or is he planning on leaving the peace talks with his friends regardless of the outcome?

“You’re worrying again,” Hux says, brushing his foot against his leg.

“Are you going to leave us?” Kylo asks Poe. He can’t help himself and just blurts the question out. Poe seems surprised by the question.

“Uh, no?” he says, although he sounds unsure. “Wasn’t planning on it. I am your mate, after all. Why would I leave?”

“I know you’re still loyal to the Resistance,” Kylo says. “You’re friends with them. And they’re here. And I can’t help but think that you might decide to leave here with them.”

Poe puts his hand on Kylo’s. “Look, it’s complicated. Yes, I still support the Resistance and everything they stand for, but I also love you and Hux. I have no idea what I would do if fighting broke out again. I couldn’t help you fight the Resistance, but I don’t think I could live with myself if I fought against the First Order and helped cause any harm to you two. I know it’s a longshot, but I’m really hoping both sides can come to an agreement.”

Kylo understands exactly what Poe’s going through. He’s felt torn between two sides as well, although not quite as concrete as First Order versus Resistance. But he knows how much it’s hurt him in the past and he doesn’t want Poe to go through it. That means he actually needs to try to make the peace talks work. No matter how difficult it is.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Poe assures him. “Not as long as I have any choice about it.”

Kylo smiles, glad to hear Poe’s reassurance. He’s glad that Poe doesn’t want to leave, but he still knows it’s possible that might change. But he’s going to do everything he can to make sure Poe won’t change his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

As usual, Hux wakes before either of his mates. This time, there’s no real reason for it because all three of them have the same schedule. Hux is so used to waking up early, and even being on a planet, it hasn’t changed. Instead of getting up to get ready, he instead curls up around Kylo. He’s shifted during the night to move further away, but now he wants to be as close as possible to him and Poe, who is sleeping with his head on Kylo’s chest.

Hux brushes a loose strand of hair out of Poe’s face and then lets his hand rest on his cheek. He wants to touch him and kiss him but he also doesn’t want to wake him up. He looks so comfortable where he is and he needs his rest. 

When he puts his head down on the other side of Kylo’s chest, Kylo wraps an arm around him. It’s very comfortable and it makes Hux want to fall back asleep. He’s just about drifting off when an alarm goes off, waking up Kylo and Poe.

Fortunately, Kylo doesn’t have to move to turn off the alarm. The fact that he can turn his alarm off with the Force has caused him to be late several times before, but Hux is there to make sure he wakes up. Hux sits up and pats Kylo on his cheek.

“You’d better start getting ready,” he says.

“I’m just gonna sleep a little more,” Kylo mumbles. He rolls away from Hux and wraps his arms around Poe, but Poe’s not going to let him get away with it that easily and slides out of his arms.

“Come on, Kylo,” Poe says. “We have important things to do today.”

Kylo groans but doesn’t get up, which is typical for him. Hux plans on just getting up because he knows Kylo will get up eventually, but Poe climbs over him so he’s halfway on top of Hux. They don’t really have time to do anything, but Hux doesn’t complain when Poe starts kissing his neck.

“Guess if you’re going to sleep,” Poe says as he lifts his head, “you’ll just miss out on this.”

Poe returns to kissing Hux, and he’s very loud about it, making sure Kylo can hear the wet kisses. Hux realizes what he’s doing and lets out a loud moan and he falls back onto the bed. It doesn’t take much longer for Kylo to sit up. As soon as Kylo’s up and alert, Poe climbs off of Hux.

“Really?” Kylo asks.

“We had to get you up somehow,” Hux says as he finally climbs out of bed. 

With Kylo up, there’s nothing else Hux can imagine going wrong so he goes to shower. When he comes out, Kylo gets in. Sadly, the shower really isn’t big enough for all three of them. Not that they have time for that anyways. 

Poe ordered them breakfast, but Hux is never really hungry in the mornings. At least Poe and Kylo have enough of an appetite that nothing goes to waste. He especially makes sure that Poe is getting enough to eat. He needs it.

They’re getting ready to leave when Hux realizes that Poe doesn’t need to go with them. The meeting is sure to be tedious and Poe could spend the day relaxing instead. He takes him by the arm before they walk out the door.

“You don’t have to come,” Hux says. “You can stay here and rest instead. Or do anything else that might be more exciting.”

“If you don’t want me there, I won’t go,” Poe says.

“It’s not that I don’t want you there. I was just thinking that it might be better if you were able to spend the day relaxing. I wouldn’t want you to get too tired.”

“I’m fine,” Poe says, kissing Hux’s cheek. “The baby’s too little to affect me yet.”

Hux knows that’s probably true, but he wants to make sure that Poe and the baby are both taken care of. He really wants to keep him in a safe place, but at least he knows Poe is in no danger from the Resistance. Still, he doesn’t like it. But he also knows Poe won’t be happy if he’s locked up, so Hux just nods and they head back to the conference room.

They arrive first again, just as Hux planned. And since they’re a few minutes early, Hux takes the opportunity to give Poe some attention. He kisses him and Poe backs up to sit on the table.

Kylo is soon kissing him too. Hux really wants to push him back on the table, but he knows they won't be alone for long. Even knowing they could be interrupted any minute, Hux can't keep his hands to himself.

It's only when he hears the door opening that he backs away from Poe very quickly, like a teenager getting caught. Kylo apparently has no shame and stays next to Poe and helps him down from the table. Given the looks on the faces of the Resistance, they know exactly what they were doing.

Hux takes his seat, wanting to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary happened. It really isn't so unusual to kiss his mate anyway although it's not exactly the best place for it. Soon everyone is seated.

“Before we begin,” Organa says before Hux can speak, “we have some concerns about your treatment of Poe, who was supposed to be with you as a sign of good faith. This was not the expected treatment.”

“I thought we settled this already,” Hux replies. He glances to Poe, hoping he's planning on setting the record straight with his friends, although he thought he had been clear before.

“He was with us before the ceasefire anyway,” Kylo adds. “And it’s not like we did anything to him that he didn’t want.”

“There’s also the matter of just what kind of influence you have over him,” Organa says. “I find it hard to believe that Poe was completely willing in all this.”

“Can we not have this conversation now?” Poe groans. “Please?”

“Yes,” Hux agrees. “We’re not here to discuss one man’s life choices. I suppose if you’re not satisfied with any agreement we come up with because of what you think might have happened, then we simply won’t sign a treaty.”

That seems to do the trick and they quickly change the topic. It goes about as well as it did the day before, with each side telling the other why they’re wrong. They could easily go on forever like that. 

Finally, Kylo asks, “What would we have to do for you to sign a peace treaty?”

Hux is caught off guard by that and he can’t help but worry about why he’s suddenly trying to move them forward in the talks. He seems like he actually wants to peace treaty. But he sees a flicker of hope on Poe’s face and he understands. He wants peace for Poe. Hux just hopes he doesn’t want it so badly he gives up everything.

Organa lists out several things that she thinks the First Order would need to do. Some of them, such as agreeing to keep military forces out of Republic space, make perfect sense and Hux can’t even think of an argument against that. Other requests, such as scaling back their military, are completely out of the question.

“We absolutely must maintain a large military force,” Hux argues. “In case you forgot, most of our territory is in the Unknown Regions. It’s not like the core worlds. There’s danger everywhere. And of course, we don’t trust you not to attack us.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, you were the ones acting as aggressors against the Republic. By destroying an entire star system, which included mostly civilians, by the way.”

“Don’t act like it was unprovoked. The Republic was funding you and the Resistance to attack us. We knew it was only a matter of time before they sent their entire fleet after us. Not to mention the civilians that perished on Starkiller Base. And the Supremacy.”

“There’s also the matter of your recruitment methods,” Organa says. “You cannot be taking children and brainwashing them into military service.”

Hux glances at Finn, wondering if that’s something he asked for. “We save those children from a lifetime of suffering,” Hux says. “Let’s see where you came from, shall we?”

Hux accesses the stormtrooper personnel files and pulls up the one on FN-2187. He goes past the recent entries documenting possible defects in the training program and finds the earliest data on him. He glances over it and sees it’s about what he expected, then slides it across the table.

“I doubt you recognize that planet name,” he says. “Certainly not the city or the district in which he came from. But you can see that our medical team documented the condition that he was found in. Just imagine if we hadn’t picked him up. He might not have even survived to adulthood.”

He’d been a sick child, according to the documentation, although Hux knows that he must have been relatively fine if the Order bothered with him at all. They don’t waste resources on someone they know will die soon. 

“Caretaker received monetary compensation?” Organa asks, looking up from the datapad. Finn takes it from her. “That sounds like slavery to me.”

Hux doesn’t like the former stormtrooper looking at his datapad. He can’t do anything besides look at his own file, but given the amount of damage he’s caused in the past, Hux doesn’t want him anywhere near First Order equipment.

“I’ll send you the file,” Hux says, holding his hand out. Finn hesitates, but gives it back. “As for your concerns, Chancellor, it’s simply the way things are done. These people aren’t going to give up their children without compensation, even though they clearly can’t care for them. So we do what we must.”

“How are you making sure that the people selling their children to you are actually their parents? Or has it not occurred to you that if you offer money for children, people will resort to kidnapping?”

It’s something that Hux knows must happen, but he’s not concerned about it. Any child that ends up with them is going to end up with a better life, as the First Order provides for all their needs. Most children are already neglected in some way when they arrive. Hux has seen how quickly they begin to thrive once they’re properly cared for and he has no intention of stopping.

“What do you find acceptable, then?” Hux asks. “Should we do what the Republic did and use clones? I believe those soldiers were approximately ten years old when sent to the front lines. Is that an acceptable age?”

“Of course not! We don’t condone the use of clones either. A voluntary military -”

“Ah, yes. I believe the Republic also used thirteen and fourteen year olds in their military and I believe that you weren’t much older yourself when you fought against the Empire. So I suppose that’s an acceptable age that we can start recruiting them from. Although I know younger children will jump at the chance to join us.”

“Sixteen,” Organa says. “It’s the minimum age that anyone is allowed to join the Republic military and that’s the same as it was for the Empire.”

Hux thinks for a moment, pretending to consider it. He knows that the Republic has no way to enforce that. It’s not as if they’d send troops out at such a young age anyway. “I suppose that’s acceptable,” he says. “If we agree to that, what would you have us do with the children currently in the program? Send them back to the planets they came from and tell us they can come back if they survive to sixteen?”

“For now, let’s just say you can keep them,” Organa says with a sigh. “I imagine we’ll come back to this topic later, but we’ve at least agreed on one thing. Or at least you and I have. What about your Supreme Leader?”

She looks over at Kylo and Hux sees him shrug out of the corner of his eye. “If the Grand Marshall agrees to it, then so do I.”

“Let’s see if we can agree on anything else before lunch,” Hux says.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long but i had to rewrite it twice

When Hux and Leia came to an agreement about the stormtrooper program, Poe had hope that things would start working out. But as the negotiations continue, he realizes that it’s too much to hope for that they’ll agree on much more. At least not right away. Still, one minor agreement, even if it’s only verbal, is more than Poe could have hoped for.

When they decide to break for lunch, Poe starts to leave with his mates but he remembers the conversation they had when his friends first arrived. He needs to talk to them and make sure they know he’s all right. And he needs to do it without Kylo or Hux there.

“Hey,” he says, lightly touching each of their arms. “Would it be alright if I had lunch with them? I know they’re worried about me and I think I can convince them that I’m alright.”

“You don’t have to ask permission,” Kylo says with a smile. “They’re your friends.”

Poe smiles. He thought they might not like the idea and maybe try to convince him not to spend time with them. He knows they’re both worried he might leave them, but at least they’re not so paranoid they’re keeping him away from his friends.

Before he goes, Hux and Kylo both kiss him. Hux just gives him a quick kiss but Kylo makes it last a bit longer and grabs his ass at the same time. Poe’s not surprised at all by that, but he’s a little embarrassed that the others saw it.

As soon as they’re alone, Finn hugs him. Rey joins in as well. Poe’s a little surprised but he does like being hugged.

“We can get you away right now,” Rey says. “You’ll never have to see them again.”

“It’s not like that,” Poe says as he pushes away from them. “Look, I’m really touched that you’re concerned and all, but they’re not holding me against my will. Let’s get something to eat and I’ll explain everything.”

He always knew that his friends in the Resistance wouldn’t understand his relationship with Kylo and Hux. If he switched places with one of them, he doesn’t think he would understand either. They might not ever fully understand how he feels about them, but he thinks they’ll understand why he went with them in the first place.

They go to Leia’s room so they’ll have privacy. Poe is glad for that because he doesn’t want to risk anyone overhearing what he has to say. If the wrong person hears and it gets back to Hux or Kylo, he knows it’ll hurt them. They might not forgive him for it. They order lunch and Poe explains.

He tells them how Kylo came to him and made the offer of peace if he went with them and how he couldn’t turn it down. He doesn’t tell them that he’d been in love with Ben for a long time and that’s why he was so willing to go with him. And he doesn’t tell them that he loves Kylo now. They should understand even without knowing that.

“I’m still not convinced you’re not under mind control,” Finn says.

“I should check,” Rey says.

“Go ahead,” Poe says with a shrug. “I’m not being controlled.”

Rey reaches a hand out to him and Poe can feel her against his mind, but it’s gentle at least. Soon, the feeling is gone and she puts her hand down. Finn and Leia look at her, waiting for her conclusion.

“He’s not being controlled,” she says.

“You really became their mate?” Finn asks.

“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the best way to get peace. If it works, this whole thing could be over.”

“That part makes sense,” Leia says, “although I don’t approve of you going with them like you did. What I don’t understand is why did you take it so far? Why become their mate? Why carry their child?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The longer I’m tied to them, the longer the ceasefire lasts. And maybe they’ll even give the talks a chance. And it’s going to buy more time for us to rebuild just in case we do need to fight again.” It’s not entirely a lie. It’s just not the whole truth, but Poe can’t tell his friends that. He doesn’t mind if they think he’s only with them for what they’ll do for him.

“You don’t have to do that,” Leia says. “You’ve already bought us plenty of time with the ceasefire. The First Order can’t find us now. You can leave with us.”

“That will ruin any chance for these talks to work.” He knows Hux and Kylo won’t be happy if he decides to leave. He imagines they’ll hunt him down. Especially since he has their child.

“We can still fight them,” Finn says. “We can win.”

Poe shakes his head. “How many years will that take? How many lives? I have to give this a chance. And if it doesn’t work, well, at least I tried. And the Resistance will be better off for it.”

“If it doesn’t work out, they’ll probably kill you,” Rey says. “You know that, right?”

Poe nods. He’s thought about that a lot, especially when he first joined them. Now, he’s not so worried about it. “If things look bad, I can always leave. Hux gave me a TIE Fighter. So I can leave whenever I want.”

“He gave it to you?” Finn sounds surprised. “Why?”

“He was being nice.” Poe smiles a little, remembering how happy he was when he got the fighter. “I know you won’t believe me, but the two of them can be nice.”

“You’re right,” Finn says. “I don’t believe you.”

“This relationship,” Leia says. “Is it real or is it all just an act?”

Poe shrugs. He doesn’t have to hide the truth about that at least. “I don’t know how they really feel. Hux I think just wants the baby. And Kylo. Maybe he cares a little. But I think we all know what this relationship is about.”

He doesn’t tell them how he feels and he hopes they won’t ask. Because even though he knows that Hux only wants him because he’s an omega and can give him a family and Kylo just wants him to help his relationship with Hux, he does really love them. It’s usually easy enough to forget about why they’re with him but now that he’s telling his friends about why he’s with them, he can’t help but think about it.

“Speaking of the child,” Leia says, “what’s going to happen to it?”

“I don’t know,” Poe answers. “I haven’t really thought that far ahead.” He imagines that he’d stay with Kylo and Hux and help raise the child, but he knows that’s not what his friends want to hear. They probably want him to run away with the baby.

“You know what the First Order does to children. If you want, we can get you some drugs that will make it look like you’ve had a miscarriage.”

“What? No!” Poe puts his arms protectively in front of his stomach. He can’t imagine doing anything like that. “I want this baby. I really do. And I know this child’s going to be raised with love. If nothing else, they’re going to have me. And you. Because I’ll make sure you get to meet them.”

When their food arrives, they change the subject to lighter topics and catch each other up on things that they couldn’t talk about when the First Order was listening. They even talk a little about the baby, and of course, they start planning on kidnapping both Poe and the baby if it ever becomes necessary.

“Are you sure they haven’t hurt you?” Rey asks as they start to make their way back to the conference room.

“They really are very nice,” Poe says. “You know. When they’re not trying to take over the galaxy. I’d tell you that you could read my mind about that one, but I think you might see things you don’t want to.”

“Poe!” Everyone groans at that, but then they break out in laughter. Poe loves his friends and he is glad that they care so much about him. He knows he’d feel the same if any of them were in his position. 

They stand down the hall to the conference room, out of earshot of the guards. “I’m glad you’re okay,” Leia says. “We worry about you a lot.”

“You don’t need to worry,” he says with a small smile. “They’re taking really good care of me. I know it doesn’t seem like they’re the gentle, caring types, but they’re good to me.”

Poe’s glad that he can at least get his friends to understand that much. And hopefully now that they know they don’t have to worry about him, they’ll focus on the peace talks. That was the reason Poe got involved with Kylo and Hux and the first place and even though that’s not his only reason for staying, he would be thrilled if they could come to a permanent peace agreement.

And since he does have such good friends, Poe feels pretty confident that if things ever started to turn bad with his mates, they’d help him. Finn’s broken into First Order ships before, so even that doesn’t seem like it would stop his friends. He hopes it doesn’t come to that, but at least he has a backup plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Kylo slowly wakes up with both of his mates on top of him. He opens his eyes and is about to close them again when he sees that both of them are naked. They’re kissing each other and Poe pushes Hux down and lays on top of him. 

“I’m not falling for this,” Kylo mutters. Anytime they want to get him up early, they do something similar, although never quite that far. At least they usually have a good reason for it, but Kylo knows they don’t now. There’s nothing on his schedule.

The talks have been going pretty well, but everyone needed a break. For Kylo, that means he’s going to sleep in. But clearly Poe and Hux have other ideas. He wants to ignore it but his body is already reacting. 

“Why do you always do this?” Kylo grumbles as he sits up. “This is my one day that I can actually sleep and you’re still doing this.”

“We don’t have all day,” Hux says. “Now, if you’d like to join us, go brush your teeth and get back here. Otherwise, you’re free to sit there and watch.”

“I thought we were taking a break,” Kylo mutters. He almost thinks he might have slept an entire day and now has more talks coming up, but if that were the case, he’d probably feel more rested. He really wants to sleep, but he gets up to brush his teeth anyway. He’s not going to let his mates have all the fun.

When he returns to the bed, Hux is fingering Poe open and making the omega whine in pleasure. Kylo doesn’t waste time and starts licking and sucking at Poe’s nipples, and he moans loudly. Kylo doesn’t let up and continues to give Poe attention, and it’s not long before he’s a mess underneath them, begging for them to fuck him.

Hux is taking his time and when Kylo looks, he’s sliding a fourth finger inside of him. But that’s not enough for Poe. He’s begging for their cocks and as much as Kylo wants to give in to their needy omega, he waits to see what Hux has planned.

Finally Hux turns Poe over and lifts him onto his hands and knees. Once he’s in that position he immediately takes Kylo’s cock in his mouth. It’s a struggle to not thrust into his mouth but Kylo doesn’t want to risk hurting him. Instead he lets Poe take as much of him as he wants.

While Poe’s busy with that, Hux is sliding into Poe’s ass and Kylo can feel Poe moaning around his cock. He puts a hand in Poe’s hair and gently pets him and Hux starts to fuck him. He’s taking it slow, gently pushing in and out of Poe and Kylo knows he’s not going to last long between Poe sucking him and watching Hux fuck him.

Hux lifts one of his hands from Poe’s hips to take Kylo by the shoulder and pulls him forward. At the same time, Hux is leaning forward so they can kiss. That’s what finally does it for Kylo and he starts to come in Poe’s mouth. Poe moans loudly as he takes his mouth off of him and Kylo can smell that Poe came too. Hux isn’t far behind. 

Hux puts his arms around Poe and lays them down on their sides. Kylo lays down in front of Poe and kisses him, tasting himself in his mouth. They stay together like that for a while, just kissing and not saying a word. Eventually Poe buries his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, but Kylo’s not done yet. Hux reaches over and starts kissing him.

He doesn’t mind now that he was woken up early. At least they weren’t tricking him again. But he remembers that Hux did seem to be in something of a hurry when he first woke him up. He pulls away from Hux, although Hux doesn’t make it easy, chasing him for one last kiss.

“What’s going on today?” Kylo asks when he finally can.

“For us, not much,” Hux says. He pets Poe’s hair gently. “We have a doctor coming in the afternoon to check up on Poe, but nothing until then.”

“So why’d you get me up so early? It was worth it, but why couldn’t it have waited another hour?”

“Sorry,” Poe mutters against him. “That’s my fault. I’m spending the day with Rey and Finn. And I need to meet them soon.”

Kylo is less happy that he lost sleep over that. He hates the idea of Poe not being with him. It’s worse that he’s going to be with the enemy. But Kylo knows they’re also Poe’s friends and he can’t do anything to change that.

“You okay, Kylo?” Poe asks.

“Yeah,” he says. He kisses Poe on the forehead. “I’ll just miss you.”

“You see me all the time,” Poe says with a smile. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours.”

“That’s a few hours too many. I worry about you when I can’t hold you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Poe kisses him. “But I should probably get cleaned up.”

“I think I’d rather keep you right here,” Hux says but even as he says that, he gets up. “Guess Kylo and I will just have to make do with each other.”

Kylo and Hux go with Poe to the bathroom and help him clean himself up. Kylo wants to keep his hands on his mate for as long as possible. When it’s time for Poe to go, Kylo decides he’s going to escort Poe to meet his friends and Hux goes with them.

Kylo sees Rey and Finn in the hotel lobby and they glare at each other. Kylo hates that Poe’s going to spend the day with them and not him, but he knows he won’t be able to convince him to not go. At least not without upsetting him and that’s the last thing Kylo wants. 

Poe turns and hugs Kylo then Hux and kisses them both. Before he can go join his friends, Kylo grabs him again for one last kiss. “Be safe,” he says. “And you can come back early if you want.”

“Kylo. I’m spending time with friends, not flying across the galaxy.”

“Don’t forget about the doctor,” Hux says.

“I won’t,” Poe promises. He takes off and Kylo is jealous when he hugs his friends, but at least they don’t kiss him. He couldn’t have handled that. Poe glances back and waves before they leave the hotel.

“We should follow them,” Kylo says. He takes a step forward but Hux grabs him.

“He won’t like it,” Hux says. “And we have some things to do too.”

Curious as to what Hux means, Kylo follows him back to their room without argument. He kisses him as soon as they’re in their room, but Hux quickly pushes him away and goes to his datapad.

“Now that we have a little time to ourselves, we should probably talk about these talks,” Hux says and Kylo groans. That isn’t what he’d hoped for. But he knows they need to talk about things and there are a few things that they can’t talk about in front of Poe.

Of course Hux has a checklist of things to go over and Kylo tries to get through it as quick as possible. He wants a real break from the talks and that includes even thinking about them. But at least he and Hux know exactly where they want the talks to go when things resume. And they know exactly what they may not be completely honest about.

By the time they finish with work, there’s just enough time for Kylo to get what he wants as well. He fucks Hux, and even though they know the doctor will be arriving soon, Hux lets Kylo knot him. As soon as his knot goes down, they rush to get cleaned up and dress and then they go to the elevator so they can meet Poe when he returns.

When the elevator door opens, Poe’s there. Rey and Finn are with him and Kylo frowns. It takes a lot of willpower for him to resist the urge to pull Poe away from them and into his arms. Hux taking his hand helps. Soon enough, Poe says goodbye and he steps out of the elevator.

There’s no time to do anything besides give him a quick kiss, but because Kylo isn’t happy with just that after being apart most of the day, he lifts Poe up into his arms and starts walking with him to the room where the doctor has set up.

“I can walk,” Poe tells him.

“This is better.”

Poe doesn’t argue and Hux leads them into the room that’s been set up as an exam room. Kylo puts Poe down on the exam table, but keeps hold of his hand while Hux talks to the doctor. Soon they come over to Poe and Hux stands on Poe’s other side.

“I’m Doctor Vendier,” the doctor introduces himself to Poe. “The Grand Marshall has requested that I oversee your health during your pregnancy. You’ll be my number one priority, so anytime you need anything, just let me know.”

“I wouldn’t want to take you from your other patients,” Poe says.

“You’re more important,” Hux tells him. “Doctor Vendier is transferring to our ship just for you. He’ll be taking care of others as time allows, but it’s critical that you have the best care.”

“If you’ll lift your shirt, I can begin the examination.”

The exam is quick. Vendier does an ultrasound and says that everything looks fine, although Kylo can’t tell what he can see on the screen. Then he takes a few samples and gives Poe some vitamins.

Because they don’t know when they’ll be returning to the ship, Vendier tells them he’ll stay there on the planet so if he needs to be seen again, it’ll be easy and he’ll be available in case of emergencies.

With the doctor visit out of the way, Hux takes them down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. They’re sitting at a table and their food is brought out almost immediately. It’s one of the benefits of having the hotel nearly empty because of the talks.

They’re eating when Kylo senses something wrong. He looks up and sees Leia heading right for their table. He hopes that maybe she’s going somewhere else but she’s staring right at him and soon she’s sitting down right across from him. Poe smiles, but Hux frowns.

“Leia!” Poe says cheerfully. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come by and see you,” she says. She smiles and puts a hand over Poe’s. Then she looks at Kylo and Hux. “And I suppose I should at least try to get along with you two. After all, you’re practically family now since Poe is the closest thing to a son I have.”

Kylo stares at her, shocked by that statement. He shouldn’t feel bad. He’s been saying for years that Ben Solo is dead. But to hear his mother acknowledge that, to say that he’s not her son, it still hurts.

He doesn’t listen to the rest of the conversation and barely registers it when Hux and Poe pull him up from the table. They ask if he’s okay and he nods but he can feel the tears in his eyes. As soon as they’re in the elevator, his mates have their arms around him and he nearly collapses against Hux.

Poe and Hux help him back to their room and get him on the bed. They get on either side of him and hold him, and Kylo starts to feel better as they start stroking his hair and kissing him. At least he has his mates and they love him. And that’s all he needs.


End file.
